The Seventh Year: Oliver And Hermione
by tranquil light
Summary: Chapter Nineteen - Finally! The last year at Hogwarts for Hermione has finally come, and although she is concerned about homework, many things interfere, including Lord Voldemort, her best friends, and Oliver Wood. How will things work out? ReadReview!
1. Chapter 1 Surprisingly True

1 Chapter 1 ~ Surprisingly True  
  
"It's surprisingly true, I am in love with you.  
  
Though I could've not imagined in this way, I have to say:  
  
It's surprisingly true, you're in love with me.  
  
Through the beginning to the end, you'll be my friend.  
  
Forever and always…'cause I love you."  
  
- "Surprisingly True" by Jenny Curley  
  
Hermione pushed her trolley which was full of trunks, while magically levitating a black umbrella. Those trunks mainly consisted of books, quills, robes, and parchment…and a few of them contained make-up and shampoo. Hermione had now considered her looks, and as her mother said it was about time. Hermione was now 17, in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Or, she was beginning her 7th year at Hogwarts. It was September 1st, and Hermione was travelling around King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾. Hermione sighed. Everywhere she looked there were black umbrellas since it was raining. But she couldn't complain – she also had a black umbrella. Hermione searched around, eager to find her long-time friends, Harry and Ron, but all she could see was a massive bunch of black umbrellas.  
  
"Oy! Hermione!" she heard someone call. She looked to the left, to the right, and in front of her. Finally, she turned around.  
  
A huge orange umbrella sporting the words "Chudley Cannons" appeared, with Ron, Ginny, Fred & George, Sirius Black, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Harry underneath it. Sirius had been cleared last year of charges, and Peter Pettigrew had gone to where he belonged – in a glass jar, stuck as a mouse for the rest of his life.  
  
"Hullo Harry! Hullo Ron! Greetings Ginny, Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George," Hermione greeted, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"You look wonderful, my dear," Mrs Weasley complimented, kissing Hermione on the cheek. "Oh, and congratulations on becoming Head Girl along with Seamus Finnigan. Good job!"  
  
"That vacation in the Bahamas did you good," Fred joked. Fred & George had opened their own joke shop located in Hogsmeade, which was now more popular than Zonko's Joke Shop.  
  
"You look astounding," Sirius said, standing beside Harry. Harry had been living with Sirius for the holidays, as well as last summer. Harry was glad to get rid of the Dursleys for good, and they hadn't contacted them once since the day Sirius got rid of his "murder" status.  
  
"Thank you Sirius, Mrs Weasley, Fred," Hermione said, holding her trolley steady. She turned to Ron and Harry, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Long time no see, eh Harry and Ron?" she asked. She hadn't seen them both since the middle of July. They were all setting on seeing each other while shopping in Diagon Alley, but all went at different times because of their vacations.  
  
"Hey Hermione, you look great!" Harry replied. Harry still had his glasses, still had his messy hair, and of course – he still had his lightning bolt scar. Yet, Harry was no longer skinny, neither did he look scrawny. He was tall and built, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, living with Sirius. His clothes were no longer 5 sizes too large, and he looked rather handsome. Lots of girls were in love with him and many people followed him because he was famous, but his heart belonged to Cho, who graduated from Hogwarts last year. Cho was now looking for a job.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. Same to you!" Hermione smiled. She turned her head to glance at Ron. He was now very strong, being a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but his many freckles made him look like he was harmless. He didn't have a girlfriend yet; he was more interested in his love for Wizard Chess. He constantly ate his sweets and had over 1000 Famous Wizards and Witches Cards from the Chocolate Frogs. "Hi Ron!!"  
  
"Hey, Hermione – wow you look bloody beautiful!" Ron exclaimed, nudging Harry and winking.  
  
"Um…thanks. You look…um…good," Hermione said, closing up her umbrella as it had stopped raining.  
  
"Last year, eh?" Mr Weasley said. "You better make me proud, son," he said to Ron. "I want some N.E.W.Ts from you, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, dad, sure," Ron said. "Wow, can you believe it? Were in our last year at Hogwarts…I wonder who's gonna be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!"  
  
"I hope it's not Lockhart," Harry said as he pushed his trunk up towards the train.  
  
"He wasn't that bad," Hermione argued, petting Hedwig, who was resting on Harry's arm.  
  
"Hermione – he was a fake! He borrowed all the stories and cast memory charms on the people he collected the stories from!" Ron exclaimed, hitting Pidwidgeon, who wouldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Yeah, but he was really cute," Ginny said, coming up from behind them.  
  
"He probably stole the face too!" Harry joked as he stepped inside the train.  
  
"Bye, Harry!" Sirius called.  
  
"See ya Ron & Ginny!" The Weasley family said.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny waved farewell as they sat down in their seats. The train had begun to move.  
  
Hermione looked out the window as their journey began. Although the rain had stopped, dark clouds were still forming in the sky. "Do you think it's going to rain again?" Hermione pondered.  
  
"Probably," Harry replied, putting Hedwig back in her cage. "It looks like there's going to be a storm."  
  
"Ooh, I hope not," Ginny cried, petting Hermione's cat Crookshanks. "I hate lightning and thunder!"  
  
Everyone turned to face the windows, looking outside. "I know!" Ron said. "Let's pretend to be some of the professors, and the rest of us will try to guess who it is! Maybe it'll help us take our minds off this bloody storm."  
  
"I agree!" Ginny said at once.  
  
"All right, I'll go first," Ron said. He closed his eyes and said in a misty voice, "I predict, that one of you will die this year. He has a lightning-bolt scar, a scar that is cursed, and his hair is as messy as a donkey's."  
  
"Hey! I do not – PROFESSOR TREWLANEY!" Harry cried. Ron laughed. "You're right Harry. Your turn."  
  
Harry bent down on the floor so he was very small and said in a squeaky voice, "T-today, we're going to learn the Wingardium Leviosa spell. Remember, it's swish and flick. Whoa! I'm flying! I'm flying!"  
  
"That's Professor Flitwick!" Ginny giggled. Harry nodded. Ginny stood up. "This person is not a professor, but we all hate him…"  
  
She cleared her throat. "Ooh, Mrs Norris, where's Peeves? I'm going to kill him for messing up the hallway. Huh, Mrs Norris? Ah-hah! Peeves, come here."  
  
"Hey!" Hermione cried. "That's Filch!"  
  
"CORRECT!" Ginny laughed.  
  
Hermione stood up. "All right. This is a former professor. One who I did not like at all…" She cleared her throat. "H-H-H-Harry….c-c-c-o-me h-h-ere. I-I-I w-w-ant you t-t-o d-d-o t-t-hat s-s-spell a-a-a-gain."  
  
"Hey – is that Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep!" Hermione laughed.  
  
Afterwards, they all laughed amongst themselves, sharing conversation, and arguing about which type of broomstick was better – the Twister 300, or the Firebolt 450 (which Harry owned).  
  
Hermione laughed very loud and it continued throughout the trip. She hadn't laughed like that in a while, and she was grateful that she had her friends by her side.  
  
The compartment door suddenly opened. The group looked up and saw an incredibly handsome young man walk in. He looked surprisingly familiar.  
  
"Hey! I'm new here." He told them. "Well, not really," he added. "Anyways, uh, hey Harry! You still seeker on the Gryffindor team?"  
  
"Yeah…" Harry replied dumbfounded. "Uh…do I know you?"  
  
"Oh," the stranger answered. Hermione gazed at him. He was devilishly handsome and looked very familiar. But who could he be?  
  
The stranger continued. "Do you want me to rave on and on about strategies of Quidditch, Harry? Do you want me to make large speeches before matches with Ron's older brothers constantly making rude remarks?"  
  
"OLIVER?" Harry guessed, leaping up to shake his hand.  
  
"Yeah, jolly old mate!" Oliver replied.  
  
Hermione was amazed. "Oliver?"  
  
"Oh, Harry – is this your new girlfriend?" Oliver joked. He looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. She felt as if she was gazing into her soul. "Are you a new student here? Awfully beautiful, I'd say."  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks go red. "Uh…"  
  
Ron replied for her. "She's not a new student Oliver. I believe you've met our friend Hermione."  
  
This time, Oliver felt his cheeks go red. "Uh…oh, Hermione I apologize."  
  
"Nothing to apologize for," Hermione smiled, nervously putting her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right……" Oliver said, incredibly stupidly. "Uh…I just wanted to apologize for the remark of being Harry's girlfriend and the new student comment…Unless – Harry are you two seeing each other?"  
  
"Well, we're friends if that's what you mean," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, yeah of course…nothing more, though?" Oliver asked.  
  
"No…I 'saw' her in the 5th year but we decided to just be friends," Ron explained.  
  
"Oh," Oliver said. "You kids have certainly grown up. And who are you?" he asked, turning to Ginny.  
  
Ginny giggled nervously. "He he he he he…he he he he he he…."  
  
"Don't mind her," Ron explained. "She's a bit crazy. She's my 'lil sis Ginny."  
  
"Oh, hullo Ginny," Oliver smiled. "We've met before, haven't we?" Ginny nodded. "Pleasure to meet you again." Hermione and Ginny fell head over heels with his smile. Hermione never felt this way before.  
  
Suddenly, cries came from behind the half-closed compartment door. "Eee!" someone squealed.  
  
Lavender came running through to their compartment and screamed, "DID YOU KNOW THAT THE CUTEST GUY IS ON THIS TRAIN AND HIS NAME IS OLIVER-…………" She laughed nervously as she spotted her "gossip subject". "Uh……I'll be seeing you." She left the compartment.  
  
Ron snorted. "So, why are you coming back, Oliver? What have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Well…I've been the coach of the Appleby Arrows, and the keeper of the team as well," Oliver explained. "And, I've come back because Madam Hooch is undergoing a large operation on her left leg. Had a nasty accident during the summertime, I've heard. I think a bludger hit her in the head leaving her with a concussion and she fell off her broomstick."  
  
Ron's head drooped down. "Oh…"  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" Ginny asked. "Do you fancy Madam Hooch?"  
  
"NO!" Ron cried, his ears turning very red.  
  
Ginny smirked. "Oh, I know…you were hoping that he was a member of the Chudley Cannons, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah…" Ron replied.  
  
"How can you be the coach?" Hermione inquired. "Your really young!" While saying that, Hermione thought, "Which means that you're not too old for me!"  
  
"Well, our regular coach, Smithes, is always injured or ill, and since I always come up with strategies, all the players on the team basically call me coach," Oliver answered.  
  
"Interesting," Harry said, hanging on to every word Oliver was saying. "So, how did you become a part of the team?"  
  
"I auditioned," Oliver said. He cleared his throat, clarifying the end of the subject. "So, young chaps, last year, huh? Do you have any plans after Hogwarts?"  
  
They all shook their heads except for Harry and Hermione. "I want to become a part of a Qudditch team," Harry told him. "If that doesn't work out, I'll go to Wizard College, maybe become an auror, who knows!"  
  
"I want to go to college, or do something," Hermione said. "Maybe, if I meet a boy I'll reconsider college, but…"  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at her awkwardly. "Has she lost her bonkers?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"It's bananas, Ron," Harry corrected.  
  
"Ooh, don't remind me of food! I'm so hungry!" Ron hissed.  
  
At the moment, the trolley witch went into their compartment. Everyone bought a little bit of each candy, but spent most of their sickles on the Chocolate Frogs. They spent the remaining hours on the train talking about their cards that they got. Harry got his thousandth Dumbledore, Hermione got Bertie Botts, the creator of Bertie Botts' Every Flavoured Beans, while Ron got Agrippa.  
  
"Finally!" gasped Ron, glancing at the card from every angle. "I've only been looking for this for the past 8 years!"  
  
Oliver chuckled. He was surprised at how much his fellow students had grown. Or ex-students, since he had graduated. He looked at Harry, who had helped him win the Quidditch cup in Harry's 3rd year, Oliver's last year in Hogwarts. He was quite burly, but looked very considerate of the people around him. He looked like a leader of a Quidditch team, considerate of his members, but eager to win. Harry reminded Oliver of himself.  
  
Oliver had only known Ginny for two years, but she still was a very sweet girl. Now, in her 6th year, she had grown to be a very pretty girl. Her flaming red hair was now more of a shocking orange, and her tanned face still had loads of freckles. She still admired Harry, but now even more because he saved her way back in the 2nd year from Tom Riddle (a.k.a Voldemort).  
  
Ron was very much the same as he was before, except strong and tough, like Harry. He had swept his red hair off to the side, making him look very shy. He was very shy, but was a master at Wizards' Chess, and obsessed with the Chudley Cannons. He was even more obsessed with them because they had won the Quidditch cup 2 years ago (although Harry said they won by luck). He looked like a comedian, shy, but very out-going, and Oliver thought he looked like a great person to be around.  
  
Hermione. He was shocked by her appearance. He was shocked because he didn't recognize her. But then again – who would unless you're her closest friend? To Oliver, Hermione was gorgeous. She was always pretty, but now she was the most gorgeous girl alive. And brilliant. And intelligent. To him, she was perfect. But, then again, she was 5 years younger than her. But, then again, - what did age matter now that he was in his 20s?  
  
The train began to slow down. Oliver cleared his throat and cleared his thoughts along with it. He knew he was going to be known as a professor now, since Madam Hooch was gone, and had better things to do than think about very beautiful and intelligent girls. Although Madam Pomfrey could mend bones in a minute, Madam Hooch's injury was very serious, and could not be healed with regular magic. She wouldn't be able to teach for a year because of crutches, but Oliver was prepared. Quidditch was his life. And he was going to teach it to others.  
  
"Well, time to start the best year of our lives, eh?" he said. He winked at Ginny and Hermione and gestured them and Harry and Ron off of the train. A familiar voice greeted them.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny! Yeh all right?" Hagrid bellowed, a lantern in his hand. "Oh, an' Oliver…come back to teach Quidditch, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, Hagrid, how you doing?" Oliver asked. A few girls squealed behind him. Hagrid chuckled.  
  
"Now there's two famous boys," Hagrid said, nodding at Harry and Oliver. "An' there's goin' to be two fan clubs as well."  
  
Both Harry and Oliver went beet red.  
  
"Ah, I'm just kiddin' yeh," Hagrid laughed, swinging the lantern in his hand to and fro. "Enjoy the feast!"  
  
Oliver waved farewell to the group, explaining that he had to make his appearance at the front table with the rest of the professors, and left. Hermione wish he didn't go. His slight disappearance felt like someone had taken her heart and stepped on it.  
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You look like your best friend died."  
  
"No, I'm all right," Hermione assured him.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep, of course! It's the beginning of the 7th year – the supposedly best year of our lives! Why wouldn't I be happy?"  
  
"I don't know…let's go see the sorting ceremony."  
  
As Hermione approached the two wooden doors that became so familiar in her life, she had only two things on her mind – Oliver Wood and the last year in Hogwarts. And she was going to make sure this was going to be the best year of them all!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There it is! How do you like it? I hope the second chapter will be a bit longer (and maybe a bit better) but this was more of an intro than anything else. Please send in your reviews and ideas! They really help – it's surprisingly true! Lol I'll be posting the second chapter as soon as I finish it, but hopefully in the next week (since it's March Break after all)! Woo-hoo! Maybe you'll even see Chapter 3 next week! Stay tuned!  
  
SilverDragonLady – thanks for the compliment! I really want to be an author when I grow up (but I'm sad 'cause I won't be able to use Harry Potter characters or I'll be sued lol), and this seemed like the best place to do it!  
  
WeeztieFairie – sorry, I haven't finished it yet but I just decided to upload it anyway. I added a bit more though…are you happy? :) I hope you are! I will continue! Do not worry!  
  
And I just finished! 


	2. Chapter 2 Too Many Lies

Chapter 2 ~ Too Many Lies  
  
"You are the stars, you are the sun/You are the earth, you are the one/All of this time, I've not been true/Hiding the fact that I wanted you!  
  
It's a lie, lie, lie/Like before, before/Everyday I, I/Want you more, more, more/  
  
What am I gonna do/What am I gonna do/You, are the one – it is you, you're the one, you're the one!"  
  
"Lie, Lie, Lie" by Myra  
  
The trio stood in the entrance hallway, followed by Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and fellow 7th years. There was a sudden buzz of chattering among them. Some of them talked about the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, some talked about Oliver Wood, some talked about N.E.W.Ts, while some just talked about their last year. They were amazed that this was going to be the last year on their lives in here, and agreed to make it a good one.  
  
They made their way to the Gryffindor table, but something stopped them. "Hey, Potter!"  
  
Harry swung around. Staring him in the face was his arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to ask something," he said, putting a very light blonde strand behind his ears. His very light face, his piercing silver eyes, and his light pink lips made him look like the most evil wizard alive. He was handsome, but the look in his eyes said that no one was going to mess around with him. He glanced at Hermione and whistled. "I wanted to ask this incredibly gorgeous girl to go out with me! So, how about it?"  
  
Hermione looked upon him, about to burst with rage. Draco Malfoy – the pure- blood. Draco Malfoy – the "better" one than everybody else. Draco Malfoy – the Slytherin. After an awkward silence, Hermione said, "I don't think you'd want to go out with me."  
  
"Why not?" Malfoy said, not realising who he was talking to. "We're obviously meant to be together."  
  
"How so?" Hermione asked, ready to turn around and walk away.  
  
"Well, you're beautiful, tall, look nice – and I'm," Malfoy chuckled. "Well, let's just say I'm everybody's fantasy."  
  
Harry and Ron tried hard to resist their laughter, but it popped out. Hermione stood still, not even smiling a bit. "No, way Malfoy – you're not my fantasy. And I don't think you'd ever want to go out with a "Mudblood" like me!" She turned on her heel and sped to the great hall, looking confident but extremely troubled.  
  
"What?" Malfoy spat. "Th-that's Granger? The mudblood? Ew! I was making a mistake!"  
  
"Well, you didn't seem to think that at first," Harry told him. Draco's face turned a dark shade of pink. "Oh – whatever, Potter. See you in the Quidditch finals, eh?" He walked away.  
  
"Imagine that!" Ron exclaimed, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. "Draco Malfoy – the "fantasy" of all girls – asking Hermione, whom he's been making fun of for years – to go out with him! I'm gonna be laughing for weeks!"  
  
Harry nodded and chuckled a bit before saying, "Let's see the sorting ceremony."  
  
As they walked to the table, they saw Hermione buried in her books. She appeared to be crying, but as they approached even closer, they saw her face had just gone extremely red.  
  
"You all right, Hermione?" asked Harry, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Of course I am!" Hermione said, closing The Standard Book of Spells, Year 7. "Just rehearsing a spell for Charms."  
  
"But we haven't even started classes yet!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You're right," she said, giving in. "It's just so, so irrigating. Malfoy asked me out."  
  
"So? What of it?" Ron asked. "It's actually pretty funny. Malfoy asking you out!"  
  
"Why is it funny?" Hermione snapped, her face turning to an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"What he means is," Harry interrupted, glancing at Ron and then to Hermione, "Is that it's funny because Malfoy has been teasing you for absolutely pointless things, and then all of a sudden he asks you out."  
  
"He only asked me out because he thought I looked wonderful – but when he found out it was me, he cancelled his offer," Hermione croaked. "That means he only goes for looks, and a "mudblood" like me isn't good enough for him."  
  
"Hermione-" Ron and Harry said together, but they were interrupted by Dumbledore – the headmaster of Hogwarts, who stood up.  
  
He still had twinkling eyes, half-moon glasses, a crooked nose, and long, silver hair, but more wrinkles shone on his face, making him look incredibly wise and gentle. "Welcome, students – young wizards and witches, to Hogwarts. As you all know, except for the wee little new first years – the Forbidden Forest is absolutely forbidden to all students." He chuckled a bit. "Hence the name. Now, let us watch the sorting ceremony."  
  
Professor McGonagull, who taught Transfiguration, put the familiar 4-leg stool, and the battered sorting hat. Harry remembered it quite well, as he had encountered it in his first and second years. It broke into its song:  
  
"I might be old and ugly,  
  
But you'll find out soon enough.  
  
I have a right old steady mind,  
  
And I'm mighty – strong and tough.  
  
I'm a thinking cap,  
  
And I will find where you ought to be.  
  
So try me on, don't be afraid,  
  
For this is what I may see.  
  
I might put you in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal.  
  
They just, patient and true,  
  
And unafraid of toil.  
  
Or maybe in Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a wise, intelligent mind.  
  
Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind.  
  
Or perhaps in Gryffindor,  
  
The brave, the mighty at heart.  
  
Willing to face any obstacles,  
  
Thought it might cost the heart.  
  
Or maybe in Slytherin,  
  
You'll make your real friends.  
  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
I'm better than the black bowlers,  
  
And the top hats that stand sleek and tall.  
  
I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
And I can cap them all."  
  
Applause broke out through the great hall. The Sorting Hat sounded a lot like the one Harry heard way back in the first year, but he was glad to hear it again. Professor McGonagull cleared her throat, unrolled a large, long scroll, adjusted her glasses, and began to read.  
  
"AMONY, AVERY!"  
  
A short, mean girl with greasy, black hair approached the stool. McGonagull put the hat gently on her head, and after a few seconds the hat cried, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"BOONY, CHARLES!"  
  
A cute boy with dirty blond hair walked up. He heard a few whistles from fellow first years, and winked at them. McGonagull put the hat on, and after 20 seconds the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The sorting continued, a large amount of students were selected to be in Slytherin, and Harry didn't like that at all. Hermione, becoming bored with the ceremony, looked up the large table, where all the professors sat. She remembered Flitwick, the Charms professor, who had grown slightly larger, but still needed a few books to look upon the great hall. She glared upon Snape, the Slytherin house leader and Potion Masters, who had always been mean to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. She was tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but thought better of it, and continued looking at the teachers. Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor, Professor Trewlaney, the Divination professor, an empty chair that belonged to Professor McGonagull, a tall, beautiful, dark-haired woman who Hermione had never seen before (she presumed it was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher), Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and, Professor Oliver Wood. She gazed and stared at him, for how long, she didn't know, until finally, Harry nudged her out of her trance.  
  
"Yo? Hermione?" Harry cried. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine…is the Sorting Ceremony over?"  
  
"Just ended," Ron told her.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again. "I am pleased to present to you two new professors. One of them is here with us to stay, unless the curse of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers continues, while the other one is only staying for this year. I am proud to present your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Madeline Musetta!" The great hall erupted with applause, bringing a tooth-bearing smile to her face.  
  
"She looks kind," Ron told them.  
  
"And beautiful," Harry added.  
  
"Let's hope it's not another Lockhart clone," Ginny laughed.  
  
"And, and," Dumbledore continued. "As many of you already know, Madam Hooch is undergoing a large operation on her knee. This operation will bring her into crutches for about a year or so. She had a fairly bad broomstick accident. But, we do have a supply, who will be with us for this year. Although he is a player for the Appleby Arrows, he has agreed to give Broomstick Practise classes! I am pleased to announced – Professor Oliver Wood!"  
  
The great hall erupted again with applause – but other things were added too. Young girls whistled, whooped, cheered, cried, screamed, "We love you, Wood!" and clapped loudly. Hermione and Ginny began to whistle too. Harry and Ron, wide-eyed, told them to stop.  
  
Oliver stood up and told them, "Thanks everyone," before sitting back down.  
  
"Now, let's enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore concluded. The plates were suddenly full of different types of food – they goblets were full of pumpkin juice, and all of them began to eat like beasts.  
  
After the feast, they were all too stuffed and tired too talk, and lazily headed up the stairs, Hermione the Head Girl and Seamus Finnigan the Head Boy in the lead.  
  
Hermione turned corners, unlocked doors, and went to three dead ends before eventually finding the Fat Lady portrait. She had too much on her mind, like what this year would be like, Oliver Wood, how much homework they'll have, Oliver Wood, Harry and Ron, Oliver Wood, Crookshanks, Oliver Wood, and Ginny were a few things. She was staring at the portrait absentmindedly until the Fat Lady repeated again, "Password, dear?!"  
  
"Oh, uh, hum…" Hermione answered, shaking her head. "Uh…Cauldron Cakes."  
  
"In you go dear," the Fat Lady gestured, the portrait swinging open.  
  
"Home sweet home at last!" Ron cried running in and jumping onto a couch. He was looking like he was having the time of his life until he drooped down, yawned, and collapsed onto the couch. He had fallen asleep.  
  
"That's Ron, I guess," Neville Longbottom, "the forgetful kid", said. "He eats and eats until he falls asleep." He paused before breaking into a loud yawn. "Guess I'm the same way. Good night, mates."  
  
The common room, looked different to Harry and Hermione. They were suddenly known as "the oldest kids", with year 6s and younger beneath them. It was a strange feeling.  
  
After a few hours of chatting, the common room slowly began to empty. Harry and Hermione, however, chatted until the wee hours of the morning.  
  
"How come you were so upset when Malfoy made an attempt to make you his date?" Harry asked, looking deeply concerned.  
  
"It's just…it's just…" Hermione began, struggling not to let her face turn red. "I've been told…too many lies this summer vacation. Lots of boys, they – they would tell me that I was the most incredible girl they've ever met. Then, I tell them the truth about me. I'm a witch – I'm a bit intelligent. I'm Head Girl. It's like they want a naughty girl, or a bimbo. The second they find out who I really am, they turn away."  
  
"I know the feeling," Harry told her. Hermione looked up, so Harry continued. "Remember – I'm famous because I have a scar on my forehead and got rid of Voldemort. But in the second year – the second that I spoke Parsletongue for the first time everyone thought I was bad. They wouldn't speak to me at all. Thought I'd kill them. It's a terrible feeling."  
  
Ron snored beside them, still asleep in the couch, but Harry went on. "They think you're great because you have a lightning bolt on your head and you're a seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but the second you get to know them you just get uninterested."  
  
"Except Colin Creevey," Hermione argued, smiling. Colin Creevey was a 6th year, and had always considered Harry his "idol".  
  
"Unfortunately, in my case," Harry laughed.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Hermione and Harry began to get tired. Their silent voices were soon droned out by Ron's snores, they yawned constantly, and eventually they ran out of things to talk about! They headed up the stairs, parting ways, and went to their dormitories – Hermione wondering about school and Oliver, Harry wondering about when the first Quidditch practise would occur.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hi! I just finished the second chapter – what do you think? It'll get even better don't worry!  
  
Thanks to all of you who have sent reviews in – it really helps!  
  
Jillybean – Thanks for your compliments! I hope the rest of the story will be just as good and meet up with your expectations!  
  
G*Ness – Thanks for all your help and your welcome for the help with yours. I don't think my story will be as good as yours. Everybody check it out! It's called Gravity is Holding Onto Me – it's also an O/H fic, but it's really really good! Check it out! 


	3. Chapter 3 All Eyes On Me

Chapter 3 ~ All Eyes On Me  
  
"Whenever I sang my songs/On the stage, on my own/Whenever I said my words/I'd be wishing they would be heard/Then I saw you smiling at me/Was it real or just my fantasy/You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar/My last night here with you/Same old songs just once more/You're last night here with me?/Maybe yes, maybe no/I kinda liked it your way/How you shyly placed your eyes on me/Did you ever know – that I had mine on you?"  
  
- "Eyes On Me" by Faye Wong  
  
"You're doing a fantastic job at being Head Girl, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically the next morning. "Getting us lost on the way to the common room, forgetting the password, staying up very late talking to Harry, waking up late. You should've lost about 20 house points by now!"  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it," Hermione replied crankily. It was true, she had stayed up a bit too late, but she had reasons. "I've had a lot on my mind. Like what this school year is going to be like, what kind of homework will have."  
  
"Well, then – why don't you wake up and make that dream a reality?" Ron asked, helping himself to some bacon.  
  
"Lay off, Ron," Harry said grumpily. He didn't want a big argument to take place on the first morning back.  
  
"Sorry," Ron apologized, chewing his bacon eagerly. At that moment, Professor McGonagull came around, passing out their timetables for the week. Ron groaned. "We've got History of Magic first. It didn't matter if you slept in anyway, Hermione; we all sleep through History of Magic."  
  
History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts. He was very boring, and droned on and on about dates and people that had an effect on our lives. About twice in each class Harry could afford to copy down a date or person, but most of the class was spent sleeping. As the minutes passed by, Harry lazily took out his timetable. He had Care of Magical Creatures next – he was eager what Hagrid would be teaching them of now. During the past years he had taught them about imps, which are similar to the pixies, but cannot fly. He also taught them about Jobberknoll, which is a tiny blue bird. He dragged on about Hippocampus, which resembles a fleshy, pinkish mushroom. And never stopped talking about the Clabbert, a tree-dwelling creature that resembles a monkey and a frog. Everyone was anticipating something frightening in their 7th year, and they found out only too soon.  
  
As the Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's Hut, they buzzed about what the class would be about. Some predicted it would be about dragons, some said it would be boring and would probably be on Flobberworms again. None of them guessed that it would be:  
  
"Yeh, that there's a snidget," Hagrid told them. It was completely round, with a very long, thin beak and glistening, jewel-like eyes. It strongly resembled the golden snitch used in Quidditch. "It's very fast, an' very rare. Used to be used while playin' Quidditch, but yeh'll fin' that out in your next class. Were gon' see what it does when it's turned loose."  
  
"But, Professor Hagrid," Hermione said, raising her hand. "Won't it just fly away from us all?"  
  
"Clever question there, Hermione," Hagrid replied, tapping the cage the snidget was in. "I put a magic field aroun' here, so that the snidget won't escape. We'll see its actions, an' see how hard it is to feed one or catch one."  
  
The class turned out to be surprisingly interesting. As Hagrid let loose the snidget, Malfoy bragged on about hunting snidgets with his father in the woods behind his manor, claiming to catch one every day.  
  
"You should be arrested then, Malfoy," Harry told him, while looking around frantically for the snidget, which was incredibly fast. "The snidget is a protected species, and you cannot kill it or use it in Quidditch games. And owing to the fact that it's very rare and very low in numbers, I doubt you'd be able to even find one."  
  
Malfoy spat on the ground but Hagrid told Harry cheerfully, "I'm glad yeh know yeh're stuff. 10 points for Gryffindor."  
  
"That's wicked, Harry," Hermione complimented, noticing a yellow blob behind Ron's ear. "You studied!"  
  
"Not really," Harry explained. "I know that due to the fact that I've read "Quidditch Through the Ages" a thousand times."  
  
"Hey, Granger," Malfoy called to Hermione near the end of class. "Why didn't you know that fact about snidgets like Potter did? I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
"I did know-"  
  
"No, no, no," Malfoy interrupted. "I know why. You know you're already smarter than everybody else, so you decided to give poor old Potter a try. Oops! I made a mistake. Aren't you the poor old one Weasley?"  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron, turned furiously red.  
  
"Well, that's all right Granger," Malfoy continued, sneering. "I like you better when you're beautiful and stupid rather than your old bushy-haired, buck-teeth, know-it-all self." And with that he walked away to the Quidditch pitch, his bodyguard Goyle and Crabbe right behind him.  
  
"Class dismissed!" Hagrid said, heading back into his hut. The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way to the Quidditch pitch, for their first Broomstick Practice.  
  
"You'll pay for those words, Malfoy!" Ron called. He turned to Hermione and Harry. "Ooh, he makes me so furious. I wish we could beat him up. Make him leave us alone. I'll-" he made a violent swish in the air, punched the air, and kicked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't like him either," Hermione agreed. "But violence isn't the way to solve anything. We just have to tell him off, quickly."  
  
"And how exactly do we do that, quickly?" Harry asked, as they walked across the grounds.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said. "Let's just go to Broomstick Practice…ah! It's Oliver!"  
  
"That's Professor Wood, Hermione," Ron corrected.  
  
Oliver (or Professor Wood) stood next to a large box (which contained broomsticks and Quidditch supplies). He was wearing a long cloak embroidered with golden snitches, but was not wearing a wizards hat.  
  
"All right, now," he called, gesturing them in. "We all know how to play Quidditch, I presume. But for all those who play on their houses' teams, you know you can only play one position. In these next few classes, we'll be going over the roles of other players, and seeing what it's like to be in their position. This week, we'll be talking about seekers." He looked towards Draco and Harry. "You both are seekers, right?"  
  
"And captains," Malfoy added with a grin.  
  
"And captains," Oliver repeated. "Would you both like to demonstrate what a seeker does, since your both so experienced?"  
  
Harry looked towards Malfoy. Harry knew he could defeat him; he had done so in the previous year, when Gryffindor took the Quidditch cup for the 1st time since the Slytherins defeat in the 3rd year (the Gryffindors took the cup from the Ravenclaws in year 5, and the Slytherins in year 6). Harry nodded. Malfoy turned to Harry. Harry was good, but to Malfoy, he seemed like nothing. "I'll defeat him," Malfoy thought, "if it's the last thing I do!" He nodded as well.  
  
"All right then, boys," Oliver continued, "here are your broomsticks. Their Firebolts." Oliver passed the broomsticks to Harry and Malfoy. Harry loved Firebolts – he previously owned one before getting it upgraded to a Firebolt 450. Malfoy looked down at his broomstick in disgust. "Why can't you supply us with Firebolt 450s, or Twisters?" he asked.  
  
"They're just as good, Draco," Oliver assured him. "I'll let the snitch go, and you'll both chase after it. Afterwards we'll all practice. Snitches are very swift and are a light colour, so they're also very hard to see," Oliver told the class. "You have to have a very keen eye to be able to see it."  
  
He opened up the large box beside him. Contained inside were bludgers, golf balls, baseballs, beachballs, quaffles, and broomsticks. He opened up a compartment which contained the snitch. It buzzed around wildly, but Oliver held it tight in his palm. "Ready, boys?" Oliver asked. Both Harry and Draco nodded, eyeing each other carefully. "All right," Oliver continued. He let go of the snitch. "Go!"  
  
Harry leaped up into the air. It was an incredible feeling, being in the Quidditch pitch, against Malfoy to search for the snitch. He felt like he was playing an official game – but there were no bludgers, quaffles, chasers, keepers, or beaters. He looked around for the snitch and figured his best bet was to rise higher to look around the pitch. From below he heard cheers from Hermione, Ron, and Neville. He also heard hisses and boos from the Slytherins.  
  
Malfoy flew high, doing flips to get the students' attention. He figured he'd just follow Harry around and block him whenever he came close to the snitch, and then Harry, annoyed, would give up. He heard cries from and shouts from several Slytherins, and boos and hisses from the Gryffindors. He looked towards Harry, who was now high in the sky, looking around the pitch for the snitch. Malfoy flew higher too.  
  
Hermione watched from below, looking at Harry, Draco, and then at Oliver. He was an amazing professor (or at least that was Hermione's thoughts). She thought it was very intelligent of him to give everybody a shot at different Quidditch positions. She looked up at Harry again, who was searching everywhere.  
  
"Where could it be?" Harry muttered, who was flying around wildly. He noticed Malfoy closely behind, noticed Ron and Hermione cheering for him way down below, and – that's when he spotted it. The golden snitch was flying right above Hermione's head. She obviously didn't seem to realise that, and just stood there. Harry, however, dove down, his speed increasing. Draco followed him, wondering where the snitch was.  
  
Harry sped down, eager to get past Draco, who was quickly following. He headed towards Hermione, who was both shocked and worried. She looked around wildly, trying to find out what was the matter. "What's going on?" Hermione cried to Ron, who was standing beside her.  
  
"The snitch!" Ron exclaimed, looking above Hermione's head, where the snitch was flying to and fro. "It's above your head!"  
  
"What? Where?" Hermione questioned, about to swing her arms over her head in attempt to get the snitch. Everyone turned their heads towards her. All eyes were on her as Harry dove down, almost striking her in the head, but narrowly missing.  
  
"Right here!" Harry exclaimed, hopping off his broomstick traditionally next to Hermione, the snitch clasped tightly in his hand. Malfoy landed next to him, scowling furiously.  
  
"Great job, Harry!" Oliver exclaimed, running up to Harry. "Brilliant! 10 points to Gryffindor. All right class lets practice."  
  
They spent the rest of the class in pairs, up high on broomsticks, throwing golf balls that had a spell on them so that they would swerve and turn. Hermione was paired up with Ron, and Harry spent the remains of the class talking with Oliver.  
  
"So, how have you been, Harry?" Oliver asked, throwing a quaffle up in the air and catching it repeatedly.  
  
"Not too bad," Harry said. "I've been concentrating a lot on Quidditch, but the N.E.W.Ts are coming up, so I've got to focus on that as well. Plus, I'm seeing Cho now, and although we don't get to see each other quite as often as we'd like, we owl each other every week. I spent most of my holidays with her. And also, Voldemort is still running loose, although I thought I got rid of him for good way back in year 6…" Harry stopped speaking, looking lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel, Harry," Oliver told him, dropping the quaffle on the ground accidentally. "Year 7 was the toughest for me. I was really happy about winning the Quidditch Cup (finally), but I had lots of other things on my mind as well. I'm glad we actually got to finish the season. I thought Professor McGonagull would cancel it like she did in Year 6, when you were in year 2, Harry…but she didn't. I thought maybe you'd get an accident like in the first year you were here, but you didn't. I also had N.E.W.Ts on my mind as well…oh well – better make the best of it, eh, Harry? Try to divide your time. Make Quidditch practices about 3 times a week – on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays, that's the best – and then afterwards, write an owl to Cho…then do your homework, y'know? Well, class is almost over. See you later, Harry. Class dismissed!"  
  
Hermione hopped off her broomstick, wondering what Oliver and Harry were chatting about. It looked extremely important. "Maybe they were talking about me!" she thought hopefully.  
  
Ron looked towards her, and saw her beaming. He looked at her, confused. "What's the matter with you? You look too…happy."  
  
"So what?" Hermione snapped, walking back into the great hall. "Shouldn't I be happy?"  
  
"Yeah…I guess…" Ron replied, shrugging. "It's just strange – I haven't seen you so happy since Madam Pomfrey "accidentally" shrunk your teeth!"  
  
"I've been happy loads of times," Hermione argued, shaking her head. "You just haven't been there all the times I was happy."  
  
Harry came up from behind, interrupting them. "I wonder what's going to be for lunch, today," Harry wondered, putting his arms around Hermione in a friendly way. "I'm starving!"  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. Harry looked at both of them in concern. "All right," Harry sighed, "what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Hermione lied. She put on a smile. "Wasn't that Broomstick lesson great? I never knew how hard it was to follow and catch a snitch. You did a great job!"  
  
"Yeah, and you should've seen the look on Malfoy's face when you caught the snitch!" Ron added.  
  
"Maybe Malfoy will shut up about his great Quidditch skills now," Harry said, walking through the entrance hall with his friends.  
  
"Great job, Potter!" Dean Thomas complimented as they reached the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Yeah – that was brilliant!" Neville added.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Ron told Neville; they sat down to eat lunch, which included toast, eggs, waffles, pastries, and a goblet of milk.  
  
All through lunch the compliments continued. Harry sat there, saying his share of "thanks", but not bragging. Hermione admired that about him – she didn't like people who boasted and bragged (like Malfoy), but other things soon popped into her head. Her head rose to the table where all the professors sat. She noticed Oliver chatted politely to Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, and smiled. Oliver was so kind and gentle, yet dedicated to his line of work. She admired that about him as well.  
  
"Yoo-hoo!" Ron cried, waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Hermione! Hello? We've got class in 10 minutes. Let's go!"  
  
Hermione shook her head and blinked several times. "Sorry," she apologized. She took her eyes off of Oliver; she didn't know what had gotten into her. "I'm not supposed to fall for boys," Hermione reminded herself in her thoughts. "I'm supposed to study, aren't I? I'm supposed to make this the best year of my life in Hogwarts!"  
  
"Ah," another nasty voice said in her head. "But there's always time for boys isn't there? Boys will make this year surprisingly better, I assure you."  
  
"No, no, no," her conscience interrupted. "But Oliver is a professor, not a student. It would've been appropriate 5 years ago, but he's a professor now…it's not right."  
  
"But," the nasty voice continued, "He's only a professor for this year, supplying for Madam Hooch. I'm sure he and you wouldn't mind hooking up…it would be great."  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed, standing up. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, I'm sorry," Hermione repeated. "Lunch was delicious, wasn't it? What class do we have next?"  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow, and looked at her. "Um…" he answered, glancing down at his timetable. "We have Transfiguration next."  
  
"And then we have DOUBLE Potions," Ron groaned beside her. "Transfiguration is one thing, but Potions – I'm going to be miserable this afternoon."  
  
"Well, look on the bright side," Harry told him. "Tomorrow – first thing – we've got Defence Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
Ron smiled, but his frown quickly appeared. "But then afterwards, we've got Divination!" Ron moaned.  
  
"Thank God I got rid of that!" Hermione said. "I have Arithmacy at that time."  
  
"Harry? Ron? Hermione?" a voice said behind them. They all jumped and turned around. Oliver stood behind them, grinning. "You kids are going to be late for class. Better head to…" he looked over Harry's shoulder and looked at the timetable, "…Transfiguration. 7th year Transfiguration is the best!" he assured them. "I think you're going to enjoy it. Now – chop, chop! See you later."  
  
"Thanks, Oliver!" Harry called. He winced guiltily. "I mean, Professor Wood!"  
  
Oliver chuckled. "Oliver's fine, okay?" he told the trio. "We used to be friends – I don't want that to change. See you all later."  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "Oliver's fine…" she thought, standing up with Ron and Harry. "Oliver's fine…" She opened her eyes and found Ron and Harry staring at her.  
  
"What's gotten into you?"! Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Hermione snapped. "Come on, then – let's go to Transfiguration!"  
  
"Something's gotten into you all right," Harry argued. "You're too giggly…never mind, I know what's going on."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Ron repeated.  
  
"You're just excited because Transfiguration is next!" Harry said. "That's your favourite class, isn't it?" Harry continued. "Well, next to Arithmacy that is."  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded. "Yep, that's it!" she told them. "Well, not really," she added in her thoughts.  
  
"Let's hope that's it," Ron said. "But it's still strange…"  
  
"Why?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Well," Ron replied, "Who's ever seen a student getting giggly over a class?"  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hey! Here's Chapter 3 – finished! I know it's a bit strange – Hermione's thoughts are taking over, I guess, and Ron doesn't like it. Thanks to all the reviewers, and I'll try to have Chapter 4 posted up soon!  
  
Draco's Girl – Sorry that it takes me so long – I've got to wait for the muse to descend down upon me before I write. I'm sure it's a bit difficult for you to, though! I'll try to have Chapter 4 finished sooner!  
  
Juvenus – Thanks for the compliment! I love Oliver and I love writing fics about him…sigh…who doesn't? 


	4. Chapter 4 Colliding With Love

Chapter 4 ~ Colliding with Love  
  
"I wish I never woke up this morning…already felt like this would be a bad day  
  
I tried to hard not to believe it…but it happened anyway  
  
But that's when I stared you in the eye, and I felt like everything would be all right  
  
Oh, 'cause when I'm with you, I'm in heaven…you're my angel come to life, and you bring me up to the sky…Oh, 'cause when I'm with you, I'm in heaven…and I wish I could stay, forever"  
  
- "Heaven" by 3LW  
  
The first few days back were horrible. Although the first day seemed like a blast, it all went downhill. The constant Potion classes irritated them, and History of Magic was just a bore. The usual homework had them working until the wee hours of the morning, so bags were forming under their eyes. The only limelight seemed to be Broomstick Practices (even though they only had one so far), and Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Let's just hope that Defence Against the Dark Arts will be good," Ron hoped, as they walked down the classroom.  
  
Professor Musetta seemed nice enough, and surprisingly, their first class was also nice. She brought in a demiguise. Everyone thought she was lying, as nothing appeared, but soon the graceful ape with large, black, doleful eyes appeared. She explained that they were found in the Far East, though only with great difficulty, as it could make itself invisible. She also told them that demiguise pelts were highly valued as the hair could be spun into Invisibility Cloaks. As she said this, her eyes flickered to where Harry was sitting, and she smiled. Harry had a feeling that she knew all about his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
For the rest of the class she let them practice trying to jinx it and stop it from making itself invisible. Everyone did well, but none of them succeeded – as soon as they cornered the demiguise to cast a spell it disappeared and went in-between the person's legs, knocking them over. At Hermione's turn, she nearly succeeded, she cast the spell ("Clearkyta") on it, just as it was about to become invisible, so now every time it tried to be fully invisible, you could see it, but very dimly.  
  
"Excellent, Ms. Granger!" Professor Musetta cried. "15 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
After class, Hermione walked down the hall gleefully, almost feeling like skipping. She ran ahead of Harry and Ron, cheering and whooping.  
  
"What's she so happy about?" Ron asked uneasily.  
  
"It's the weekend, Ron – everybody would be happy," Harry replied, as Hermione vanished out of sight.  
  
She cheered, whooped, hollered, and CRASH!  
  
Hermione collapsed to the ground in a heap. She had run into someone. She peered up to look, her eyes out of focus. She blinked a few times, and a tall figure came into view, with short, brown hair.  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right?" Oliver asked, helping her up. All of her books were knocked over, and all the students in the hall stopped to look.  
  
"Uh…yeah," Hermione replied, standing up. "I guess I was a little overexcited." Her heart was beating fast, but she thought it was just because she was running. She was wrong.  
  
"It's all right," Oliver replied, grinning his prize-winning grin. "Felt the same way before the weekend."  
  
"Really? How come?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Quidditch practices – first thing in the morning!" he laughed. "You gotta be careful though – you may never know what's around the corner – you can holler and cheer in the common room. I miss the Gryffindor common room. Is it still the same?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much – only the faces change…there's lots of familiar faces, of course, but I don't recognize a load of them," Hermione said, picking up her books. Oliver crouched down beside her to help.  
  
"Yeah…what's the password?" Oliver asked, picking up her History of Magic notebook.  
  
"I don't think I should be telling you that," Hermione answered.  
  
"Don't worry – I won't be going in there. Just curious – the password's are always funny," Oliver promised.  
  
"Oh, all right – it's Cauldron Cakes," Hermione replied, standing up and shoving her books in her bag.  
  
"Cauldron Cakes," he repeated, scratching his chin. "Not at all unusual. Well, thanks Hermione. You sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for helping," Hermione said. "See you later, Oliver."  
  
"Bye, Hermione!" Oliver called, as he turned the corner and out of her eyesight. She walked down the hall, feeling like leaping and hollering again because of her conversation with Oliver, but felt it better wise not to do so.  
  
Harry and Ron caught up with her.  
  
"Hermione," Ron panted, "where were you?"  
  
"Silly! Can't you see? I was right here the whole time!" Hermione exclaimed, deciding it was better not to tell them of the collision with Oliver.  
  
"You…run – so - fast," Harry choked, clutching his stomach.  
  
They resumed their walk. Harry and Ron were conversing of Wizard Chess strategies, but Hermione couldn't hear a word of their conversation. She felt like she was on Cloud Number 9, and she didn't want to come down. She ran over the conversation with Oliver over and over again, remembering every word that came out of his mouth. She ate dinner, but didn't know what she was eating. There was no taste. The only feeling in her mouth, her mind, her body, her heart – was love.  
  
"She's lost her bonkers, hasn't she?" Ron asked Harry. They were both watching Hermione suspiciously during dinner, and found it strange that she hadn't said a word about her Arithmacy lesson, or complained about the History of Magic lesson, or bragged about her ordeal with the demiguise.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Ron?" Harry replied through gritted teeth. "It's bananas."  
  
"It can be used both ways, Harry!" Ron argued back, shoving chicken furiously into his mouth. He chewed hardly and cried, "Ow! I bit my tongue!"  
  
"Well, I believe you," Harry agreed, knocking the argument aside. "She has gone insane. She hasn't said a word since we caught up with her in the hall. She seems really preoccupied." He wasn't eating anything, just staring amazingly at Hermione.  
  
"Well…one things sure," Ron said, washing down the blood on his tongue with his juice. "She sure is strange."  
  
"Ditto that," Neville Longbottom said, who was sitting on Ron's other side. He gazed uncontrollably at Hermione. "It looks like she's been petrified. Either that, or she's in love."  
  
"How would you know anything about love?" Parvati Patil started in. "You're a little squib, you know that? How would you know anything about love when you haven't even had a girlfriend?"  
  
Neville swallowed hard, not trying to be offended by her words. "I know one thing. The first time I ever saw a beautiful girl, which was you Lavender-" Lavender began to blush, "- I couldn't speak. I just stood still, amazed by your eyes, your face, everything." He closed his mouth, and didn't speak a word afterwards.  
  
"He's gone bonkers too," Ron said.  
  
After dinner, Hermione couldn't stand. She tried to move her legs, but they seemed frozen. She only got up after Harry assisted her, and after that, she wasn't sure she could move all that well either. She walked out of the Great Hall, catching a glimpse of Oliver. "How could anyone be so…so…gorgeous?" she thought, walking up the steps as Head Girl, the rest of the Gryffindors beside her. "But he'll never love me," she decided, lost in her thoughts, "because I'm just a little Head Girl with a pin on my robes, a little know-it-all." She swallowed uneasily, "No," she finished. "He'll never love me. Just get back to your studies…back to your…studies…"  
  
She walked up to the Fat Lady portrait, said the two magic words, and headed into the Gryffindor common room, not a thought of Oliver entering into her mind. She sat down on a crimson squishy couch, but was startled when she did so. She sat on someone!  
  
"Oh, I'm awfully sorry!" she said, blushing, ready to stand up.  
  
"Quite all right, Hermione," the person she sat on replied. "But you're awfully right – looks exactly the same – only the faces are unfamiliar."  
  
"Oliver!" Hermione exclaimed, twirling around. The sight of him made her head dizzy. "Why do I keep running into you?" she thought. She put a hair behind her ears and continued, "I thought you weren't going to in here. In fact, you PROMISED!"  
  
"Well," Oliver said, smiling guiltily, "I couldn't help myself. I saw the Fat Lady portrait, and was just curious. You won't report me, will you? I can't be fired on the first week back…" He hung his head low, and for once, Hermione felt sorry for him.  
  
"I won't report you," she answered, shaking her head. "You're a professor for bloody sake! And a good one too," she added. "Just…you shouldn't come in here anymore, you know? You're not a Gryffindor anymore. You were one for 7 years, but that period of time has ended. Time to move on with your life."  
  
"You're right, Head Girl Hermione," he said, grinning again as he glanced down at her robes, where the Head Girl pin lay. "I always knew you'd be Head Girl. I was confident. You were always wise, intelligent, pretty, friendly…Congratulations, Hermione. Well, better head on out, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," Hermione said, in a stern voice. But she couldn't help cracking a smile. "But you still like it?"  
  
"What? You? Of course!" he said.  
  
"No, no, no," Hermione replied, blushing. "The Gryffindor Common room!"  
  
"Oh…oh…yeah, right, of course," he answered, standing up. "Well, must be going now. Have to rehearse for Monday's class."  
  
"Rehearse?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you know," Oliver said, standing very close to the exit. "Gotta figure what position we're going to do. Keeper, Beater, Chaser…spectator," he added, laughing.  
  
"I think Keeper, definitely," Hermione said, moving closer. "Then, you can show us all your moves." She hit herself on her head. "Oh my god, I'm flirting! What's the matter with me?" she wondered.  
  
Oliver laughed. "Yeah, maybe I'll try that, thanks…" He opened the portrait door. "It was nice meeting you again."  
  
"Bye…" she waved, as he closed the portrait door.  
  
She heard 2 laughs behind her and twirled around yet again. She found Harry and Ron laughing at each other and pointing at Hermione.  
  
"Now, really, what's the matter with you?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"Hmm, let's see," Ron said, "'I think Keeper, definitely. Then, you can show us all your moves!'"  
  
Harry snorted. "'You're a professor, for bloody sake!'"  
  
"Honestly," Hermione said. "You guys are so…so…IMMATURE!" She spun on her wheel, and up to the girls' dormitories (she still stayed in the girls dormitories even though she was Head Girl, but she had her own bathroom).  
  
"Maybe Neville's right though," Harry said, watching Hermione shoot daggers at them as she went up the stairs. "Maybe she is in love."  
  
"Yeah, right," Ron snorted. "'I think Keeper, definitely. Then, you can show us all your moves!' She's just infatuated. She thinks Oliver is handsome, just like every other girl in the school."  
  
"That's not true, Ron," Harry disagreed. "Let's see what Parvati and Lavender are talking about."  
  
"Let's make a bet," Ron said, still smirking. "If they're not talking about Oliver I'll owe you…"  
  
"Agrippa," Harry answered. "The card."  
  
"BUT, but…I just got that. I've been searching for him forever!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry agreed, "But since you're so sure that they're talking about Oliver, then you can risk it, right?"  
  
"Oh, all right, Agrippa," he confirmed. "And if they are talking about Oliver you'll owe me…"  
  
"Nothing…you just get to keep your Agrippa card!" Harry replied, laughing.  
  
"HEY! No fair!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but since Agrippa is so worthy to you, you'll be happy just to have him, won't you?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked at him angrily. "Oh…all right," Ron said, walking towards Parvati and Lavender. "When did you become so good at negotiating, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know…maybe I get it from Hermione, or Draco, or something," Harry replied, bewildered.  
  
"So, what are you lovely girls talking about?" Ron asked Parvati and Lavender, who were giggling.  
  
"Oh, just about make-up, clothes, love potions," Parvati replied. "Girly stuff."  
  
Harry saw Ron's jaw drop. Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh, and Oliver! I wonder how he got into the Gryffindor Common Room!" Lavender told them, giggling more.  
  
This time, Harry's jaw dropped. Ron smirked. "I GET TO KEEP MY AGRIPPA CARD, YES!" he yelled, making the whole common room silent. "Sorry…" He went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, still leaping and shouting, though very silently.  
  
"Don't you think Oliver's amazing?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry replied, wishing that he left with Ron as well.  
  
"You know what?" Parvati asked, twirling her hair uncontrollably. "I bet…no, I know that you Harry…you're a smaller version of Wood."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, feeling his cheeks burn with red.  
  
"You've got everything that Wood has," Parvati continued, still twirling her hair. "You're the captain, Harry, the captain – and you've got speed, potential, you're brave, you teach us, the players everything, you've got talent…"  
  
"…Looks," Lavender added, giggling slightly. They wound up in a fist of giggles, and Harry, turning away with face still red, decided to call on a practise.  
  
His team marched behind him to the Quidditch stands, and went inside the locker room. He looked upon his teammates. Ron Weasley and Colin Creevey were the beaters, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and a new girl who arrived in the 5th year (and was now also in the 7th) named Selina Teeny were chasers, Dean Thomas was keeper, and Harry, himself, was seeker.  
  
"All right, the Quidditch year has just begun…first practise," he reminded them, as he paced around the room. "We've got to get it…again. Our last year – except for you, Colin. But still, it's our last attempt together to win. We'll make Slytherin sad, Ravenclaw raving, and make sure the Hufflepuffs are howling."  
  
"Those are very good alliterations," Ron complimented. Harry nodded and continued.  
  
"So…let's make us, the team, proud…let's make the Gryffindors proud…the SCHOOL proud!" Harry roared.  
  
"Careful, man, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack," Dean Thomas laughed.  
  
Harry smiled. "You're right…" Harry said, as they walked out of the lockers in their Quidditch robes, broomsticks gripped in hands. "I'm getting too uptight. Don't want to end up like Oliver, now do I?"  
  
"What's wrong with ending up like me?" a voice said.  
  
The team jumped and turned around, looking at Oliver. "WHY – do you always do that?" Harry asked, ignoring Oliver's question.  
  
"Do what?" Oliver questioned, looking puzzled. The look reminded Harry of the first time Professor McGonagull called him out of Charms class to tell him Harry had been seeker. That was such a long time ago, but it was still crisp and fresh in his mind.  
  
"You always turn up out of the blue, asking questions, and making us all startled," Harry answered, the rest of the team nodding and whispering.  
  
"Sorry, Harry – I've got to overlook this Quidditch practise…just to see what you're techniques are like, you know…"  
  
But Harry knew. Oliver didn't want to "overlook" the Quidditch practise – he wanted to fly himself, remember what it was like to fly at the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Harry agreed. As he said that he saw Lavender and Parvati giggling. Selina had never met Oliver before (except in Broomstick Classes) but she was also slightly shocked, smiling like she slept with a coat hanger in her mouth.  
  
The team took off, Oliver beside Harry. Harry noticed Oliver closing his eyes as he flew up, as if truly feeling the experience. Harry grinned. "He's really obsessed with Quidditch," Harry thought. He glimpsed below and noticed Hermione walking into the grounds, the Quidditch box with all the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch contained inside it. She was smiling again; it seemed she had forgotten about the embarrassing ordeal.  
  
"I'm gonna let the materials out," Hermione yelled.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Harry yelled back as he soared through the air. Hermione unlocked the box, and the Quidditch balls flew in every direction. Harry caught a glimpse of the snitch beside Oliver, who was flying beside him, doing loops.  
  
"Tell me, Oliver," Harry said, catching Oliver's attention.  
  
"Hmm?" Oliver replied, stopping his Twister 300 immediately.  
  
"You told me at the Quidditch World Cup way back then, that you were going to sign up with Puddlemere United – what happened?"  
  
"They offered me a good home and all," Oliver answered, avoiding a bludger that swerved over his head. Ron swung the bat and flung it all the way to the other end of the pitch. "GOOD ONE RON!" Olive cleared his throat. "But, they had "better" keepers then I did, supposedly, and they…" he gulped.  
  
"Kicked you off?" Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah…I mean, they said 'No hard feelings' and all, but I was still hurt – it was my favourite team!" He spotted Ron, looking offended, so Oliver shouted, "BUT CHUDLEY CANNONS ARE AWESOME TOO!" He cleared his throat once more. "I found my real home at the Appleby Arrows…got accepted when you were in your 6th year, Harry. Been there ever since. I'm a supposed 'celebrity', but I don't like it to be that way. I'm just playing my favourite sport in the world. You know?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, grasping the snitch in his arm. He released it again. "But you've just left them for a year – what's going on?"  
  
"Well," Oliver said, "we've got 2 keepers. One is a reserve – if I'm ill, injured, any sort of thing, he'll go. Everyone on the team says he's not as good as me, but he'll do for the year." He chuckled slightly. "So now-"  
  
SMASH!  
  
A bludger came and struck Oliver in the face, and he twirled down to the ground, in a peaceful darkness.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hello! I just finished, and I hope you enjoy. I know – it's a bit of a cliffhanger – and I know what you're thinking – will Oliver be all right? (Maybe, maybe not). Stay tuned for more!  
  
Thanks Dark-Fox – Madam Hooch will hopefully be all right, I only needed her to be out of the way so that the lovely Oliver Wood could take place.  
  
Thanks G*Ness – it really means a lot when you review since you're stories are so fantastic. I'm glad you also like the Easter challenge…I've only started, but I think it'll turn out great.  
  
Red-Haired Vixen – thanks for reviewing! I'll be sure to read your stories!  
  
Draco's Girl – you've reviewed a lot! I would love to read your stories (but there's none on Fanfiction.net right now…but as soon as there is I will)! Thanks for reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5 Never Giving Up

Chapter 5 ~ Not Giving Up  
  
"I never had a dream come true,  
  
Till the day that I found you.  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
  
You'll always be my baby.  
  
I've never found the words to say,  
  
'You're the one I think about each day'…"  
  
- "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7  
  
Oliver came tumbling down through the air onto the ground, struggling to get on his broom. But it was no use – unlike the Firebolt 450 (which Harry was most glad to have) – Twisters didn't have safety with it. If Oliver owned a Firebolt he would find his Firebolt flying underneath him, scooping him up and bringing him to safety. Instead, his Twister 300 came tumbling down with him.  
  
Hermione sat in the stands, shocked at what was happening. She wanted Oliver safe (her heart was beating faster than ever before), he had only been at Hogwarts for one week. She stood up; thanking herself for paying attention, rose her wand, pointed at Oliver and shouted, "Clumos!"  
  
Oliver stopped, about a metre from the ground. He opened his eyes, dumbfounded; he then sighed a deep sigh of relief, and fainted.  
  
Harry swooped down beside him. "Hermione what did you do?"  
  
"Unlike you," she said, pointing a finger at him, "I remembered our Charms class on Wednesday. "Clumos" is the hovering spell. It's much more convenient than Wingardium Leviosa now, is it? Instead of lifting them in the air, they just hover up and down slightly. That's what I did to Oliver."  
  
"Awesome, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "You should teach that to me!"  
  
Ron hollered down, cheering that Hermione was clever and that Oliver was safe. He threw his club in the air as he cheered; he landed, and he attempted to catch it, but he missed and it tumbled down and down. CLUNK! Hermione was knocked unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"I hope she's not brain damaged, that club did a lot."  
  
"She'll lose her clever brain! Damn, and I wanted her to help me with my Potions."  
  
"I think I'll like her better without her clever brain."  
  
"Don't say that! She's really cool! And pretty gorgeous too…"  
  
"And what am I, chopped liver?"  
  
"Guys! Stop! Man, she might not even remember us."  
  
"Why didn't she just do the hovering charm again? She could've saved the club from knocking her out."  
  
"She didn't know it was tumbling down, she was busy talking with me."  
  
Hermione lay on the bed in the infirmary, unknowing of the Gryffindor Team's conversation. The clunk on the head seriously damaged her head. Little did she know, this injury would be worth it.  
  
Oliver lay beside her, since he had not awoken yet from his faint. The team was discussing their injuries, but Madam Pomfrey shooed them away. "Their my patients," she complained, throwing them out of the infirmary. "And they can't even hear you anyway, so there's no use talking to them." She muttered something about, "Nonsense children" and "I thought they'd have more sense in them" as Harry and Ron walked outside in the hall, broomsticks still in hand.  
  
"This is all my fault," Ron groaned. He felt very guilty. "If only I didn't cheer that Oliver was all right and Hermione was clever…If only I didn't throw my club into the air…If only…"  
  
"There's no use complaining about it now," Harry said.  
  
"But…but…I thought you care about Hermione!" Ron cried.  
  
"I do, you know I do, you nutter!" Harry replied, shaking his head. "But there's no use saying 'if only'. It's not really completely, entirely your fault. But it doesn't matter, since we should think about if she's going to be all right, and not think about how you did it."  
  
"All right," Ron said stubbornly. "Okay…man, if only Oliver owned a Firebolt 450, he wouldn't have fallen…"  
  
"And DO NOT place the blame on someone else, Ron!" Harry said, although he laughed. Ron always either thought it was his fault or he blamed it on someone else.  
  
They reached the Fat Lady's portrait and looked at them. "You look as though someone died."  
  
"Well, almost," Harry replied. "Cauldron Cakes."  
  
"In you go, dears…" the Fat Lady replied, still looking at the appearances on their faces.  
  
"HALT!" a soft but confident voice yelled.  
  
Harry and Ron flinched, and slowly turned around. Professor Dumbledore came running behind them.  
  
"Sorry about the yelling," Dumbledore apologized, walking towards them both. "I almost made myself deaf as well."  
  
"What do you need, Professor?" Ron asked, laying his broomstick upon the Fat Lady portrait. She seemed to despise the broomstick, she looked at it as though shooting daggers and said "Humph!" but seemed more interested in Dumbledore's reply.  
  
"I just heard of an accident on the Quidditch pitch," Dumbledore told them, his twinkling blue eyes filled with worry. "Are Miss Granger and Professor Wood all right? It would be an upmost shame to lose intelligent minds like that. Miss Granger with all of her knowledge – Wood with all of Quidditch strategies. Madam Pomfrey is a little upset about the outburst of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and she wouldn't let me in."  
  
"Oliver just fainted after Hermione performed the hovering charm," Harry explained. "And after the club hit Hermione on the head, and she was knocked unconscious." Ron turned pink, still feeling guilty. Dumbledore seemed to know what Ron was thinking about.  
  
"Accidents happen," he told them. "It was an accident that the bludger hit him in the face. It was accident that he fell off of his broomstick. It was very fortunate that Miss Granger remembered the very convenient hovering charm. It was an accident that Mr Weasley-" he glanced at Ron, his eyes very wide yet still tinkling, "-overcome in his excitement, threw the club in the air. It was accident that he missed catching it, and again – an accident that the club hit poor Miss Granger on he head. But accidents happen, and we shouldn't live our lives feeling guilty. I hope they'll be all right. I'll tell Madam Pomfrey that you boys may visit them in the morning. She is your best friend isn't she?"  
  
They both nodded. "Without Hermione I wouldn't have my Broomstick Servicing Kit, or my homework would all be completed," Harry told them. "She's a great friend."  
  
"And without her…" Ron said, prodding his head. "…I would've never learned the Wingardium Leviosa spell!"  
  
Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron laughed, but when Dumbledore stopped, a deafening silence filled the hallways.  
  
"This is a tragedy," Dumbledore told them. "But I urge you not to tell anyone what has happened – I've already told that to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, which went in the common room earlier. You may, however, tell Hagrid. I personally, have only told him about an accident. You may give him the details. Let us hope that everything will turn out all right."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded again and Dumbledore turned around, eyes still twinkling, but a look of worry pressed down upon his face.  
  
"Should we go down to Hagrid's now?" Ron asked. No sooner had he said this than a brown owl suddenly swooped down above them, dropping a piece of parchment on the ground near Harry. He picked it up and recognised the untidy scrawl as Hagrid's.  
  
"I heard abou' the news from Dumbledore. Is Hermione all righ'? Is Wood? Come over for a cup of tea. I hope Hermione will be fine. – Hagrid"  
  
"Let's go," Harry said confidently, and together they walked across the grounds to Hagrid's Hut, praying along the way that Hermione was all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. She felt like she had been asleep for a very long time, and her eyelids felt heavy. They were still out of focus, but she saw familiar blurs that looked strangely like a hospital. She blinked a few times, and everything came into view.  
  
She realised, although it took her a while, that she was in the infirmary. She looked to her right, and saw empty beds. She looked in front of her and saw Madam Pomfrey humming away while cleaning the beds. She looked to her left and saw…  
  
"OLIVER!" she cried.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said, ignoring her cry. "Are you all right? How many fingers am I holding?"  
  
Hermione looked closely. It looked like two, maybe three. It seemed very fuzzy. "Uh…three?"  
  
"Yes, you're right," Madam Pomfrey confirmed. "What's 4 times 8?"  
  
Hermione wracked her brain for an answer. Struggling, she thought, "Why is this so hard?"  
  
"Um…31?"  
  
"32," Madam Pomfrey responding, looking terribly disappointed. "Oh, dear…oh, dear…"  
  
"What's going on with Oliver? Is he all right?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, he will be fine. He only fainted. But there are more matters at hand that are extremely important. Like your health."  
  
"What's the matter with my health?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, don't you remember what happened?" Madam Pomfrey questioned back.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Oh my goodness…at the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
Hermione searched and searched for answer to "at the Quidditch pitch?" but she found she had no idea what Madam Pomfrey was saying. After a minutes' worth, she saw Oliver falling down, almost to his death. She saw herself, casting a hovering charm to save him. She saw Ron, cheering, throwing his club in the air and hitting her on the head.  
  
"Oh…no…this is terrible! How many days has it been since the accident?"  
  
"Two. It's now Monday – 2 o' clock." Madam Pomfrey replied, pleased that she was remembering things.  
  
"OH NO!" Hermione repeated. "I missed half a days' worth of homework!"  
  
"It's all right, you can catch up," Madam Pomfrey assured her. "But, first I need to make sure you're all right."  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hermione said, but Madam Pomfrey insisted in checking it out. For the rest of the day Hermione took tests, testing her ability to write, to spells, math, potions, and walk. Although it took a while for all of the abilities to click into her head, she could do them all very well, and Madam Pomfrey gave her full marks.  
  
"Um, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione began, biting her bottom lip. "If Oliver fainted, how come, after 2 days, he hasn't moved?"  
  
"He has moved, don't worry," Madam Pomfrey laughed. "I came to give him medicine this morning for his face, it's badly bruised. He opened his eyes and I gave him the medicine (although he sputtered some of it out, but I agree, it's disgusting), and he yelled something about his Quidditch class. Then, he fainted again."  
  
Hermione smiled. It was just like Oliver to think about Quidditch in situations where it was least necessary. "Uh…could I…could I go back to classes?" Hermione asked. She struggled a bit to ask the question. Her brain was reacting strangely after the accident.  
  
"Hmm…let's see. It's already half past your last lesson before dinner, there's no need," Madam Pomfrey told her. "Why don't you stay and keep Oliver company? Then, you can both go down for dinner. You must be hungry."  
  
Hermione nodded as her stomach rumbled. She pulled up a chair beside Oliver's bed. Although he had a bruise above his left eye and on the very bottom of his chin, it looked surprisingly good, and Hermione thought he looked better than before. He looked like an adorable puppy with his eyes closed, and Hermione noticed that he was 2 inches above the mattress.  
  
"Why is he hovering-?" Hermione asked, but Madam Pomfrey answered quickly, as though reading her mind.  
  
"Your hovering charm that saved him seemed to have stayed a while. Maybe it was a bit strong," Madam Pomfrey said. "I tried to think of a way to get rid of it, but I don't know how…"  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Descendo!" She said, tapping his arm with her wand, which lay on the table beside her bed before she took it. Oliver dropped quickly to the mattress. That seemed to the trick, however; he opened his eyelids and the first thing he saw was Hermione above him. "She looks incredibly bloody beautiful," Oliver thought. "Am I dreaming?" He blinked again, but she was still there. He found his leg and pinched it. It hurt a lot and he winced. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Oliver replied. "What am I doing here? No, let me rephrase that. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, yeah…you already fainted, didn't you?" Hermione said, remembering the accident again. "Well, I did a hovering charm so you wouldn't fall to your death, and then Ron cheered and threw his club in the air. He missed catching it; it fell, hit me on the head, knocking me unconscious. That's why I'm here as well."  
  
"You saved me? Hermione – if you wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now!" He looked as though he could kiss her. Hermione smiled. It reminded her (although it took her a while to remember) of the time when he almost kissed her at a Quidditch match. She made Harry's glasses repel water as there was a terrible storm going on so he could see around, and Oliver looked like he could kiss her.  
  
"All right, you two lovebirds," Madam Pomfrey interrupted. Both Oliver and Hermione turned a hot shade of pink. Madam Pomfrey noticed and said, "I'm only joking, you two. I know – you're a professor, you're a student. Anyways, dinner's going to start soon, if you wanted to head down to the great hall. You both look great, except for the two bruises, Wood, but other than that, you're great. Are you going to quit Quidditch now?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Oliver exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not giving up because of a minor accident! I'll never give up! If anything, I'm going to get a Firebolt 450. They have safety precautions. The Twisters don't."  
  
Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and continued to clean the beds.  
  
"Shall we?" Oliver asked, opening the door for Hermione.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione said, her face slowly turning back to its normal shade. She was very embarrassed about Madam Pomfrey's comment.  
  
And together they walked down the hall, nothing standing in their way. And nothing ever would.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
AWWWWW! Right? Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter, thank you VERY much, so if you don't like it…well, I just hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them, and I hope that all the readers who wanted more fluff got more fluff!  
  
Chapter 6 will be up soon! 


	6. Chapter 6 Not The Average Witch

Chapter 6 ~ Not the Average Witch  
  
"I'm not the average girl from your video,  
  
And I ain't built like a supermodel,  
  
But I learn to love myself unconditionally,  
  
Because I am a queen.  
  
I'm not your average girl from the video,  
  
My work is not determined by the price of my clothes.  
  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be,  
  
India.Arie"  
  
- "Video" by India.Arie  
  
Hermione strutted down the hallways, Oliver by her side. She didn't know why, but every time he was near, she felt protected and safe. She turned to walk inside the great hall, and as she did, all of the tables erupted with murmurs and gasps. Oliver stood in front of her and whispered, "Thank you for saving my life. I owe you," and walked away, leaving Hermione alone. She walked towards the Gryffindor table, noticing Ron and Harry chatting away, seeming very worried.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay," Ron said, not touching anything on the plates surrounding him. "If not, we'll never be the same."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll never get a chance to say goodbye," Harry said miserably, also not touching anything.  
  
"But you will get a chance to say hello," Hermione told them, sitting down between them. They both jumped, and Ron finally smiled.  
  
"Hermione! We thought you were dead!" Ron exclaimed, hugging her.  
  
"For a second, I thought I was too," Hermione explained.  
  
"So, what did Madam Pomfrey say?" Harry asked, putting some mashed potatoes in his mouth, and as he did, he sighed gratefully, as though he hadn't had a bite in days.  
  
"She said that sometimes I'll…I'll have difficulty thinking clearly, and sometimes I'll think preposterous things," Hermione said, eating some salad and taking a huge gulp of pumpkin juice. "But, other than…other than that, I'll be okay. I'll, I'll get better as the days go on."  
  
"That's good…" Ron said, though he still look worried.  
  
"Where's Wood?" Harry asked, clearing the odd silence that just occurred.  
  
"He accompanied me to the Great Hall," Hermione explained, realising that Harry and Ron were too busy chatting before to notice Hermione and Oliver's entrance. "He woke up this morning, then yelled something about his Quidditch class, then fainted again." She smiled. "He'll be fine though."  
  
"Great!" Ron cried. They continued the rest of the dinner in silence, although Ron and Harry did give occasional hugs.  
  
After dinner, they exited the great hall, chatting about the homework that was assigned. Hermione groaned. "We had an essay assigned? I'll have to talk to Professor McGonagull about handing it in."  
  
"Don't worry, it's not due 'til next Thursday," Harry assured her.  
  
Hermione hit her head. "Oh, I forgot my glasses!" She turned around, and headed into the great hall again. "You guys go on without me!"  
  
"Since when does she have glasses?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. "I guess it's one of those preposterous things she's thinking," Harry said. They turned around and went up the steps, taking Hermione's advice.  
  
It took a while for Hermione to realise that she didn't have glasses. She hit her head again, and turned to go to the Gryffindor Tower alone, but she found she wasn't alone.  
  
"Hello, Granger," said a hissing voice behind her. Hermione turned around, finding Malfoy facing her. "I heard you got hit in the head by Weasley's club. Are you all right?"  
  
Hermione stood there, stunned. "Why is Malfoy so concerned about my health?" she thought. Then, realising that she looked immensely stupid just standing there, she nodded.  
  
"I hope that hit on the head helped," Malfoy continued, circling her 'round and 'round. "Maybe it got rid of all that cleverness."  
  
"Why would…would you want me to get rid of all my cleverness?" she asked.  
  
"So, then you'll realise that all you need in life is a nice, handsome boy," Malfoy replied. "Like me. Maybe you've finally realised that a nice, handsome boy like myself would make you have a good life."  
  
"The only thing that I've finally realised, Malfoy," Hermione began, her confidence building, "Is that you're a downright arse, and I would never want to go out with you." She turned on her heel and walked out of the great hall with rage.  
  
"Well then I realised something too!" Malfoy spat after her. "That I made a total mistake by asking a MUDBLOOD to go out with me!"  
  
Hermione's eyes swelled up with tears. She felt hot salty water running down her cheeks and splashing her robes. She had no idea where she was going, nor did she care. She opened several doors, all of them were empty. She crossed many corridors filled with silence; rage filled her head, her limbs, her heart. She couldn't believe Malfoy. She opened another door. She didn't know if it was empty or not, but she just wanted a place to rest since she was very tired; she had been roaming the school miserably for over an hour. She flung herself onto a chair, and wept soberly.  
  
She covered her eyes and crossed her arms, and felt tears falling onto her hands. "Why is he so mean?" she asked out loud.  
  
"Who?" a voice said.  
  
Hermione jumped and wiped her eyes. She looked to her right, and saw Oliver shining broomsticks at his desk. She was in his office.  
  
"Oh, Oliver! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude…"  
  
"No need to apologize," Oliver said, continuing to shine a broom. "My office is always left unopened in case someone needs help. That's the way I am. And, you, Hermione, seem to need help. What's the matter? Who's being mean?"  
  
"I…I…I…" She couldn't remember. She scratched her head and felt like sobbing again, but she didn't even remember why she was sobbing in the first place. "Malfoy," she finally croaked. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"That arse?" he said, putting the broom down. His ears turned red. "Pardon me for my inappropriate use of language…"  
  
"It's…it's all right," Hermione giggled. She noticed that Oliver was obviously working hard to be a professor, but she wanted him to know that he could act normal around her.  
  
"Oh…what did he do?" Oliver asked.  
  
Hermione explained the whole ordeal. Malfoy asking if she was hurt, her nodding in respond. Him saying that he hoped she got rid of her intelligence, her asking why did he hope that.  
  
"And that he said 'maybe you've finally realised that all you need in life is a nice, handsome boy. Like me.'" Hermione told him, as Oliver sat in the chair beside her, his hand upon hers as a sign of comfort. "And I told him, 'The thing that I've finally realised is how much of an arse you are' and I walked away and he said he just realised that it was a total mistake to ask a mudblood like me out. Is that all I am? A mudblood?"  
  
"No, Hermione," Oliver responded, looking very hurt as he looked at the appearance on her face. "You're not a mudblood. Malfoy, he's just a racist boy who doesn't care about anybody except himself and his own needs. You're not a mudblood. You're a witch. In fact, you're not an average witch. You're very talented. I heard you got 528 percent on your Arithmacy test in Grade 6, and that's something you should be very proud of. You shouldn't take this "mudblood" nonsense crap anymore. Just throw it out the window. Only care about yourself and the people around you who care about you."  
  
"Like you?" Hermione asked, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Yes," he assured her. "Like me."  
  
"Thanks…thanks, Oliver," Hermione thanked, wiping her final tear off of her cheek. "You're very kind."  
  
"Hey, I said I owed you one from saving my life," Oliver told her, chuckling. "I guess we're even. Well, not quite…saving my life is much more larger than just comforting someone when they're sad."  
  
"No," she told him. "We're even…What's that broom on your desk?" she asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
"Firebolt 450," Oliver said, smiling proudly. "I took your advice, and Which Broomstick?'s advice, and I got one. It looks much better than a Twister. And with the safety precautions, I don't think I'll ever get in an accident again!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "And what about your Twister? Where are you going to do with that?"  
  
"I'm donating it to the school," he explained, sitting back at his desk and polishing his broomstick, although there was no need. The Firebolt 450 was so shiny and marvellous it appeared as though it was made of gold. "Although it's not the safest thing in the world, it's very good. Second best, compared to the Firebolt 450, I think."  
  
They talked for hours, maybe even more. Hermione knew that she had homework to do (although it took quite a while for her to remember), but she didn't care. Talking with Oliver was a joy – he seemed to understand what she was thinking, and he respected her deeply. Suddenly, an interruption occurred.  
  
"HERMIONE? Oy! Hermione, are you there?" a voice echoed through the halls.  
  
"I'm in here!" Hermione shouted back.  
  
"Who's that?" Oliver asked, putting his Firebolt away.  
  
"Ron – can't you tell?" Hermione responded.  
  
Ron and Harry bolted through the office, spotting Hermione, then Oliver. Oliver, then Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, we were looking all over the place for you!" Harry exclaimed, sitting on the arm of Hermione's chair.  
  
"A third-year girl said she saw you arguing with Malfoy and then speeding off towards the fifth floor," Ron explained.  
  
"Are you all right?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm…I'm fine," Hermione told them. "I was talking to Oliver here," she gestured towards Oliver, who smiled, "and he helped me."  
  
"You got a nasty bruise above your eye, Wood," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine though," Oliver insisted.  
  
"Why didn't you talk to us first?" Ron asked jealously, ignoring Harry and Oliver's friendly chat.  
  
"Sorry, I was in a daze," she said. "I didn't know where I was going, and after…after a while I was immensely tired, and felt like I should rest. Unfortunately, I broke into an office and sat on a chair that wasn't my own. Fortunately, it was Oliver's chair, and he helped me and...and...and calmed me down."  
  
"Thanks, Oliver," Harry grinned. "Thanks for helping her."  
  
Ron looked towards Oliver with great hate. "You should've come to us, though, Hermione! Why didn't you?"  
  
"She already explained why, Ron! Calm yourself down!" Harry told him. "Don't get her upset again!"  
  
"I'm sorry if I stole your duties of being a friend for a moment, Ron," Oliver apologized, locking his storage cabinet. "I didn't mean to. But Hermione came into my office, although I'm sure she didn't realise it at first, and I just calmed her down. Please don't take it offensively. Hey, do you want a cup of tea?"  
  
The group talked for hours. Ron finally got over Oliver's chat with Hermione, and they were all chatting excitedly about Quidditch, N.E.W.Ts, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
  
"I wish it wasn't every five years," Ron moaned, regarding the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "Then I could join this year and have fun!"  
  
"I would definitely NOT like to do that again," Harry said, sipping his tea.  
  
"You wouldn't," Hermione agreed, setting her cup down on the round table in the middle of their chairs. "You almost got…got killed last time."  
  
"I almost got killed THREE times, Hermione," Harry said, although he laughed. "THREE times…man…how do I get out of all these tough situations?"  
  
"It's because you're brave," Oliver told him, taking lemon out of his tea. "Without courage, you'll find yourself rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do. But, that's also because of lack of intelligence." He looked at Hermione, then at Harry, and finally at Ron. "It's no wonder you three are friends. Harry – the brave one. Hermione – the intelligent one. Ron – the skilled, and funny, one. You are always stick together, even after a huge argument, and I'm jealous. I never had friends like that at Hogwarts, although I could depend on my Quidditch team." He sighed. "Well, you three, I think you should head back to the Gryffindor Tower…it's half past 11."  
  
"HALF PAST ELEVEN?" Ron yelled, pouring his tea all over the chair. Hermione yelled, "RON!" by Oliver fixed the stain with a flick of his wand.  
  
"Yeah," Oliver laughed. "Half past eleven."  
  
"I'm never going to finish my Potions essay now!" Ron said. He hurried out of the room after muttering a farewell, moaning and groaning along the way.  
  
"You're lucky you missed today's class, Hermione," Harry said, standing at the door. "Thanks for the tea, Oliver. Delicious!"  
  
"Any time, little man," Oliver said, laughing as Harry, too, rushed out of sight. "They're VERY funny…"  
  
"Sometimes…sometimes embarrassing though," Hermione added, sipping the last of her tea. "Thanks, thanks for helping me, Oliver."  
  
"It's all right, Hermione," Oliver repeated again. "If I haven't told you once I've told you a thousand times – I owed you. We're even." He grinned the grin that made Hermione go weak in the knees.  
  
"Yeah, but…but still – thank you," Hermione said. She set her teacup down and stood up. "I like your new broom. Perhaps, some…some day you'll teach me how to fly it, and I'll ride it all day." She turned a nasty shade of crimson, and burst out laughing.  
  
Oliver began to laugh as well. His grin multiplied, and his chuckles echoed in Hermione's ears. She couldn't take it. Her knees began to bend, and her along with it. She came stumbling down, feeling like she was about to throw up. She tried to regain her balance, but it was no use, unless Oliver Wood came to her rescue. And he did. He grabbed onto her arms, her face 3 inches from the ground. He pulled her up and made her rest her head upon his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Oliver," Hermione thanked again, as she let go. "You didn't have to."  
  
"It's all right, Hermione," Oliver repeated yet again. He laughed. "I didn't want you to get a nasty bruise like I did on my face. You could've hit your head very hard on the floor, and I didn't want you to."  
  
"Good night, Oliver," Hermione said, ready to close the door.  
  
"Good night, Hermione," Oliver replied, watching her walk out.  
  
Oliver sat down again, overcome with a wave of emotions. He retraced his conversation before Harry and Ron arrived, and remembered saying something about not being an average witch. "Boy, was I right," he thought, as he rechecked his notes for tomorrow's class. "She isn't an average witch. She's amazing."  
  
"No!" a voice squealed in the back of his head. "You mustn't get involved. You're a professor –she's a student. This will not go well. You could get fired."  
  
"Why not?" his conscience argued. "You're only staying for a year, Professor Dumbledore won't mind if you start a relationship with an incredible girl. And besides, it's her last year too. Nobody will care! Go for it!"  
  
"No, no, no!" the squealy voice shrilled. "If it IS the last year, you can wait, right? You don't want to get fired. If she really likes you too, she'll hold on. You can wait, too."  
  
"You're right," Oliver said out loud. "I can wait. Although it will be a VERY long wait…I'll be patient. Somehow. Anyhow."  
  
Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor common room, all alone yet again. "Harry and Ron must've gotten way ahead of me during the time when I almost fell," Hermione thought, walking up a flight of steps, carefully avoiding the second step which always fell. "Man, Oliver's so nice. He seems to understand my thoughts, my feelings, and respect me because of it. But…even though it's sad…I mustn't get involved with him. It'll cause a riot, a ciaos with my friends, fellow students…and the professors…"  
  
"MISS GRANGER! Halt!" a greasy voice yelled.  
  
Hermione gulped and stood still. "I can't get caught, not now…" she thought. She turned around.  
  
Professor Snape, greasy from head to toe, looked furious. "Why are you wandering the halls at night, Miss Granger? Especially unaccompanied. I thought you'd have one of your boyfriends, Potter or Weasley, to protect you." His upper lip curled into what was unmistakably a mischievous smile.  
  
"I was coming back…back from dinner," Hermione said as an excuse, although knowing it was incredibly lame.  
  
"Dinner ended over 5 hours ago, Miss Granger," Snape said, laughing under his breath. "Clearly that hit on the head did more damage than reported. Surely, you haven't lost all your intelligence? For that would be a shame. Then I won't have an annoying little brat raising her hand every 2 seconds screaming, 'I know the answer! I know the answer!'…and I'll miss that, EXTREMELY!"  
  
Hermione gulped, and felt like running away, but her feet stay glued to the floor.  
  
"Obviously, you must think that because you're injured, that people will feel sorry for you. Well, let me tell you Miss Granger, that you obviously thought wrong. 50 points from Gryffindor, and if I catch you wandering the halls again it will be 100."  
  
"Enough, Snape," a Scottish voice said. Snape twirled around, face-to-face with Oliver. It was hard to tell which face showed more anger. "Miss Granger was not feeling well because of some offending words by Mr Malfoy, and she was talking to me about it."  
  
"She was talking to you about it for 5 hours?" Snape snapped, his upper lip twisting in every direction with hate.  
  
"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley stopped by as they were searching for her," Oliver explained, talking very calmly as though determined to show how a real professor should act. "We were all chatting for a while."  
  
"And why are Mr Potter and Mr Weasley not walking beside her back to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Snape asked brightly.  
  
"They ran out in a hurry after a while, realising that they had not completed their, uh…Wizard Chess game," Oliver said, making up an excuse. Like Hermione, Oliver knew that Snape would take off even more points if they realised that they had not complete their homework.  
  
"I see," Snape hissed, looking terribly angry. "All right, 50 points to Gryffindor. But…" he added, as a warning, "if I see you in the halls again, I will give you a detention."  
  
He twirled out of site, his robes flying behind him.  
  
Hermione sighed with a great amount of relief. "Thanks, Oliver…I love, I mean…owe you."  
  
"That you do," Oliver said, grinning. "I didn't want you to get in trouble because of me."  
  
"Well, thanks again," Hermione said. Her face was turning a light shade of pink though no one noticed, as it was very dark in the hallways. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," he breathed, heading back to his office.  
  
Hermione sighed again. She had lots of strange thoughts inside her mind, and it was getting hard to keep control of them. Her most immediate thought was about Oliver. He seemed to be her bodyguard. He comforted Hermione, protected her from Snape, and respected her.  
  
She walked into the Gryffindor common room, wishing that more people respected her (even though they should already respect her as she's Head Girl). She noticed Harry and Ron hunched over bottles of ink and rolls of parchment, trying to figure out how to star their Potions essay. She said goodnight and huddled into bed, trying to get all of her thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"There's only two things for sure," Hermione decided as she lay her head on the pillow. "Oliver isn't your average wizard either. And, Malfoy is a real arse!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Here's Chapter 6! I haven't had a lot of homework lately so I've been able to finish a new chapter ever day, but I'm expecting a lot of tests this week, so don't expect Chapter 7 to be up 'til this Thursday or Friday, okay? And I know that in the description of this story that it said Harry's with Cho and I haven't really mentioned it, but in Chapter 7 I'll start getting into it, okay?  
  
Juvenus – Thanks for the compliment! I'm blushing (seriously)! I like your stories as well, so to get a compliment from a good writer really makes me feel inspired!  
  
blackroseangel69 – Do you like all the fluffiness? Because, although it seems like it'll last forever, it won't! Duhn, duhn, duhn! *lol* 


	7. Chapter 7 Falling Again

Chapter 7 ~ Falling Again  
  
"I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,  
  
Sometimes I love ya, sometimes ya make me blue.  
  
Sometimes I feel good, at times I feel used.  
  
Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused.  
  
I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you,  
  
I never loved someone the way that I love you."  
  
- "Fallin'" by Alicia Keys  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She opened her eyes, which squinted slightly because of all the sunlight filled inside the common room. Her cheek was stuck to a piece of parchment, and when she got it off, she felt immense pain. She rubbed her eyes and felt bags underneath her eyes. Even though she had stayed up late anyway, she had much trouble falling asleep. She had heard odd noises, and thought it was…well, she didn't even want to think about that. She sighed deeply. "This is how it used to be," she told herself, looking down upon her essay for Care of Magical Creatures and frowning. She was frowning because:  
  
1. She had been sleeping in the common room, obviously falling asleep while writing the essay. And:  
  
2. She was very shocked that Hagrid had given them an essay for Care of Magical Creatures class, but he said that he, "Jus' want to understan' what my students kno' so far, Hermione."  
  
It was now four weeks after the accident, and yet the rumours still flew. Three days after the accident in the Quidditch pitch, a piece was released in the Daily Prophet by Kylie Skeeter (Rita Skeeter's younger sister). She also was very nosy and tended to change words about, and had posted an article about Quidditch safety (but not only about that).  
  
"Quidditch is a highly popular wizard sport, but at times we may find ourselves asking, 'Is it really that safe?' A perfect example is at Hogwarts School, where a Quidditch league goes on, writes Kylie Skeeter. Quidditch practices are held at least 3 times a week, and only a few days ago, an accident occurred which almost resulted in death. The Gryffindor Team, which has one of the league 2 times in a row last year and the year before that, and also 4 years ago, held a practice, carefully watched by Appleby Arrows' player Oliver Wood. He teaches as a professor for Broomstick classes, and was closely inspecting. He wasn't inspecting close enough, however; a speeding bludger hit him in the face and he almost died. 'It was really horrifying,' commented Parvati Patil, a Gryffindor player. 'All you could see was him getting hit and tumbling.' It wasn't until fellow Gryffindor Hermione Granger saved the day – performing a hovering charm, keeping him alive. However, Hermione Granger also got into an accident (reasons unknown). Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin, commented by saying, 'Hermione's always had the hots for Oliver, as soon as he came onto the train arriving at Hogwarts. She probably put a spell on herself to make her unconscious, just so she could be close with her Oliver.' Is love brewing in the air?  
  
But with love brewing or not, two Quidditch accidents occurred at the Hogwarts grounds and we may find ourselves wondering if Quidditch is really such a great sport to play after all."  
  
Ron was shocked after reading the article. "That, that-" Ron said, saying something really bad afterwards that made Hermione gasp. "How could she write something like that? I swear, she's a Rita Skeeter clone."  
  
"Well, they are related," Harry agreed. "I just hope she's not an Animagi as well, that would be horrifying."  
  
"Look out for beetles," Hermione joked, but it was no laughing matter, since Draco made it his every intention to mock Oliver and Hermione about being a couple.  
  
Hermione walked over to the window, where the first signs of autumn showed. They were dawning upon the first few days of October, and already the leaves began to change colours of meriwinkle gold, and copper.  
  
She hurried back to her table, hearing footsteps, but found it was only Crookshanks, her beloved cat. "Come here, Crookshanks," she commanded, although in a very sweet and polite voice. Crookshanks leaped into her arms, and purred gently. Then, realizing she was very hungry, she put Crookshanks down and went off to the Great Hall.  
  
When she arrived, the Great Hall was empty except for a few Hufflepuffs who also appeared to not have slept well. She sat down at the empty Gryffindor table, feeling somewhat of a loner, and wondering when the food was going to appear, as there was nothing on the plates so far.  
  
She sighed deeply yet again and twiddled her thumbs, but nothing seemed to get rid of the feeling that she was so bored. She began to hum out loud, but at the sight of the Hufflepuffs, who looked strangely upon her, she stopped almost immediately.  
  
"Bored, are you?" a voice said behind her. She gasped and twirled around, and Oliver grinned. "I'm bored too. Didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Me…me either," she responded, her difficulties from the accident getting to her. Oliver didn't seem to notice it, however, and sat down beside her.  
  
"I miss this," he told her, looking around the Gryffindor table. "Up there," he continued, pointing up at the staff table, "it isn't as much fun. The only professors I've made friends with are Professor Musetta, McGonagull, Flitwick, Sprout, and Dumbledore. The rest…well let's just say they're not that friendly."  
  
"Or they're really boring," she said, referring to Professor Binns.  
  
"What are you doing down here without Potter and Weasley?" Oliver asked curiously.  
  
"Please…you're beginning to sound like Snape," she replied, smiling nervously. "'What are you doing here without your boyfriends Potter and Weasley?' He's so…so…"  
  
"Annoying?" Oliver finished suggestively.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, looking down upon her plate. "Ugh…I'm really…really hungry!"  
  
Suddenly, she heard noises below her plate, and a loud squeaky voice cried, "You is friend of Harry Potter, Miss! Dobby make good food for you – then Miss is not hungry! Miss will be happy!"  
  
"Dobby?" she asked, crying to her plate again.  
  
"Yes, miss!" the squeaky voice replied. "Dobby is hearing everything. Dobby knows that Professor Wood is speaking to Miss. Is Professor Wood wanting something to eat?"  
  
Oliver cocked an eyebrow, making him look like "The Rock" (although both of them didn't know who that was). "Uh, yeah, sure," he cried back.  
  
"That's Dobby," Hermione explained. "He's a house-elf. House-elfs make…make food here at Hogwarts. Scrub the beds; make the fires…" she continued, grumbling. She still wanted house-elfs to strike back, but Dobby was the only one who seemed to agree with her. She gave up hopes on her S.P.E.W rebellion, but often complained all the same.  
  
"Dobby is making food! Miss and Mr will eat food soon!" Dobby told them, and soon enough large stacks of pancakes and bacon appeared on their plates, and their goblets were full to the brim with juice.  
  
"So, are you enjoying my classes so far?" Oliver asked thickly (he had just started on a pancake with a large amount of syrup).  
  
"Oh, yeah, they're really great!" Hermione exclaimed, taking a swig from her goblet. "I really enjoyed the class on keepers, you did…did really well at demonstrating."  
  
"Thanks," Oliver replied, blushing a tiny bit.  
  
"Aren't you scared at all?" Hermione asked, starting on some bacon.  
  
"Of what?" Oliver questioned.  
  
"Well, you know, of Quidditch. After that accident I probably would never want to play Quidditch again!"  
  
"Of course not! On my first game I got hit with a bludger two minutes in, woke up in the hospital a week later. But did that stop me? No!" he replied, banging his fist on the table. "I got on my broomstick again and was confident that I would avoid any round objects except for the Quaffle, which I had to catch – so I'm not afraid of accidents. Plus, now that I've got my new Firebolt, I'll probably never get into an accident again!"  
  
Hermione smiled and continued her breakfast with Oliver. Soon many more students arrived in the great hall with great bags under their eyes. None of them seemed to have slept well. Harry and Ron arrived about 10 minutes after Oliver and Hermione had finished breakfast, and Ron looked very furious and jealous.  
  
"Why did you wake up so early?" Ron scolded, sitting down beside her and starting on some pancakes. "We were looking all over for you, but Lavender told us you weren't even in the girls' dormitories all night!"  
  
"Sorry," Hermione apologized, glancing at Oliver, who was now heading to the staff table. She managed a small bye and continued. "I was working on my Care of Magical Creatures essay…I didn't sleep well and I woke up early."  
  
"So you just wind up coming down to eat and have a chat with some bloke?" Ron asked furiously, putting his goblet down angrily, putting juice all over the place.  
  
"He's a…he's a professor, Ron! Don't get so furious!" Hermione cried. "Don't you agree, Harry? He's just a professor!" But Harry didn't reply; at that moment the post had arrived, and Hedwig had delivered a letter to him.  
  
"It's from Cho," he said quietly, ripping the envelope open. He read quietly to himself, aroused in the letter.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't written to you for a while. I've been searching around for teams to play on for Quidditch; finally, the Chudley Cannons have given me a home. I hope that all is going well at school, and that Professor Snape is getting on your nerves too much.  
  
I really miss you, and it's strange to think I haven't seen you for a month and a half. I hope that Hermione is all right, and Ron as well. Please say hello to Professor Dumbledore for me.  
  
I don't really know what else to write. I guess we talked ourselves out during the holidays, didn't we? But I want you to know I still love you, and I spend every waking and sleeping moment thinking about you.  
  
Please tell me the next Hogsmeade date. Maybe we could meet at The Three Broomsticks and share a Butterbeer and a conversation together.  
  
Please respond quickly.  
  
Love, Cho."  
  
Harry reread the letter to Hermione and Ron. Hermione told him the first Hogsmeade date was October 27th, but Ron was paying more attention to the news about Cho on the Chudley Cannons. Ron was so excited that he lifted his goblet into the air and yelled, "Hip, hip, HOORAY!" Unfortunately, for him, Snape had been passing by on the way to the dungeons, and all the juice splashed onto Snape's face, soaking him all over.  
  
Harry sniggered while chewing his bacon; he choked but laughed some more. Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously, twitching, but she was really trying to avoid bursting out in laughter. Ron giggled and laughed some more, and soon, the whole Gryffindor table erupted with laughters.  
  
"You think that's funny, do you?" Snape snarled, the laughter ceasing at once. Juice dripped from his hair, making it look more greasy than ever. "Maybe you should hold your excitement from now Weasley; and instead of throwing juice in a persons face you could wet your pants; either way everybody gets a good laugh. 20 points from Gryffindor, and be grateful it isn't more." He stalked away miserably, snapping at anyone who got in his way.  
  
"Man, it was just an accident," Ron said madly, catching Malfoy's eye. Malfoy was laughing away merrily, pointing at Ron and then pointing at Snape. "He'd make it as though I did it on purpose."  
  
"Ignore him, Ron," Harry suggested, reading the line about Snape on Cho's letter. "He's just a twit."  
  
But Ron didn't ignore him; his grumpy mood continued all day. He was so grumpy that during Herbology class he had squeezed his Byuster too tightly – poison went flying and landed on Justin Finch-Fletchey's face; he was sent to the infirmary with red blotches all over his face.  
  
At dinner, Ron's mood had finally improved – he had done well on the mini- test in Defence Against the Dark Arts on hexes – Professor Musetta had awarded 30 points to Gryffindor on his behalf. He was boasting and bragging about the way he had avoided the last hex, but Hermione and Harry paid no attention to him. Harry was daydreaming about Cho, and Hermione daydreamed about Oliver, which she seemed to do ever other minute.  
  
"And then, I was like avoiding it while it went BAM! but it didn't hit me, it hit the wall," Ron told them, grinning proudly. " I narrowly missed it; I could feel it skidding my neck. But then the last hex, I completely avoided that with my spell, and I felt so proud when she gave me 30 points. Shame it couldn't have been a bit more but – guys? GUYS?!"  
  
It finally dawned on Ron that Hermione and Harry hadn't been paying attention to a word he was saying. He sighed disappointingly and continued eating his dinner.  
  
Hermione went to bed with dreams of sugarplums and Oliver Wood, hoping that this would help her rest easier; but it didn't help. The odd noises continued throughout the night, and it sounded strangely like hissing. Hermione only hoped…no, it couldn't be a snake, not now when Harry was getting so happy…it couldn't be a snake, it's probably just normal people talking, she kept telling herself as she lay on the bed, wide awake. But, as it continued for nights on end, people were getting worried…and not to mention, cranky.  
  
"I can barely understand what the Professors are saying because I'm so tired," Dean explained one time during lunch. "Then they assign so much homework that I'm up 'til the wee hours of the morning. But then my homework's delayed for an hour because of Quidditch practice, and then I can't even get any sleep because of odd noises!"  
  
"HEAR, HEAR!" Ron shouted, careful not to touch his goblet and bang it on the table like the rest, as though afraid Snape might scold him at any moment.  
  
During October, which went by swiftly, Hermione had several encounters with Oliver, each more enjoyable than the last. Unfortunately, they had one encounter the day before the Hogsmeade trip, and Hermione had to agree that it was the worst yet.  
  
Because Hermione (or anybody for that matter) had gotten any sleep, Hermione had made herself a sleeping potion. However, because she was so tired she accidentally added a few more durvey shells (which decided how long you fall asleep for). She woke up at 9:02 am to a very rainy day, two minutes after her Potions class started, and after quickly getting dressed and brushing her teeth (she didn't have time to put on makeup or brush her hair), she picked up her bag and rushed downstairs, deciding to grab a bit of toast before running towards the dungeons. Hermione had to run through the entrance hall to get to the Great Hall, and unfortunately for her, Hagrid had been through there, his boots very muddy and wet.  
  
Her feet slipped on the wet and muddy floor, and her books went flying through the air. She felt gravity pulling her towards the ground, and she knew that very soon she'd be suffering a very large injury. She cried for help, but it was more of a choke or sob. She knew she couldn't stop herself from falling – she wanted to reach for her wand but it was on top of her stack of books, which was now flying through the air like her. She closed her eyes, prepared for the worst injury her brain would ever suffer (next to a hit on the head with a club) when suddenly she was swept off her feet (literally), and pulled into the Great Hall. She looked up, and saw Oliver running, looking very scared.  
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?" he panted, setting her down on the table and checking that she was all right.  
  
"Uh…yeah…yeah" she responded, confused. "How did you know that I was there?"  
  
"Heard your little 'cry'," he replied, his brow moving furiously as he talked. He looked very worried. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine, thanks…yet again…" Hermione assured him, but still stunned at the event that just occurred. Oliver ran to get her things while she thought "I fell again. Why do I keep falling? And why does Oliver just 'happen to be there' every time I fall? Is he always going to be there catch me?"  
  
Oliver walked back slowly to the table where Hermione was sitting, struggling against all the weight of the books. "Here…here you go," he panted again, stacking the books neatly on the table. "You know, you shouldn't run through the entrance hall…on a rainy day. You could break your neck."  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said, frustrated, "But I realised that I'm late for class and so I thought I'd grab a bit of toast before Potions class, which is…" She checked her watch, "…already half-way done."  
  
"Don't go," Oliver suggested, sitting beside her and yelling "TOAST PLEASE!" at the plate. Automatically, toast appeared and he handed it to Hermione, who smiled gratefully. "Happened to me in my 7th year as well," Oliver indicated. "Couldn't fall asleep – kept thinking about the Quidditch match on Saturday, 2 days away. Woke up really late on Friday – Potions happened to be my first class. I didn't go…better than being embarrassed in front of the whole entire class."  
  
"What did Snape do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, afterwards I got 20 points taken away from Gryffindor, and Snape threatened to give me detention, but luckily Professor Dumbledore was there." Oliver replied. "He knew about my obsessions with Quidditch, gave me a warning, and that's it. Maybe it'll happen with you to."  
  
"Hopefully," Hermione said, smiling weakly. "Thanks for saving me again…"  
  
"GRANGER!" Snape barked, running into the Great Hall, his face full of angriness.  
  
"Y-yes?" Hermione replied, feeling a great lump in her throat that was very hard to swallow.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Snape screamed. "HAVE YOU NOT FORGOTTEN THAT THERE IS A POTIONS CLASS IN THE DUNGEONS RIGHT NOW?! Oh, yes I have forgotten about your little ACCIDENT! I thought by now, MISS GRANGER, you would REMEMBER!""  
  
"Please, Professor Snape, let her explain," Wood interrupted, standing between the cowering Hermione and the frustrated Snape.  
  
"Why should I allow her to explain why she is here in the great hall conversing with her boyfriend instead of in class?" Snape snarled, spit flying from his mouth.  
  
That did it. Oliver snapped. Turning very red he responded, "If you would LIKE to know, Professor Snape, Miss Granger suffered a very bad fall while running towards your class – almost breaking her neck. I helped her before she fell. But since you're OBVIOUSLY not going for facts, it's strange that you're going to be JUMPING to conclusions! It's very shocking to find that you're convicting me of having a RELATIONSHIP with Miss Granger! Miss Granger is a very good student and a very nice girl but unless you're plotting some way for us to go together, the idea of us having a relationship other than friends is PREPOSTEROUS!"  
  
Hermione gulped some more. She had never seen Oliver this angry. He was very defensive; that she could see. But she never saw a young person or professor get this angry at Professor Snape, especially since Professor Snape wasn't a person that you could yell at. She was bit surprised at Oliver's words as well – he considered her a friend. He said that she was a very good student and a very nice girl. She wanted to blush, but at the sight of Snape, his face twisted with fury, she decided it was better not to do that.  
  
Snape opened his mouth, looking like he was about to scream his head off. But he was interrupted suddenly, but a soft-voiced person who twinkling eyes. "Severus," Professor Dumbledore spoke, very calmly. "Obviously Miss Granger is dealing with a trauma of sleeping in. I did that occasionally during my school years," he continued, his eyes twinkling. "But I'm surprised, Miss Granger. How can you fall asleep with that continuing noise…which we are definitely investigating as we speak, of course. How did you manage to fall into a peaceful slumber?"  
  
"I made…made a sleeping potion," Hermione responded, while biting her bottom lip. She didn't want to get in trouble now, especially by Professor Snape.  
  
"See, Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed, smiling. "She was taking a recipe from your class, and trying to do it herself! What made you sleep so late?"  
  
"Hmm…" Hermione said, tapping her forehead. She didn't really know what had caused her to wake up so lately in the morning. "Maybe…maybe because I made it so late."  
  
"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, glancing at Hermione thoughtfully. "Or perhaps you added a few more durvey shells. That could always be it."  
  
"Yeah, probably," Hermione agreed, and for the first time that morning she smiled. She wasn't going to get in trouble…hopefully. "I was probably too tired to notice how many shells I was putting it…it was an accident though, honestly."  
  
Snape muttered words under his breath, which sounded much like "detention for a week" and "50 points from Gryffindor". He was smiling. Dumbledore was, however. "Well, under the circumstances, I don't think that Hermione should have a detention or 50 points. This has never happened before, Severus. We'll let her off easy…this time," Dumbledore resolved, his eyes shining and twinkling as he spoke.  
  
"But, Dumbledore," Snape snarled, spit flying from his mouth. "She has done several things throughout this year. I myself caught her wandering the halls in the middle of the night…Apparently, she had been talking with HIM," he added, glancing at Oliver with hatred.  
  
Dumbledore eyed him carefully. "What happened that night?" he inquired.  
  
"Uh…I was exiting the Great Hall, but then I forgot my glasses," Hermione explained. "Then I realised I didn't have any glasses and then…" She didn't want to mention Malfoy. If she got him in trouble, he would make her life miserable. But she couldn't of any other excuse of why she was talking to Oliver in the office (she was going to use the old 'helping Oliver clean the broomsticks' ploy, but she herself knew that 5 hours of cleaning broomsticks was unconvincing). So she said, "Malfoy was talking to me, and he made me upset by…by calling me a Mudblood."  
  
Snape nodded his head, as though agreeing with Malfoy. Dumbledore turned his head slightly, and said, "What a very rude thing to do, indeed. Continue, Miss Granger."  
  
"Well…" Hermione started, looking at Oliver. He nodded confidentially, as though willing her to speak the truth. "I was walking through the halls, upset, and then I walked into a room with a chair, and I collapsed onto it, exhausting. It happened to be Oli- I mean, Professor Wood's office, and I was talking to him for a bit." She didn't want to use a first-name basis, for Snape would certainly be convinced that they were having a relationship if she did.  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore said again. "Well, I will have a little chat with Mr Malfoy. For your little accident, Miss Granger, I will have to take off 10 points from Gryffindor for being late, but that is all. Please be more careful when making a sleeping potion. The first time I tried to attempt it, I added no fewer than 75 durvey shells. I wound up asleep for 19 days. Missed quite a lot. And I found that I woke up very hungry and with a very full bladder."  
  
Hermione and Oliver laughed. Snape cursed under his breath that Hermione hadn't gotten in trouble, but as another warning, told her, "You've missed quite a lot in these two days, Miss Granger. If it happens again, I will use a poison on you – test your antidotes. Good day to you, Dumbledore." He spun around, his robes flying violently behind him.  
  
"Well, I hope you have a good day…" Professor Dumbledore told them.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, before he walked away.  
  
"There's no need to thank me, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied, his back facing them. "I always believe in second chances, sometimes even third. I've even been known to give quadruple chances, if I'm in a surprisingly good mood. But, I believe that you deserve 1 hundred."  
  
"Why, sir?" Oliver asked for Hermione.  
  
"She hasn't done anything wrong – she's the top student in Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained. "In fact, I think she's the top student in the history of Hogwarts." He nodded, smiling, and said, "Good day." And walked away.  
  
"Told you everything would be all right!" Oliver exclaimed, smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled back, but couldn't help wondering if everything would truly be all right. And, unfortunately, Hermione didn't believe so, no matter how much she wanted to agree with Oliver.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Horrible ending to this chapter, I know. But I wanted to think of a way to finish it – it was getting REALLY long! Thanks to all the reviewers (I'm going to thank them individually, as I would if I had received an Oscar for Best Actress):  
  
G*Ness – I agree with you! I love India.Arie – especially her song "Ready for Love". I'm going to try and use that song in another chapter…Even though I think Malfoy is *pretty cool* I wanted to make fun of him somehow. And, since Hermione got her head injury, I wanted her to make a really big mistake…but Oliver obviously didn't take it into account (too obsessed with Quidditch to notice, I think)…Thanks and I'll be sure to read your stories as well!  
  
Juvenus – I love Oliver Wood sooooo much! We got a big thing in common! Lol You did make me blush, it's true…! You are a good writer, believe me when I say it! (Maybe I'll make you blush too…lol) Thanks for waiting for Chapter 7 – here it is! 


	8. Chapter 8 Spinning Around

Chapter 8 ~ Spinning Around  
  
"Spin around come back home  
  
You're runnin out on a line  
  
Sometimes feel I'm going outta my mind  
  
Stunned here waitin for anyone to take the time  
  
Spin around we get further and further away  
  
Smile and wave and ain't got nothin to say  
  
Stunned here waitin for anyone to take the time  
  
To change my mind this time"  
  
- "Spin Around" by Josie and the Pussycats  
  
The Hogsmeade castle was full of excitement the day before the Hogsmeade trip. Ron was going crazy, explaining how he missed the taste of his favourite sweets, and how he missed buying Dungbombs. Hermione gave up doing her homework, and watched Harry and Ron playing wizard chess.  
  
"Check!" Harry exclaimed after an hour of vigorous play.  
  
"Where?" Ron responded, looking curiously around.  
  
"You're the chess genius, figure it out!" Harry teased.  
  
"Well, I don't see any "checks", mate!" Ron told him, peering down on the bored.  
  
"Checkmate!" Harry laughed. "Checks…mate! You're hilarious, Ron!"  
  
"Huh? What did I do?" Ron questioned.  
  
Hermione sighed. She muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Boys!"  
  
Suddenly, Neville ran up to them, his face red with exhaustion. "Professor McGonagull told me to tell you guys of an announcement," he explained, panting between words.  
  
"We already know that there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow Neville," Harry replied, annoyed.  
  
"No, not that," Neville responded. He thrusted a piece of parchment into Hermione's hands, who read it aloud:  
  
"Although there is a Yule Ball at Christmas, there's also a Hallowe'en ball for seventh years. It's more of a masked ball, as you must go in disguise. You will dress in your dress robes, but you must a have a mask. You will find several at the new clothing shop in Hogsmeade, which is the purpose of this trip. The girls must find their dates, and once they do, they must stay with them the whole night, still masked. You must not tell each other your identity, or give away any clues that may lead to finding out your identity or another person's identity before midnight. At midnight you will unmask yourselves and see if you succeeded in finding a date. Professors will also dress up…Hope you have fun and we expect all seventh years to be dressed up and ready to dance at 7 o'clock sharp on October 31st!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"WICKED!" shouted Harry, knocking over the chessboard in his excitement. Ron yelled, "HARRY! WATCH OUT!" but Harry ignored him.  
  
"Are guests invited?" Harry asked anxiously. He wanted to invite Cho – he hadn't seen her in a while.  
  
"Doesn't say…" Hermione said, glancing over the parchment again. She wasn't really glancing at the parchment, however; she was lost in her own thoughts. "Who's going to be my date?" she thought. "What kind of mask should I get? Professors are going to dress up to? That means Oliver…"  
  
She hastily shoved her thoughts out of her mind – she didn't want to think about Oliver. She really liked him, there was no use denying it – but then again, so did every other girl in Hogwarts. And since that incident where Snape accused them of having a relationship, Hermione commanded herself not to let Snape's words come true.  
  
Harry did a good job of interrupting her thoughts. "I wonder how much the masks are?" he said, prodding his chin wisely.  
  
Hermione turned the parchment around and said, "There's stuff on the back too!" And began to read again:  
  
"Guests are welcome, as always, to this dance. Masks are 2 sickles 5 knuts each. Glitter ones are 5 sickles and 7 knuts each."  
  
"GREAT!" Harry shouted, knocking over the board and pieces again, which Ron had just assembled. Ron groaned and headed underneath the table again to collect the pieces.  
  
The trio spent the night conversing about Hogsmeade and the Hallowe'en dance, but were soon too tired to speak, and decided to dream about Hogsmeade and the Hallowe'en dance instead.  
  
Hermione piled into bed last night with happy thoughts in her head. She was sure this was going to be a great weekend, and Oliver was also in her mind (she couldn't get him out of her head). She rested her head on the pillow and fell into an instant sleep. And no hissing noises in the whole Hogwarts castle could wake her up.  
  
Her sleep couldn't last forever, and she woke up in the morning very cheerful. She put on her robes, and filled her moneybag with galleons, sickles, and knuts. It was a bright Saturday morning, and Hermione raced down to the Great Hall, trying to eat as soon as possible so she could go to Hogsmeade.  
  
She ran through the entrance hall as though she was running a marathon race, but she stopped abruptly, made sure there was no water (she didn't want to fall again), and sped off yet again.  
  
Harry and Ron were already in the Great Hall, munching away at anything they could get their hands on. They managed a small "hi", their mouths full of food, and continued eating.  
  
"Why are you eating so quickly? You're going to vomit it all out if you eat it too quickly, you know that right?" Hermione asked, setting her moneybag down on the table.  
  
Ron swallowed hard on some pumpkin juice and said, "Yeah, but we're hungry, and we got to get an early start to Hogsmeade. You know those masks are going to sell out easily."  
  
"I've got to buy 2," Harry said. "One for me, one for Cho."  
  
"But then you'll know what kind of mask she's wearing!" Hermione exclaimed, taking some toast and shoving it in her mouth.  
  
Harry smiled guiltily. "And I've got to go to the owlery first," he reminded them through a mouthful of toast. "Got to send an invitation to Cho about the Hallowe'en dance tomorrow night, of course."  
  
Near the end of breakfast, Hermione noticed Oliver, his moneybag at his side. "He's also going to Hogsmeade," she thought. "He's also going to dress up…"  
  
She thought of him continuously as Harry wrote down his note to Cho on a piece of parchment and tied it around Hedwig's leg, who hooted softly and nipped Harry's finger affectionately. Then, she flew off into the distance, blending in perfectly with the clouds that floated in the sky.  
  
"All right, ready to go?" Professor McGonagull asked as the trio made their way to the entrance.  
  
"Yes," they all responded, nodding their heads. She checked them off the list and they made their way to Hogsmeade, for the first time in their seventh year, and one of the last times they would while at Hogwarts.  
  
When they got into the new clothing shop (called "Bewitching Wardrobes and Accessories for all Occasions) they found that Dumbledore wasn't very specific with his letter, as the masks were all different! Although there were plain ones and glitter ones, it turned out that there was a plain one and a glitter one for every single mask! You could get a mask that resembled a pig with sparkly glitter or plain. You could get a mask that transformed every 5 minutes, so that once you looked like a bat, the other like a wolf. Hermione decided to get one that looked like a kitty cat, with little ears. She tried it on and found she looked very beautiful, even though she couldn't see her face. She knew that Ron had gotten one that resembled a bludger (although Hermione thought that was very insane, as she didn't find a bludger mask attractive), but she didn't know what Harry had gotten because the place was very packed, and also because Harry just saw Cho, and he ran off with her.  
  
After they spent their money on the masks, Hermione and Ron went outside to wait for Harry and Cho, who were trapped inside among other students.  
  
"I wonder whom I'll go with," Ron said aloud, looking around at available girls. "I could ask Fleur Delacour…we're allowed to have guests…"  
  
"Ron! She's 3 years older than you," Hermione scolded. "You don't want to go around with a female who's in 20s!"  
  
"Well, you're friends with Oliver, and he's much older than you!" Ron argued.  
  
"Age ain't nothing but a number," said a hissing voice behind them, ending their arguments. Both of them flung around, and saw Malfoy, smiling mischievously with his goons Crabbe and Goyle at his side.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked, very angry.  
  
"Buying a mask for the dance, of course," Malfoy replied, running a few fingers through his slick hair. "This IS a Hogsmeade Trip after all. What kind of mask did you buy, Weasley? Probably not a very good one. After all, you can't afford one."  
  
And, very rudely, he snatched Ron's bag and rummaged through it, taking out the bludger mask. He laughed very loudly, forcing Crabbe and Goyle to snicker very stupidly. "A bludger mask?" Malfoy questioned, looking at it and throwing it into the bag again. "It strangely resembles you, Weasley. It reminds me of how airheaded you are – such a large head, and with nothing in it or on it – except a few freckles and flaming red hair. I wonder who's going to go to the dance with you now, Weasley."  
  
"I will," said Lavender Brown, who came up behind them. "Ron's a very sweet and passionate boy. You're nothing but scum, Malfoy. SCUM! Why don't you go back to your true home – Azkaban! Because after all those rotten things your father has done, I wouldn't be surprised if you did the exact same thing as well."  
  
Malfoy spat on the ground and said, "Well, you've got one admirer, Weasley. Wonder how long she'll last? Probably not that much longer…she'll realise what a stupid git you are and move on." He spun on his heel and walked off, Crabbe and Goyle stalking behind him.  
  
"You're the stupid git, Malfoy!" Ron and Lavender cried simultaneously. They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"So how about it, Ron?" Lavender asked. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Sure!" Ron replied. They made plans and whispered in each other's ear (although Hermione knew that they were probably just telling each other what masks they were wearing) before Lavender walked off.  
  
"Now I just have to get a date," Hermione grumbled, looking around at all the boys while waiting for Harry and Cho.  
  
Neville Longbottom stood at the entrance of Fred and George's Joke Shop, which was now very popular. He was slurping an ice cream, but accidentally knocked the ice cream over, so he had ice cream and chocolate running down his robes. Hermione shook her head. "He may be nice," she thought. "But he's way too clumsy! Imagine him getting me drinks! My robes will be turned a completely different colour with him getting drinks!"  
  
She looked at Seamus Finnigan. He was a Head Boy, and had completely changed his ways (he was no longer bad at magic). But he wouldn't make a very good dancer, Hermione was sure of that.  
  
She looked at Dean Thomas. He had grown into a very handsome man, very tall, and admired by fellow classmates. He wasn't as cute as Oliver, she had to admit that, but Dean looked a lot like him. Same built, same height. She smiled at him, trying to get attention. He was very kind as well…she noticed that. He caught her eye and smiled back and approached her. Ron eyed her carefully, and looked at Dean. He caught on and left to go look for Harry.  
  
Dean walked up very close to her and said, "Are you available for the dance on Hallowe'en? Because I'd be honoured if you chose me as your date."  
  
"Sure!" Hermione replied, acting exactly like Ron did when Lavender asked.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," Dean said, turning around and smiling. "See you there!"  
  
She smiled gleefully and Ron walked up to her again, accompanied by Harry and Cho. "So?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded a "yes" in reply, and looked at Harry and Cho.  
  
Although Cho was a year older than Harry, she was shorter than him, about a head shorter in fact. Her shoulder-length black hair swung behind her as the wind blew, and her almond-shaped eyes were very keen and sharp (needed for catching the snitch, Hermione thought). "Hello Hermione!" Cho greeted, shaking Hermione's hand eagerly. "It's nice to meet you again."  
  
"You as well," Hermione replied, putting her hair behind her ears.  
  
"I heard about the accident," Cho told them. "Are you all right, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione assured her. "I used to have some problems thinking, and I was a bit slow, but I'm as good as new now!"  
  
"That's good," Cho said. They all stood in silence afterwards, at a lost for words. Finally Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"So Cho, are you going to the dance with Harry?" Hermione asked, putting her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Cho replied, holding hands with Harry. "Just so happens I have this weekend off – no Quidditch practices or games at all – so it'll be great to go see what Hogwarts looks like now."  
  
"Just the same as last year," Ron explained. "Only I don't know a lot of people now."  
  
"Trying to recognise a 1st year at Hogwarts is like trying to find a needle in a haystack," Harry summed up for her.  
  
"A needle in a haystack?" Ron questioned, looking very puzzled. "How big is the haystack? If it's big then the needle would be hard to find, no doubt but if…"  
  
"Ron, it's just a saying," Hermione said exasperatedly. "Just like 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'."  
  
"I know it doesn't fall far from the tree," Ron said matter-of-factly. "Unless you pick the apple from the tree and then throw it over your shoulder so then it falls a hundred yards away or…"  
  
Harry, Cho, and Hermione all sighed in union, infuriated, while looking at Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "What did I say?"  
  
They spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade in Fred and George's Joke Shop, in The Three Broomsticks, and several other shops. At the end of the day they headed back to the Hogwarts castle (excluding Cho, who stayed at The Three Broomsticks), with their money bags considerately lighter and their stomachs full with Butterbeer and ice creams.  
  
That night, Hermione put on her mask over and over again, looking at herself from different angles. Since today was the 30th, tomorrow was the day of the dance, and Hermione wanted to look her very best for Dean.  
  
Her head touched the pillow again, and she fell into a dreamful sleep. Dreams and thoughts of Dean and Oliver, of her mask, and Neville, but it all turned into a dreadful dream, one Hermione did not remember in the morning.  
  
She was walking to the dance, mask placed on her face, looking very beautiful. She met up with Dean, and she knew it was him for he had told her what kind of mask he was wearing. But then she saw two others wearing the exact same mask, and decided to choose. She chose the first boy underneath the mask, but it ending up being Neville Longbottom, smiling very stupidly. She picked the third boy, and it was Dean. He smiled happily and asked for a dance, but they stopped abruptly as the second boy took off his mask. It was Oliver, who was steaming, and exclaimed, "I thought you'd choose me, Hermione, over these two gits!" and walked off, very angry. Hermione was stunned but began to dance with Dean, when Neville suddenly asked if she wanted a drink. She agreed and he got a drink, but when he handed it to her, it went all over her dress robes making them a light shade of red, which was the colour of the fruit punch. Everyone laughed at her, and through the laughing crowd she noticed Malfoy, laughing away and pointing while saying, "THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE MUDBLOOD!"  
  
Hermione woke up, very hot, but after taking a nice long drink of water she did not remember the dream/nightmare at all and thought about the days' events instead.  
  
She went down to lunch after finishing her other homework assigned with Harry and Ron, who were very excited. A little too excited, Hermione thought. They kept jumping and clowning around, trying to scare others (since it was Hallowe'en). They even spooked out Hermione.  
  
Ron was telling her a scary story of a very large spider (Hermione was shocked by this because Ron usually flinched whenever seeing or talking about a spider). He was saying a part of how a large spider began crawling up a girl's arm, when suddenly a spider began to crawl up her arm as well. She shrieked and ran out of the common room, but it turned out to be a prank; Harry had bought a 'not real, but it moves!' spider, and decided it would be funny to set it on someone.  
  
At 3 o'clock, Hermione decided to get ready and ran up to the girls' dormitories, along with other girls in the seventh year.  
  
"What?" Ron called after her, as she ran up the stairs. "Are you going to put on a whole different body?"  
  
"Well, she's going to put on a different face at least," Harry agreed. "It is a masquerade dance."  
  
At 7 o'clock several girls arrived down the stairs, including Hermione. Although she couldn't remember it, she looked a lot like she did in the dream – stunning. Her hair was twisted up into a half bun, half ponytail. Her robes were periwinkle blue, and she had blue studs in her ear. Her cat mask (which had blue eyes and blue ears) matched perfectly. She put it on and looked at the other girls. None of them had the same mask as her – she was unique. She noticed Lavender hadn't put her mask on, and they began chatting. Soon, the boys began arriving as well and everyone put their masks on. Lavender's mask was shaped like a butterfly's, and looked very good on her.  
  
Ron came down the stairs with his bludger mask on, and approached Lavender. She giggled slightly, and they began to hold hands. She didn't recognise anybody else except for Neville Longbottom (he had lost his mask and made a bad attempt at making his own – it was a paper bag). She didn't notice Dean and didn't know where Harry was until he came up behind her and greeted her.  
  
He also looked stunning. He was wearing green dress robes that matched perfectly with his eyes (which were visible through the eyeholes). His mask was shaped like a Mask of Zorro type of mask, and it was also green. "Cho knows my favourite colour is green," he told her. "She'll be able to spot me very quickly, I hope."  
  
At 7:25, the seventh years headed down to the Great Hall. As they came ever closer, Hermione (who was in the lead as Head Girl) noticed that all the tables were pushed to the side, and that the staff table now became a place full of refreshments. The ceiling at the top, which acted as though it was outside, was now black and full of misty clouds. Bats were hanging around the walls, as ornaments, but were soon flying through the air. Pumpkins were floating up and down, and the floor was black with specs of orange – it looked as if they were in a Hallowe'en Discothèque!  
  
Harry soon caught up with Cho, she noticed, and Ron was dancing away with Lavender. "Where could Dean be?" she wondered, as she stood alone at the side of the hall.  
  
Everyone was dancing away on the floor except for a boy who was stuffing his face full with refreshments, and Neville, who didn't seem to find a date and was now being made fun of by Draco Malfoy.  
  
That's when she noticed "him". The tallest one of them all. Very built, very tall. He was wearing a mystic black mask with glitter on it, and it resembled a mask from "The Phantom of the Opera". She approached the boy (she was sure it was Dean, she was sure of it), and went behind him, tapping him on the shoulder three times. The boy spun around and smiled (all you could see was the smile and a mask on his face). He said, "Hello…may I have this dance?" and she nodded.  
  
They twirled and spun around for what seemed like ages. She got dizzy after a few songs sung by The Weird Sisters, and almost slipped, by the boy underneath the mask caught her and regained her balance. After a while, they both grew weary and tired and the boy asked if she wanted some drinks. She nodded and they both went to full up goblets of fruit punch.  
  
"Poor Neville," said the boy behind the mask as he slurped some juice. "He didn't find a date."  
  
"And he lost his mask," Hermione added, finishing her goblet and pouring some more.  
  
"You look beautiful," the boy complimented. Hermione felt her cheeks flush with red, but she nodded and said, "You look great as well."  
  
The night continued with more spinning around. She noticed Ron smiling at her, and Harry caught her eye and smiled at her as well. She returned both smiles, but then she noticed that they both started snickering.  
  
"What are those two laughing about?" Hermione questioned, as the boy dipped her down. He was very good at dancing, unlike Seamus Finnigan, who was now on top of his date, laughing flirtatiously.  
  
"No clue," the boy responded. They danced for a few more hours, and chatted all the while, keeping in mind that they shouldn't give their identities, even though they already knew who they were.  
  
Finally, after many more dances (and sniggers from Harry and Ron), Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Silence, please," he called as he stood up. His blue eyes were tinkling with satisfaction as all of the dancing stopped and The Weird Sisters stopped singing. "I hope that you have all had fun at this dance. This dance is really so that you could make more friends. Many of you…except for the ones who have already revealed your identity or those who don't really have masks…" he glanced at Neville, who smiled weakly. "…many of you don't know who you're dancing with. You could be dancing with the very enemy…or with someone you have admired for a while. It could be your best friend, or a person who might have not had a chance to meet. But, look at me, wasting valuable time. In one minute, when the clock strikes midnight, you may unmask."  
  
Everybody stood anxiously, though in silence. The silence was only broken by Neville's clatter; he had knocked over 5 goblets, and now fruit punch was streaming on the floor.  
  
Hermione stared at the boy, knowing it was Dean. "There's no point to unmask," she thought. "I know it's Dean already. And he knows it's me."  
  
The minute seemed like an hour, every second seemed like a minute. Until, finally, after much waiting, they heard an unmistaken ring of midnight.  
  
Hermione took off the mask, which seemed stuck to her sweating face. She threw it on the floor, and looked at Dean. But the only problem was…it wasn't Dean. This whole night, the fantastic dancing, the chatting, wasn't with Dean. She stared the boy in the face, and smiled. She was…with Oliver Wood.  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
FINISHED! Yahoo! Hermione was with Oliver! Yah! Right? *Awww* - right? I hope so. Hope you liked the Oliver/Hermione action, although you didn't really know it was Oliver until the very end. But it was suspense! Anyways, here are individual thanks to reviewers:  
  
KAOS – I took your *thought* into consideration – and here it is. I changed it a little, because I felt I should make it a "masked" ball, but I hope you like it all the same. Thanks for the suggestion! And for the "brilliant" thing – that really inspired me to write this!  
  
iluvsqual – Guess what? I love Squall too! I hope to get a chance to read your story too, because it sounds pretty good! Thanks for all the compliments (I'm blushing a lot right now)…this is my first fanfic on Fanfiction.net so I'm glad people like it! :) I'm glad you're getting all giggly (that's how the first few chapters are supposed to run) but then a huge big bad dilemma/problem comes…I think!  
  
merlin – I reviewed "The Rise of Voldemort" so you can check that out. I really want to be an author (although I already am, and you are too since we both write stories, but I mean as a famous one or to get a book published or something), and thanks for the compliments!  
  
Juvenus – I'm glad updates make your day! Here's Chapter 8, and I hope Chapter 9 will be coming your way! That rhymes – hey, hey!  
  
Draco's Girl – Thanks for the suggestions. Oliver/Hermione action will be coming up shortly, don't you worry, although some has already started in this chapter. Will it last though? Stay tuned! Duhn, duhn, duhn…  
  
iluvsqual – I think it would be incredible if we could all be Hogwarts Students! Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9 WILL BE UP SOON AS SOON AS I'M FINISHED! 


	9. Chapter 9 Ain't It Funny?

Chapter 9 ~ Ain't It Funny?  
  
"Ain't it funny, baby that you want me, when you had me, love is crazy.  
  
Now, I can smile and say,  
  
Ain't that funny (ain't it funny), baby that you want me, when you had me, love is crazy.  
  
Now I'm glad I can smile and say: Ain't that funny?"  
  
- "Ain't It Funny" by Jennifer Lopez featuring Ja Rule  
  
Oliver grinned at her cheekily. She returned the smile, but was absolutely stunned – completely shocked. She looked around at the other students; Harry and Ron were smiling (Hermione supposed they knew about that all along), Neville Longbottom dropped his paper bag and had his mouth wide open (but she suspected it was because Snape was yelling at him for breaking all the goblets and spilling the juice), and Dean Thomas stood next to Parvati Patil. She supposed he thought it was Hermione, because he was absolutely stunned as well. She looked up at Professors – Hagrid was laughing and pointing (she supposed he was drunk) as he danced with Professor McGonagull who was laughing flirtatiously. Dumbledore's eyes were tinkling, but he was just looking among the crowd, taking no notice of Hermione and Oliver. Malfoy began to laugh, but at moment the music started again. She thought it was pretty funny – she had mistaken Oliver for Dean. But it was extremely funny, because Oliver was just smiling.  
  
"May I have another dance?" Oliver asked, bowing.  
  
She smiled. He didn't seem angry or disappointed that he was dancing and spending the whole night with her. He seemed amused. "All right," she answered, as he took her arms and placed them around his neck. She grinned, but all the while she thought, "I can't fall in love with a professor…I can't fall in love with a professor…"  
  
They danced for a long time; how long they didn't know. They didn't seem exhausted this time; The Weird Sisters went into slow love songs, some with lively tunes, but it was more relaxing. Oliver kept looking into Hermione's eyes, and Hermione felt that he was really gazing into her soul, knowing her thoughts and feelings. But he didn't say anything; he just smiled and continued to dance. But, suddenly, the dance was stopped abruptly as tiny Professor Flitwick and Professor Musetta came running through the crowd and ran up to Professor Dumbledore, who was amusing himself by trying to unstuck some lemon drops.  
  
"HEADMASTER!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Yes?" Professor Dumbledore asked, alert and armed.  
  
"A second-year child wandered off in the castle, and now…" Professor Musetta began. But, it appeared as though she had something stuck in her throat, for she didn't continue.  
  
"Lead me," Professor Dumbledore ordered as he stood up. He looked up at the students and professors who seemed to have heard the conversation. "Continue – it will be all right!" The students and professors resumed their merry dance (excluding Neville who was crying and cleaning up the mess and Professor Snape, who merely pouted and looked on).  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" Hermione said.  
  
"Probably nothing," Oliver finally spoke. She looked at him, startled; she didn't seem to realise that she said that out loud. "The second-year is probably lost or something."  
  
But Oliver didn't seem to be right, for 20 minutes later, Dumbledore appeared, very angry and upset, and told them that unfortunately the dance was over. "Head Girl and Boy and professors, please come over here," Dumbledore commanded. "Students go back to your common rooms. Prefects – I expect you to lead them."  
  
Hermione and Oliver rushed over to Professor Dumbledore, the other professors and Seamus Finnigan not far behind. Professor Musetta and Professor Flitwick already stood next to Dumbledore, very upset and disturbed.  
  
"What happened?" Oliver asked immediately. "What's going on with-"  
  
Dumbledore put up a hand to stop him. "I will explain it very soon – we must go to somewhere safe first."  
  
"Where's Professor Snape?" Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, asked.  
  
"He will be all right…" Dumbledore began. But right after, Professor Sprout began to speak again, wanting more than just an assurance that he would be okay. "I will explain it all later – do not worry. Come, let us go to Hagrid's Hut. Is that all right, Hagrid?"  
  
"Yeh, it's all righ' Dumbledore sir," Hagrid told him. "Jus' gotta tidy it up a bit."  
  
The group headed down to Hagrid's Hut. Hermione seemed very worried; something very dangerous was going on, she could sense it. Oliver was standing by her side. "Being a protector again," Hermione thought. Finally, they reached the door and all of the professors with Hermione and Seamus headed inside to the cramped cabin.  
  
Fang immediately ran up to them and pranced onto Professor Dumbledore, who smiled, and petted Fang behind the ears. "Sorry 'bout that Professor Dumbledore sir," Hagrid apologized.  
  
"Quite all right, Hagrid," Dumbledore said. He turned around facing all of the people gathered. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. But first, I will ask for you to let me explain."  
  
The group nodded their heads, and Dumbledore continued. "A terrible tragedy has occurred just at this moment. Professor Flitwick and Professor Musetta know far more than I will ever know, so I will ask them to explain."  
  
Professor Flitwick stood on top of Hagrid's table so everyone could see him and squeaked, "Professor Musetta and I were discussing ways to disarm a merman, who are armed with spears. We were walking throughout the halls, and heard a terrible shriek."  
  
"We ran immediately, to the girls washroom where Moaning Myrtle dwells," Professor Musetta continued. "She said that the young girl wanted to come here and make friends with Myrtle…"  
  
Hermione smirked. Nobody liked Moaning Myrtle because she was a sorrowful mess, but a second-year wanted to make friends with her. Professor Musetta looked at her, but continued again, "She said that she agreed to be friends but at that moment they heard a terrible hissing noise, and the young girl departed. She was just outside the door when she was knocked over. She wasn't petrified, however – not even dead. When we arrived, the girl sat on the floor, rocking to and fro, grabbing her arm in pain.  
  
"We told her to remove her hand from her left arm, but she refused, saying it hurt too much," Professor Musetta explained. "We told her everything would be all right, and in the end, she removed her hand. Engraved on the bottom side of her arm…was…the Dark Mark."  
  
Hagrid gasped, as many others did, including Hermione, Oliver, and Seamus. Professor McGonagull put her hand over her mouth, trying to catch her breath as though she had been running a marathon. "But, Dumbledore – does that mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again?"  
  
"Don't worry, Minerva – the Chamber of Secrets has been destroyed," Dumbledore assured her, his face now old, his lines and wrinkles showing. "The girl told us – before she collapsed – that there was a man with a cloak and mask, and that he was speaking very oddly."  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began. Everyone looked at her, astonished that she spoke out, but she saw Dumbledore's nod and continued. "Why didn't the man underneath the cloak finish the child off. The child was obviously not as strong as a full-grown man – why did he just leave the Dark Mark on the child's arm?"  
  
"A wise question, Miss Granger," Dumbledore complimented. Hermione flushed, but he took no notice and continued. "You remember what happened in your fifth year, don't you Hermione and Seamus?" They both nodded. "It appears Voldemort is trying to do that again." The group around him flinched – no one liked hearing his name. Dumbledore continued, "But no he has no support from the Dementors, or the Giants. He's trying to make his own team. He's reassembling the Death Eaters, but he needs more. I don't know exactly how or when or what, but I know the why."  
  
Hermione nodded again, but wasn't too sure what he meant. Why was Voldemort making his own team?  
  
"Where's Professor Snape?" Professor Binns, the history teacher, asked.  
  
"He went off to look for Harry," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"But, why?" Seamus asked. "Harry's okay, isn't he!"  
  
"We're not entirely sure of that Mr Finnigan," Dumbledore told him. "Every time Voldemort's near or is filled with an immense about of anger, Harry's scar is filled with pain. Harry might be fine, but then again, he may not."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Oliver spoke up. "How could anyone get inside of the castle who's on You-Know-Who's side? I've heard many people saying that Hogwarts is the safest place to be. That You-Know-Who fears you, Professor Dumbledore. Why would he want to come in here now with his Death Eaters?"  
  
"He seems that he fears me no longer," Dumbledore said. "With the Giants and the Dementors controlled by him under the Imperious curse, and along with his Death Eaters, he was unstoppable. But yet, he was stopped again. He seems now he's going for brute force, and we won't know what to do until we now enough. For now, we must keep our students safe. Hagrid, may you please get Filch? And Harry, please?"  
  
"What if Harry isn't all righ' Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked uneasily.  
  
"Then…go up to the Gryffindor Common Room," Professor Dumbledore instructed. "Tell the Fat Lady that you must go in because I have instructed in. Go up to the boys dormitories and talk with Ron and ask him to give a piece of parchment – a map."  
  
If Hagrid had no idea what he was talking about, he didn't show it. He simply nodded and left his hut, Fang bolting out after him.  
  
The professors, Hermione, and Seamus stood there in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds that were heard were the constant winds thrashing against the windows, howling and whistling. During that time, Hermione stood beside Oliver, lost in her thoughts. But Oliver broke the silence. "What happened 2 years ago?" Oliver asked. "I know that You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters put the Dementors and the Giants under the Imperious curse and that they were killing Muggles all over England…but how were they finally stopped?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. It was a disturbing story, one that she didn't like telling. "You-Know-Who wanted to take over Hogwarts. After that, nothing could stand in his way. He could destroy the world. Dumbledore was ready, however. He got all of the Professors, and they stood outside of Hogwarts. There are only about 30 professors in all, they were amazingly outnumbered. I myself wondered why Dumbledore thought of such a preposterous plan. But it worked. You-Know-Who came to the school a few days before the end of term. He had collected the most dangerous creatures alive – Chimaeras, Dragons, you name it – all under the Imperious curse. Controlled. I was standing with them as well as a Prefect. Harry was also a Prefect in Year 5, but didn't become Head Boy. Ron was in the hospital – got into a very bad accident during Quidditch – poor boy was knocked into a coma. Anyways, Dumbledore told us of something to help creatures and people to regain their formal selves, and turn on the person who had put the Imperious curse. It was very hard to do. I myself thought I couldn't do it – Harry taught me. You-Know-Who was screaming, "Prepare to die Dumbledore. You, your professors, and your precious students will all be blown into oblivion." But we struck first. We did the anti-curse on all of the creatures gathered, except the Death Eaters, since they weren't under the Imperious curse, and the creatures all turned on Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Nearly tore them apart. They all tried to apparate; but you can't on Hogwarts grounds. They escaped, barely alive, but now You-Know-Who is back yet again; I hope we can finally rid of him this time."  
  
"You fought very bravely during that time, Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said, who stood, listening to her explanation. "You and Mr Potter did very well during that time, even when you were nearly facing death again Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Hermione flinched at the sound of 'Voldemort', but nodded.  
  
"It was rather funny to see Voldemort run off, nearly killed," Dumbledore said. "But now we may be facing the darkest times ever."  
  
"Dumbledore, may I ask a question?" Oliver said  
  
"You have just done so, but I will allow one more," Dumbledore replied, smiling amusingly but returning to his slight frown almost immediately.  
  
"Well, why didn't you kill You-Know-Who during that time?" Oliver asked. "Then the darkest times would be over, and we wouldn't be sitting here, wondering what You-Know-Who has planned for us this time."  
  
"It would take incredible magic to destroy him," Dumbledore explained. "Even the Death curse that he placed on Harry that backfired did not destroy him. I thought that the Dragons, the Chimaeras, the Giants, and the Dementors would be enough. Obviously, I was wrong. This time, I hope that we will finally get rid of him for good."  
  
Hagrid bustled into the door, followed closely by Filch. Harry was not there. "You were righ' Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said. "Harry is unconscious. Ron said 'e was rollin' aroun' on the ground in pain. He's now in the infirmary. But I got the map."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid," Dumbledore said, taking the torn parchment out of his hand. He tapped the map and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Suddenly, lines began to form, making a map. The professors watched, astonished, but Hermione felt like yawning. She had watched Harry use the Marauders' Map several times before.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said. "Here is our course of action. Listen carefully, or else these could very well be our last year seeing Hogwarts – or our friends."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Oh no! Did I just put a cliffhanger? Somewhat. You can only find out about "the plan" if you read Chapter 10! Bwahaha! I am evil…no I'm not! : ) As you can see, I finished Chapter 9 somewhat quickly because (thank you teachers) I had no homework tonight. Praise the Lord! I answered all of my reviewers at the end of Chapter 8, so please read that. Many of you thought that I was already finished Chapter 8, but I just put the beginning because I was really bored and felt I should put that so you can see what it's like. But, thankfully, I got Jenni a.k.a KAOS to right…Here's my thanks:  
  
KAOS - Thanks for the little mistake! *lol* I know you were joking. Yeah, that was all your idea – with a twist. You didn't say that it should be a masquerade ball. I put that it was. Ha, ha! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
hunny – Did you realise you put your review on there 4 times?! 'Cause you did! *lol* You should watch out when you're pushing that "send review" button! KAOS a.k.a. Jenni did come up with the idea for the dance, I just changed it a little by making the masquerade. Check the other reviews for the suggestion! Thanks for the compliments! 


	10. Chapter 10 Time & Feelings

Chapter 10 ~ Time & Feelings  
  
"It starts with one thing, I don't know why,  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time:  
  
All I know, is that time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings…"  
  
- "In The End" by Linkin Park  
  
Everyone peered down at the map Dumbledore had just unfolded and revealed. Hermione wondered what his plan could possibly be, but it didn't end up being very hard.  
  
"We are going to block all of the entrances to Hogwarts on this map," he explained thoroughly. "All the ways to get into Hogwarts – through Hogsmeade, the lake, anything. That way, followers of Voldemort won't be able to get through, and we won't have any accidents of that sort. Then we'll be keeping guard each night, two at a time, with the Marauders Map in hand. The Head Boy and Girl will help as well. That way, we'll be able to make sure no one gets into this castle. We can't afford another accident. Is that clear?"  
  
Hermione nodded with the rest of the group. It really was a simple plan. She was thinking of being in a group of 2 with Oliver, to spend some time alone, while doing something good for the school at the same time. But, as usual, her thoughts interfered and scolded her. "You mustn't be in a relationship with a professor. He's a PROFESSOR!"  
  
She had no clue Oliver was thinking the exact same thing, but decided to speak instead of think. "Hermione – would you want to be my partner for the look-out?"  
  
Hermione nodded again. She seemed to be at a loss for words, even though she wasn't all that stunned. She went up to Dumbledore after all of the other professors, Seamus, and Filch left and signed up her name with Oliver. "Dumbledore, will Harry be all right?" Hermione asked. She bit her bottom lip depressingly. She felt so sorry for Harry. He hadn't done anything wrong to deserve a lightning-bolt scar or feel any pain, yet he did.  
  
"He will be fine, Hermione," Dumbledore assured her. "I think he will be fit for this Saturday's Quidditch match, that's all I can tell you."  
  
"Quidditch match!" Oliver exclaimed, jumping up and down like a 5-year old child. Although Hermione thought he was overexcited she had to admit he looked very cute.  
  
"Yes, Oliver, a Quidditch match," Dumbledore chuckled. "It will be between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and Oliver, I would like to ask you to oversee the match – be a referee."  
  
Oliver looked as though he had just been told that he had won a million galleons. He jumped up and down in excitement, and Dumbledore and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Hermione knew she'd be this happy if she got over 100 N.E.W.Ts, but this was only a Quidditch match!  
  
He jumped once more, whooped his arm in the air, and once he had stop panting, said, "I better go rehearse! Thank you Professor Dumbledore! See you later, Hermione!" And he blasted out the door.  
  
Hermione smiled, but almost immediately it turned into a frown. "I'VE GOT TO GO VISIT HARRY! Bye, Professor Dumbledore!" and she blasted out Hagrid's door even more quickly.  
  
Hermione ran through the halls in Hogwarts as fast as she could. She wanted to make sure Harry was all right before she took anything else into consideration. She knew that Dumbledore assured her he would be all right before Saturday's game, but that wasn't good enough for her.  
  
She felt a big stitch in the side of her stomach (probably since she was running so fast and swiftly), but she chose to ignore it and ran on. She came to two dead ends…she lost her way around Hogwarts again!  
  
"Lost your way, Mudblood?" a voice said. The words shook Hermione, and she saw the infirmary just down the hall.  
  
"No, I'm fine, thank you," Hermione replied, not turning around to face the speaker.  
  
"You're awfully funny, Mudblood," the voice continued, sneering. "You're head over heels with Oliver Wood, and now you're running off to your poor old Potter…no, Weasley's the poor one right? My mistake. And then there was poor old Weasley before – I have NO CLUE why you dated him…isn't it time you find a sensible man? Someone who will take care of you? Someone like…"  
  
"Don't say "someone like me", Malfoy," Hermione said, recognizing the speaker. "Because the day you tell me you're sensible will be the day I get 1 000 000 N.E.W.Ts and everybody knows that's already impossible," Hermione said, rustling through her robes. She got her wand out, thinking of a way to get him to back off (she had a terrible urge to transfigure him into a ferret). Draco also pulled out his wand. Was he smart enough (or stupid enough) to challenge her to a duel? But he thought better of it, however, since next moment he cried, "Expelliarmus!" and disarmed her. He caught her wand easily, and Hermione gulped. Now she was unarmed, so he could defeat her easily. She thought of just running towards the infirmary, but Draco has her wand. They both stood there, and she thought Draco might stop this foolishness.  
  
Draco didn't stop however. He grasped her arm and shoved her around, so that they were face-to-face, only 4 inches apart. He breathed, and Hermione automatically smelled alcohol. He was drunk. A drunk Slytherin. "You're filthy," Hermione said, struggling to get out of his reach. "A filthy Slytherin." He grasped even harder.  
  
"You're the filthy Mudblood, and I'm a filthy Slytherin," Draco replied. "We're perfect! A match made in heaven!"  
  
"Don't call me a Mudblood, Malfoy," Hermione warned. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed onto her foot, forcing her to the ground.  
  
He bent down beside her, laughing away. "Oh…you Mudblood…beautiful, smart, talented Mudblood…too bad you're a Mudblood…"  
  
"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed, trying to get away from him and to get some help. "You're disgusting! Give it up already, and leave me alone if you're only going to call me Mudblood!"  
  
Malfoy leaned in, his smelly breath arousing around her. She coughed and he leaned in even farther. "SOD OFF!" Hermione cried. He punched her in the face, and she felt blood running down her lip. She began to whimper.  
  
"I suggest that you STOP, Mr Malfoy," a voice suggested behind Hermione. She tried to look up, but Malfoy was in her way. She shoved him off, standing up. Her lip was bleeding terribly as well as her nose – the blood dripped off of her chin, onto her robes, leaving horrible stains. "Even Neville couldn't do stains THIS bad," she thought. She finally looked up.  
  
Oliver looked outraged. He stood over cowering Malfoy, who was muttering and stumbling over words, trying to explain what had happened.  
  
"40 points for drinking…50 points off for attacking a student…65 points off because it's Head Girl…70 points off for disarming her…80 points off for attacking her UNARMED…90 points off for offending her by calling her a Mudblood…100 points for punching her and…attempting to kiss her?" Oliver scolded, chuckling a bit at his last sentence. "That's a total of 500 points from Slytherin!"  
  
"Wait!" Malfoy exclaimed drowsily, swaying from side-to-side as he tried to stand up. 'What's the extra 5 points off for?"  
  
"Um…" Oliver said, prodding his chin in thought. "I took the extra 5 points off for…for being YOU, Mr Malfoy. Maybe next time you'll think more responsibly…maybe buy a new attitude? I think they sell them at Hogsmeade – you might want to have a look next time."  
  
Hermione snickered, but felt woozy all the same. She felt her arm, which hurt badly, and felt the back of her head, which was also bleeding because of the fall. Oliver looked at her, worried; he turned his head back to Draco. "Now…I think you owe Hermione an apology," Oliver told him. But Draco's mean look was back; and he seemed even angrier than usual.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed once again, no longer drowsily. "How come you call me "Mr Malfoy" and call this Mudblood on a first-name basis? Are you and this Mudblood an item?"  
  
"50 points from Slytherin for calling her a Mudblood YET AGAIN!" Oliver shouted, looking like a very mature man while doing so. "And the reason, MR MALFOY, that I call her on a first-name basis is because while I was attending Hogwarts Hermione and I were in the same house, and now we've remained friends. Not a couple, but friends. I don't recall us being friends, Mr Malfoy! Now, apologize or you'll be apologizing to Professor Dumbledore. And you'll have a months attention!"  
  
Malfoy turned to Hermione and sneered. He glanced at all of her cuts and bruises and smiled, as though amused with his work. "I'm SO sorry…" he said sarcastically, "…you Mudblood!"  
  
That was the last straw for Oliver. He dragged Malfoy by the hem of his robes to an intersection of hallways. "Professor McGonagull!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes?" Professor McGonagull's voice yelled back.  
  
"May you please bring Mr Malfoy to Dumbledore's office right now? I'll be there in a moment!" he asked/shouted.  
  
Professor McGonagull's heels ran on the hard, stone floor towards Oliver, and she patted Malfoy roughly on the back, gesturing him forward. "Let's go, Mr Malfoy – see what you've been up to this time," she said, both of them walking away.  
  
Oliver approached Hermione, who was now bleeding so badly that her entire chin was coloured red. She took a tissue out of one of her pockets and desperately tried to rub it off but it was no use. "It's all right," he told her. He patted his pockets all around and said, "Do you have a wand on you? I can fix all this without Madam Pomfrey's help – but my wand's in my office and that's 5 floors up."  
  
"Malfoy took it," Hermione explained. "When he disarmed me. When you were scolding him though, how did you know that he disarmed me?"  
  
"I saw 2 wands in his pocket so I figured," Oliver told her. "I just forgot that he had yours so I asked. Guess we have to go to Madam Pomfrey's!"  
  
They turned the corner and made their way slowly through the hall, blood dripping occasionally on the ground. Drip, drip…"Oliver, you've saved my life far too many times," Hermione said.  
  
Drip, drip…  
  
"I just happened to be at the right place at the right time, Hermione," Oliver insisted. "And besides – all the times that I've supposedly "saved" you doesn't add up to the time when you saved my life. All those accidents and experiences you've been in have been almost near-death, but not quite as that injury that I suffered. I could've DIED, Hermione – you understand? And then there wouldn't be anyone right now bringing you to the office. No one would've helped you from that stupid prat Malfoy…oh, I'm sorry! You won't mention that, will you?"  
  
Drip, drip…  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione giggled, although it hurt to do so, because her lip hurt so much. "Thank you, though, Oliver…I understand everything…but thank you."  
  
"There's no need to thank me, Hermione," Oliver remarked. Drip, drip… They had reached the infirmary door. "Guess we're here. I think you were already intending to go here to visit Harry?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes…um, Oliver-"  
  
"Don't say "thanks" or I'll do a curse on you!" Oliver warned. He giggled slightly and said, "In you go," before turning away with a wave of his hand.  
  
Hermione laughed again (feeling slight pain, but not caring), and headed inside. There were three beds that were occupied. One of them belonged to the second-year girl who was attacked – Hermione could see the Dark Mark burning deeply on her left arm. The second bed was occupied by Neville – he had gotten so mad at Snape that he tried to curse him, but it didn't work properly since it was soaked with fruit punch and he had hexed himself. The third bed was occupied by –  
  
"Harry," she said softly, biting strongly on her bottom lip (since she was nervous) before realizing it was already bleeding. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office at the end of the infirmary to give some medicine to Neville, who was moaning slightly. She headed round to Harry's bed to see his condition, and saw Neville had turned blue with bursting green dots. He began to whimper and Hermione felt tempted to laugh, but decided it was best not to.  
  
She looked down upon Harry; he looked as good as new, except he looked as though he was dead. She bit her bottom lip again and cried, "OW!" Harry stirred in his bed and Madam Pomfrey looked at her sternly for waking up her patients.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slightly. "Hermione…"  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Already came by, when Harry was still sleeping," Madam Pomfrey announced for her, before heading back to her office.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"A bit," Harry replied. "I don't really know what happened. I just felt an instant, sharp pain, and my ears were ringing – like a wave of radiation or something. My stomach felt really bad, and I just on the ground, and…" Harry glanced at her. "Hermione, are you all right?! You're nose is all bleeding and…"  
  
"OH!" Hermione said in shock. She had completely forgotten since beginning to talk to him. Madam Pomfrey arrived back, looking very smug.  
  
"I went to the office to get this," she said, holding out a bottle. "Dip your wand in there, and say "Cleemy Semos" and you're nose and mouth will be as good as new."  
  
"I don't have my wand with me…Draco has it…" Hermione replied. Madam Pomfrey sighed and pulled out her own wand and handing it to Hermione.  
  
"It won't do as good because it's not your wand, but it'll cure most of it up," she said hastily, shoving the wand into Hermione's hands.  
  
"Cleemy Semos!" she ordered after she dipped the wand in the gooey purple liquid. She felt the blood disappear and no longer felt pain. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
"It's all right my dear," she said, and she turned on her heel back to her office. Hermione turned to Harry, who was giving her a puzzled look.  
  
"What does Draco have your wand?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't ask," Hermione said. But when she saw his further puzzled look she said, "Look I'll tell you in Care of Magical Creatures, all right? It's right before lunch. It's a long story and I want you to rest afterwards."  
  
Harry nodded but winced slightly. He put his hand to his forehead and felt his scar.  
  
"It'll be okay, Harry," Hermione insisted, although she didn't know whether that was true or not. "We'll get you through this."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, readjusting his glasses. "I heard Dumbledore and McGonagull conversing outside of the infirmary when they first carried put me in bed – I was half conscious. I saw them bring in the girl – is this why my scar was hurting?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She didn't want to explain everything now to him, though; she knew he was in a pretty bad mood already. Instead, she decided to move to a lighter subject. "You know about the Quidditch match this Saturday, right?  
  
Harry nodded. "But, of course! We've been practicing all last week…it shouldn't be too hard because Justin Flinch-Fletchey isn't a good captain."  
  
Hermione smiled and continued to listen to his strategies patiently, waiting for him to change the subject. Suddenly, he asked, "Hermione, what time is it?"  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch. "4:20 in the morning. Why?"  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Harry asked, wiping his eyelids sorely.  
  
"Of course not! Head Girls' are thriving to stay up late, aren't they?" Hermione joked. "Besides, I'm finished all my homework, so I won't have to stay up even later, and we…well, I have first period off because Professor Roomis is absent with flu."  
  
Harry sighed. "Lucky you…I have Divination first thing in the morning…"  
  
"You can still fake sick, can't you?" Hermione inquired.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No…Madam Pomfrey said I'm in good fit and I'll be able to go back to classes…Professor Trewlaney will probably predict my death worse than before…"  
  
Hermione sat for a while in silence, peering down at Harry. "Professor Trewlaney wasn't at the Hallowe'en dance…"  
  
"So? Why is that such a big deal?" Harry asked. "She's never at feasts or anything…she just spends her time in her office "gazing" and all that…she's probably doing something else, though. Making up more predictions of my death."  
  
Hermione stood up very quickly at that moment, looking as though someone had just told her she was an absolute genius. She headed for the door, cried, "I hope you get better Harry!" and ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room, which was empty when she got there, as it was fairly late in the night and quite early in the morning. She headed into the girls' dormitories very noisily. Some people told her off saying, "You're Head Girl – not an elephant!" but she continued to be noisy until she reached her bed and got all of her books, and headed back down to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Better start right now," she decided. "If I want to save Harry."  
  
Hermione worked all night, but didn't find any results. She'd have to get it straight from the person, and that's all she thought about before she fell into deep slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning (well, actually, only a few hours afterwards) Hermione woke up. She seemed very refreshed even though she wound up to only have a few hours sleep.  
  
She headed down to the Great Hall, a great big smirk on her face. She think she had found the resolution to her problem, and plus, it was the first day of November. She absolutely adored November.  
  
She sat down to a wonderful breakfast (eggs, bacon, and toast), but by the time she was finished Harry and Ron still hadn't arrived. Harry eventually arrived 10 minutes before his class, but when asked where Ron was, he just shrugged.  
  
"Didn't you check his bed?" Hermione asked after she asked Dobby for another refill of orange juice.  
  
"Of course I didn't, that would be rude," Harry stated matter-of-factly, munching on some bacon.  
  
"How so?" Hermione asked, looking around the Great Hall for Ron, who was nowhere in sight.  
  
"He could be changing," Harry informed her. "And I don't want a clear view of his arse while he changes into his underwear, thank you VERY much."  
  
Hermione sputtered on her orange juice, sending juice flying everywhere as she laughed (fortunately, Snape was sitting at the staff table, and wasn't drenched with juice. Or is that unfortunately?)  
  
Ron appeared in the Great Hall 2 minutes before Harry and Ron's class started (Hermione would start Care of Magical Creatures with Harry and Ron later, since Arithmacy was still cancelled). His hair was very ruffled, and he was wearing his robes wrong (his arm-hole was around his neck, leaving the neck-hole on his right arm, looking awfully funny).  
  
"RON!" Hermione scolded, after carefully propping her Arithmacy book on a carton of milk. "Where were you and why are you so late?"  
  
"Sorry I was late. I kinda slept in… I would have been here earlier but I was uh... asleep." Ron explained, shrugging uneasily.  
  
Harry began to chuckle uneasily, and soon Ron, Harry, and Hermione erupted with laughter before groups of children exited the Great Hall, heading towards their first classes.  
  
"See you later," Harry waved as he and Ron exited. Hermione smiled and waved back, and began to look at the Arithmacy book again. The words were blurred and unfocussed, because Hermione wasn't really paying attention. She looked around at the remaining people in the Great Hall. A few 7th years, 4th years, and 2nd years were in the Great Hall (they were also in Hermione's Arithmacy class), while some people were walking out, laughing and chuckling.  
  
She gazed up on the bewitched ceiling, which now had the sun pouring through it, with some white, puffy clouds. She felt she could stare up at it forever, but her neck soon became sore, and she decided to stop.  
  
She closed her Arithmacy book, and realised that she was immensely bored. She had finished her homework for the weekend, and had no studying to do, no essays to complete, and no one to talk to or laugh with.  
  
She stared out of the many windows in the Great Hall and spotted Hagrid's hut. She wanted to go visit him, as she hadn't spoken with him since the last Care of Magical Creatures class, but she saw him speaking loudly to a group of children as he showed off some very unusual creatures.  
  
"Bored, are we?" Oliver asked. Hermione jumped and grasped her chest, which now had a sharp pain. Oliver sat down beside her, putting down some broomsticks. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Did I scare you?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "A little," she spoke, putting her Arithmacy book away in her bag.  
  
"Sorry," he repeated. "I wanted to shine and get rid of all the messy, sticking out twigs in the broomsticks, but I wanted to do it someplace elsewhere rather than my office. There's no one to talk to. Oh, and we have to patrol the school this Wednesday, just so you know. The whole entire night."  
  
Hermione nodded, and finally let go of her chest. The Great Hall had emptied, and it was just Oliver and Hermione.  
  
"Want me to help?" Hermione gestured, picking up a Cleansweep 7. It was very dirty, and many twigs were sticking out.  
  
"I didn't have time to clean the broomsticks over the weekend," Oliver chuckled. "That's why their in such poor state. Oh, and here's your wand. Madam Pomfrey wanted me to deliver this to you."  
  
She took the wand and said her thanks. She looked among the rest of the broomsticks. Most of them were very old, either Cleansweeps or Nimbuses (which had now gone out of style). "How come none of these are new – such as Firebolts or Twisters?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Those ones don't need cleaning," Oliver explained. "They practically clean themselves. If only Muggle broomsticks would do that – their terrible. When I was 12, I tried to bewitch a Muggle broomstick to fly, since my parents couldn't afford…" he gulped. "…Anyways, it worked, but I had to clean it so constantly – any time it became really dirty, it became to scream shrilly. It was SO annoying!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "So, how are you doing without being around your teammates?"  
  
"I miss them," Oliver admitted, shining a Cleansweep 5 that was so dirty it had turned black. "Crazy Shirley – she's a beater, and she had these huge spectacles, but her eyes are so pretty it doesn't matter. JT – he's the seeker, and a bloody good one too…" He drowned off, his voice becoming lower and more depressing with each word he spoke.  
  
Hermione looked at him, and swallowed hard. She felt sorry for him in a way. She didn't really know why, but he just seemed empty without being around his teammates, or that's what she thought.  
  
"Would you rather play with the Appleby Arrows then teach Broomstick Practices and hanging around at Hogwarts?" Hermione inquired.  
  
Oliver shrugged. "I'm not really sure…I love playing Quidditch, it's my passion…but teaching it to others is a joy, and I forgot how many good times I've had here at Hogwarts…I actually had the Quidditch Cup in my arms on the last year here, and that was the best…it's hard to decide…" He hung his head low, and stopped speaking altogether.  
  
An awkward silence occurred. Hermione laid her hand upon his, as a way to comfort him, and as she did, her watch flashed on her wrist, informing her that she still had a hefty 37 minutes to go before her next class. Oliver noticed her watch and asked, "Would you rather be somewhere else? I'm probably wasting your time."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Of course not! I'd rather be here than anywhere else in this whole castle," she said truthfully. "Why would you think otherwise?"  
  
Oliver looked at her, his deep brown eyes full with thoughts that Hermione couldn't distinguish. She only sat there looking back; and they did for a long time. Suddenly, Oliver leaned in a bit closer. Hermione was astonished, but she leaned in as well, thinking that he had a secret to tell her (which was a very foolish thought, indeed). Oliver blinked, but did not regain sight afterwards, keeping his eyelids tightly closed. Hermione mimicked him, confused.  
  
Suddenly, their lips locked together. It was as though a jolt of lightning had hit Hermione; it was a rush of emotions, and she didn't want to let go. She knew she was kissing a professor – but she didn't care. She didn't consider him a professor anymore; she considered him a regular Quidditch player, who just happened to go to Hogwarts before and was back again. She felt a rush of joy, hope, peace, but most of all, love. She didn't want to let go.  
  
Oliver, in the meanwhile, was having the best time of his life (next to a Quidditch match, of course). Hermione was incredible, and he was actually surprised that he hadn't kissed her sooner. After a while, he began to run out of breath and found it very hard to breathe out of his nose, and eventually, he let go.  
  
Hermione grinned and said, "Oliver, that was…it was…" She never finished her sentence, however; she dropped her jaw and stared at the exit of the Great Hall. Oliver shifted around in his seat to get a good view:  
  
Neville stood right at the entrance, his eyes wide with astonishment and his jaw lowering with every second he stood, watching in silence. He suddenly turned on his heels and went running up the stairs.  
  
"He's going to turn us in!" Oliver exclaimed, his head hanging low. "I should go to pack my bags…"  
  
Hermione, however, stood up and raced towards the hall after Neville. She wasn't going to let him turn them in; she was going to make sure nothing close to that would even happen. Oliver would probably be sacked right away; Hermione couldn't be expelled, she knew it herself (as Dumbledore had said, she was the best student in the history of Hogwarts). But she also knew that she would be in very serious trouble – she had kissed a professor. Right now, she didn't really think of him as that though – he was just a young man, a young Quidditch player. She ran harder, struggling to keep up with Neville, even though she didn't know where he went.  
  
"Dumbledore's office," she decided, and she raced down a left corridor, her heart beating very fast.  
  
She heard her own footsteps echoing throughout the halls, almost simultaneously with her heartbeat. She wondered where Neville had gone (she never remembered his running so swiftly). She turned another corner and suddenly heard a big, "Oof!" echoing throughout the halls. She continued to run, and found Neville on the ground, his chin bleeding (he had apparently stumbled over his robes).  
  
"Neville," she began, as Neville stood up, dusting off his robes and rubbing his chin. His eyes began to water. "Are you-"  
  
But Neville cut her off. "How could you KISS him? A PROFESSOR, Hermione?!"  
  
"Neville," Hermione began again, "I don't consider him as that. He's not a professor – he's just a nice boy. But it doesn't matter what I say now, for you won't remember it in just a few seconds."  
  
"What do you mean?" Neville asked.  
  
Hermione raised her wand and pointed it directly at Neville. Neville gulped, but Hermione shouted, "OBLIVIATE!"  
  
Neville fell on the ground and shook his head. He blinked his eyes twice and looked around in a daze. "What happened?" Neville asked.  
  
"You fell on the ground," Hermione said, identifying Neville's bleeding chin.  
  
"Oh…yeah, right…" Neville said, standing up once again. "I was in Divination, and I used the wrong spell that would help me identify someone's thought or something or…other. I got a bleeding chin instead. Hmm…or was I in Potions? But I was sent to Madam Pomfrey either way…or was it Professor Dumbledore's office? See you later, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and headed back downstairs towards the Great Hall. She wanted to assure Oliver that everything was all right. He seemed so worried before. She walked more slowly, trying to catch her breath and make her heart stop pounding, and before she knew it, she was walking on the first floor towards the Great Hall. She glanced at her watch and noticed that she only had 4 minutes until her next class. She had to hurry. She walked near the entrance and looked around the Great Hall – it was empty.  
  
She glanced around again.  
  
No Oliver.  
  
"Did he run off scared?" Hermione thought. "What's going on? Is this a start of something, or the end?"  
  
She glanced around for the last time, already knowing the results.  
  
No Oliver.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwww no! Cute, (the kiss), and not cute (the disappearance). What's going to happen? As you can see, I excluded the Quidditch match and renamed the Chapter. I didn't want to include the Quidditch match in this Chapter because this Chapter is already 11 ½ pages and if I added the Quidditch match, then it would be about 20 pages long, so I just decided to add it to the next Chapter (please don't kill me)! Thanks to all the reviewers! Here's the thanks:  
  
KAOS – I'm glad it's creative, but I'm slightly scared of the cliffhanger being that high. I'm afraid of heights!!! :( I agree totally with you – GOOOO SNAPE! *lol* I don't think there'll be any cheers for Snape in this chapter, but that's only because he's not really in here, unless I decide to. But thanks for the "brilliant" and the praise – you're my best reviewer so far (although there are many others I'm sure…I'm hoping).  
  
Oliver Lover – Bloody good work? Fantastic? WOW! Thanks!! I just thought up of the "Dark Mark" as I was writing, and I didn't know if it was a good idea. Obviously it was (don't worry – I'm not full of myself, just flattered that I have good reviews). Thanks!  
  
julsdbomb – Don't worry, I'm not being cruel although I did leave you "hanging" for quite a while, didn't I? I agree with you – Oliver is soooo cute and I love all fics with him unless he's drunk and a bad guy, but anyways! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
hunny – I love making fun of Neville, so sue me! Just kidding. Yeah, KAOS, she didn't mean the remark! Forgive her! *lol* Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Jenni @ College – Bravo, bravo! Encore, encore! Congratulations! Funny baby names, by the way. Thanks for the compliments and I'm glad you're going to review twice! Smart idea, Jenni!  
  
STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 11! 


	11. Chapter 11 Quidditch & Confusion

Chapter 11 ~ Quidditch & Confusion  
  
"What about all of the things that you said?  
  
What about all of the promises that you made?  
  
What about all of the nights that you gave?  
  
What about all of the things you told me?"  
  
- "What About Us" by Brandy  
  
Hermione gathered her books at the empty table, tears threatening to stream down her face. She had just made a life-altering move, and suddenly, it was all taken down from underneath her, without her knowing it. Her heart began to pound.  
  
She wanted to go and find Oliver, wherever he went, but Care of Magical Creatures was waiting for her as the warning bell rang throughout the halls. She walked towards the entrance hall, and looked at her timetable once again to see what she had afterwards. After Care of Magical Creatures was lunch, and then afterwards…Broomstick Practice. Hermione's heart pounded again. She'd be able to tell the news to Oliver…they weren't caught, she had cast a spell on Neville making him forget the kissing dilemma (was it a dilemma? Hermione wasn't too sure).  
  
She walked onto the grounds across to Hagrid's hut. Harry and Ron soon caught up with her, greeting her and laughing about Divination, but Hermione was only half-listening. She had better things on her mind than to learn about when Neville cast the spell and hit a teacup which ricocheted and hit him in the chin. She did listen to the part when Harry explained another one of Professor Trewlaney's predictions (about Harry's death, of course). She even laughed when Ron spoke up during class.  
  
  
  
"You know what's amazing, Professor Trewlaney?"  
  
"What Ron?" Professor Trewlaney replied, her misty voice filled with anxiousness.  
  
"It's amazing," Ron continued, "That you've predicted Harry's death, what is it, 9 times in a row now? I'm not too sure; I've lost count. But it's even more amazing that during those 9 thousand, or whatever, times that you've predicted it, Harry hasn't died once! He must be a metal man or something, don't you think? A miracle man – no wonder Voldemort couldn't touch you, Harry, eh?"  
  
  
  
Hermione was astonished however, at Professor Trewlaney's reply, which was, "We'll see about that."  
  
Care of Magical Creatures wasn't all too exciting. They learned about Diricawl, a plump-bodied, fluffy-feathered, flightless bird. Harry was amused for it could vanish up in a puff of feathers and reappear elsewhere such as a phoenix (Harry absolutely adored Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix). They spent the rest of the class attempting to catch the Diricawl, which was amazingly fast; Hermione only did it half-heartedly, and tried to make an attempt at talking to Hagrid first, and then, after lunch, talking to Oliver.  
  
"So, Hermione – how yeh doin'?" Hagrid asked, chuckling as Neville smashed into a tree when the Diricawl disappeared.  
  
"Not too well, Hagrid," Hermione admitted, petting the Diricawl which landed on her shoulder before it vanished again.  
  
"If it's abou' yeh're classes, I'm sure yeh'll do fine, Hermione," Hagrid assured her. "Yeh always do great, don't yeh?"  
  
Hermione sighed. Hagrid was trying to cheer her up, and it did a bit; but he didn't really understand her feelings. Hermione understood, though; nobody could read minds, not even Professor Trewlaney (although she made it seem like she could). "Thanks, Hagrid."  
  
A bell sounded throughout the grounds about 40 minutes later. Hermione, Harry, and Ron gathered up their things and headed inside again for lunch. Hermione hoped that Oliver would make an appearance at lunch, but unfortunately, his seat was empty during the meal.  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione?" Ron asked as he munched on some chips (or fries). "You're not touching anything or eating."  
  
"Yeah, cat got your tongue?" Harry joked, poking Hermione in the elbow.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Ron questioned, an incredibly puzzled look on his face. "How can a cat get your tongue? I mean, I thought you might say, Peeves got your conk, 'cause that's what he used to do, right? He'd zoom around and say, "GOT YOUR CONK" and all that, but cat got your tongue? How can Crookshanks, or any cat for that matter, get your tongue?"  
  
"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH, RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled together. Ron looked at them both, shocked.  
  
"A figure of speech?" Ron questioned again. "How can it be a figure…of speech? I'm absolutely, bloody confused."  
  
Harry and Hermione glared at him evilly; the thought of killing him was tempting. Ron gulped, "I'll think I'll shut up now," and didn't say a word for the remainder of the meal.  
  
At the end of lunch (which Hermione had been anxiously awaiting since Care of Magical Creatures), Hermione gathered up her things again and headed onto the grounds, this time getting a good look at the surroundings, since she loved looking at fall in November.  
  
The leaves on the trees were crisp with golden brown, bronze, deep yellow, crimson, and sunny oranges – many trees were becoming very bare, but others looked marvelous with thousands of colourful leaves on it. On the way to the Quidditch stands, Harry and Ron found it amusing to gather up all the leaves and jump onto it. By the end of their fun, Harry had several leaves in his hair and Ron complained that he had some leaves down his trousers.  
  
By the time they had finally reached the Quidditch stands, the rest of the class had already assembled.  
  
"Nobody's here," Lavender informed them, looking around eagerly. She glanced at Ron and winked at him; Ron returned the wink and began to turn a deep red, almost as dark as some of the leaves.  
  
Finally, after 10 minutes of anxious waiting, Oliver appeared, looking very worried and depressed. He managed a small smile, and asked everyone to pick out their broomsticks before asking Hermione to talk with him.  
  
Harry and Ron looked puzzled, but Hermione told them it would be all right, so they nodded and let her go.  
  
"What happened?" Oliver asked, running his fingers through his hair nervously.  
  
"It's all right," she confirmed. "I caught up with Neville, erased that total memory of us…well, yeah."  
  
"Look, Hermione," Oliver began. "I really, really, really, really…REALLY like you, but since I'm a professor and you're a student…"  
  
Hermione hung her head low, careful not to let her emotions show. "I understand…"  
  
"No, it's not that," Oliver insisted. "Let me continue! I really, really, really, really, really…REALLY, REALLY like you, but since I'm a professor and you're a student, we'll have to either keep it a secret or keep it on hold, since I'm sure if anyone finds out we'll both get sacked…well, I will, anyway. And since we're both leaving in a year, then I guess…well, it depends…since if you're going to go off to college…"  
  
"Let's not think about that," Hermione told him. "We still got the whole summer before I decide to go anywhere. And besides, we're still fairly young. We don't know what may be coming our way, you understand? But thanks, Oliver…thanks…"  
  
"OY! What are you two talking about?" Ron called. He held his broomstick high above his head and shouted, "We got a class to start! Stop conversing and start flying!"  
  
Oliver and Hermione chuckled and made their way over.  
  
"All right," Oliver began, looking at Hermione and smiling. "We're going to learn about Beaters today."  
  
"FINALLY!" Ron cried exasperatedly.  
  
"Yes, Weasley – it's your turn to show us your incredible skills," Oliver agreed.  
  
"What skills?" Malfoy interrupted. He had just come into the Quidditch pitch, along with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron turned a very light shade of pink.  
  
"He has an amazing amount of skill, Mr Malfoy," Oliver said angrily. "And you have an amazing amount of skill too, Mr Malfoy. I think you're biggest skill, if you would like to call it a skill, is your attitude problem."  
  
All of the Gryffindors laughed, but Oliver continued without the slightest amount of amusement in his voice, "Why bother showing up for class if you can't even bother to show up on time Mr Malfoy?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Oliver continued, "20 points from Slytherin – and I think you owe an apology to Ron. And if any inappropriate word pops out of that mouth, I will be adding another weeks detention to the ones you already have."  
  
Malfoy stood, stunned. He opened his mouth and closed it again; he didn't know what to say. Finally, he spoke, "Sorry…Weasley."  
  
"That's more like it," Oliver said. "Now, let's get started."  
  
Ron showed a superb way of blocking bludgers and which direction to send them flying. They spent the rest of the class avoiding flying goblets and plates, that disappeared once you hit them far away and reappeared, without a crack or smashing done to it.  
  
After an amazing class, an amazing week followed. Although Hermione constantly thought about Oliver (and that made her worried because she thought her marks would suffer), the reverse happened; she thought that if she finished the work that was assigned and answered the questions given to her, she's be able to spend the remaining time with Oliver – and it worked! Wednesday night arrived, and Oliver and Hermione spent some time protecting the castle and watching on guard, and the other time talking, doing homework…and other things. No one appeared all night as Hermione watched the Marauder's Map…she figured maybe they had given up.  
  
After Wednesday, the rest of the week was superb. Nobody thought it at all suspicious that Oliver had now begun to sit at the Gryffindor table during meals. Most of the Gryffindors girls loved it, because it was Oliver Wood; the guys thought it was superb because then they could ask all about Quidditch life on a team; and Oliver did it so he could sit closer to Hermione while answer some questions all the while.  
  
Finally, Friday had arrived; it was the day before the second Quidditch match of the season (the first was Slytherin against Ravenclaw – Slytherin won, but Ravenclaw still had a match against Gryffindor to see who would be at the championship game, unless Hufflepuff won).  
  
Harry had called up a match just a few hours before midnight, since Hufflepuff stole the slot for an earlier time. He stood among his team; Oliver and Hermione were watching the practice, seeing as they had nothing better to do anyway.  
  
"All right men," Harry began.  
  
"And WOMEN!" Lavender spoke up.  
  
"And women," Harry repeated. "This is the first match of the season…and we can't afford to lose!"  
  
"AMEN!" Ron said. "Let's start practice!"  
  
The team left the locker room, all dressed in the robes. Harry stood there, looking around the empty locker room, stunned. "…I wasn't finished!" he cried exasperatedly.  
  
Hermione and Oliver sat down in their seats, but Oliver stood up for a moment, and cleared his throat very loudly. The team looked at him eagerly, wondering what he was going to say.  
  
"I just have some words of encouragement for this practice and for tomorrow's game," he declared.  
  
"All right then!" Lavender called, mounting her broom and winking her eyes. "Let's hear it!"  
  
"OKAY!" he shouted back, clearing his throat again. He wiggled his hips and said, "I love it when you call me big papa!"  
  
The whole team gave him a puzzled look as Oliver turned a bright shade of red. He shrugged sheepishly while saying, "Sorry…it's from a Muggle movie called 'Hardball'!"  
  
The whole team laughed, including Hermione. Ron flew up in the air and shouted, "I love it when you call me big papa!" And the whole team repeated it as they practiced for the game.  
  
Hermione and Oliver observed but eventually agreed that it was boring and made their way to the exit, when Oliver suddenly grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Yikes!" she cried, as he pulled her to the side, hidden from view.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Quidditch IS my passion, but it's boring to not be participating," Oliver told her.  
  
Hermione nodded, gazing into his eyes without a care.  
  
"Do you want to find a less boring and more comfortable spot?" he asked suggestively, holding her hand kindly.  
  
She nodded and he led her back inside the Hogwarts castle. He looked and her and was overwhelmed with happy emotions. Hermione noticed and smiled, but a big lump was stuck in her throat, and she couldn't manage to swallow it.  
  
"What does he want to do?" Hermione thought. "I don't want to…well…I don't want this to go by too quickly…I don't want to be treated like I was in the summertime …ANYTHING but that…but, what does he plan to do?"  
  
They past the second floor, the third floor, and Hermione's hand was still clasped in Oliver's…She was actually wishing that he would let her go her way to the Gryffindor Tower, but they continued…It wasn't that she didn't LOVE him, for she did, so much…She just didn't want it to go by so quickly, since there was so much to learn about each other…  
  
He led her up all the way to the 9th floor, where Oliver's office was…she gulped again, but sighed and headed on in…  
  
His office was cleaned respectively and loads of medals lined against the walls that weren't there before (Hermione figured that he decided to put them somewhere else before).  
  
He asked her to sit down. "Hermione…"  
  
She gulped and sighed some more, but the rest of the question stunned her.  
  
"…would you like some tea?"  
  
She smiled, and feeling like she hadn't done it for days, began to grin. "Sure!" she replied, putting her hair behind her ears nervously, not knowing what to say or when to say it.  
  
"Are you all right?" Oliver asked, setting the tea down on the table. "You seem…jumpy."  
  
Hermione shook her head, although in her mind she knew he was right. She took the cup of tea which began to splash all over because her hands were shaking. "I'm…I'm fine," she insisted.  
  
"Of course you are," Oliver replied sarcastically. He sat down beside her and gazed at her, with his enormous brown eyes. "Tell me – what's up, Hermione?"  
  
"To be honest…" Hermione began. "…I thought you brought me up here for something."  
  
"I did!" he exclaimed, sipping some more tea. "To talk."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Really, then? Let's talk."  
  
"Um…"  
  
They began in silence – Oliver then struck up a question about school, and they talked for hours and hours. No one came looking for them since it Harry and Ron were still at practice, and they were grateful. Finally, around 11:30 pm, they began to hold hands and sat in silence, just gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, they heard an odd thumping. Hermione jumped up, startled; she didn't want to be caught yet again with a teacher.  
  
"Is it the door?" she asked, glancing with whimpering eyes at the shut door.  
  
"I'll check," Oliver told her. He walked over to the door, practically tip- toeing. He turned the knob and opened the door a smidge; no one was there. "Nope…"  
  
"Maybe it's an owl," she guessed, looking out the window. Nothing was there.  
  
"Maybe…" he agreed, as he sat down again with Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, as Oliver stood up to get more tea, a head popped out from the cushion.  
  
"PEEVES!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Hello, ickle seventh year," he cackled, swinging through the air in Oliver's office. "Well, you're not so ickle anymore, are ya?" He flew over to Hermione, grabbed her hair, and pulled it very roughly. Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Ah…an ickle seventh year and…a professor!" he observed, glancing at Oliver, who had smashed all of the cups on the ground at Peeves' appearance. "Ooh…ickle seventh year…professor!" He cackled again. "I should tell Professor Dumbledore…that I should…ickle seventh years shouldn't be talking with professors…especially in OFFICES…"  
  
"Hermione's a Head Girl and I'm a professor," Oliver told him. "Anything else besides that matter would be preposterous." He caught Hermione's eyes and winked. Thankfully, Peeves didn't notice, but continued to smile.  
  
"So sorry, Professor Wood," he apologized, although he sounded slightly sarcastic. "I will never disturb you…PROFESSIONALS…again." He laughed slightly and flew through the ceiling.  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes and sat down again. "Don't take that offensively…that 'preposterous' thing, I mean-"  
  
"I understand," Hermione interrupted. "It's cover-up. I want to keep this hushed up too you know. If it gets out – a disaster could happen. The professors would be angry, the girls would be angry…"  
  
Oliver laughed. "Well, I don't want you to think I'm brushing you off or…'dissing' you or anything, but tomorrow's the second Quidditch Match and I've got to referee…"  
  
"I understand," Hermione repeated. "You've got to get you sleep."  
  
Oliver leaned in and kissed her softly. "That's why I love you. You always seem to know what I'm going to say."  
  
Hermione shrugged sheepishly. "I guess."  
  
"Do you want me to escort you to the Gryffindor Tower – so you won't get in trouble?" Oliver suggested, standing up.  
  
"No," Hermione rejected. "I'd rather go by myself. Not that I'm brushing you off or…'dissing' you or anything, but…"  
  
"It's cover-up – if we're seen together too much people might get suspicious," Oliver finished. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good night," he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Good night," she repeated, closing the door behind her.  
  
Hermione sighed breathlessly as she began to walk to the Gryffindor Tower. She noticed many portraits on the wall that she didn't notice before; she hadn't been to that floor many times until Oliver's office had been built there. Some portraits contained bunny rabbits that were hopping around merrily; young wizards and witches on a boat; a princess witch who was curtseying to Hermione and many others caressed the wall.  
  
She eventually reached the Fat Lady portrait without running into anyone. She gave the password ("Peppermint Crème") and headed inside the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team lay on the couches, exhausted. All of their robes were smothered in mud, grass stains, and in Ron's case…blood.  
  
"What happened Ron?" Hermione asked anxiously, sitting down beside him.  
  
"I was…I was…" he began. But he couldn't continue to speak, since more blood came flowing out of his mouth. Hermione grimaced and turned her head to Harry, as a sign of him to continue.  
  
"Bludger…" he said. Hermione nodded and turned back to Ron.  
  
"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey's," she suggested, helping Ron up. Ron agreed and headed out of the room, escorted by Lavender, who was holding him up.  
  
"Our Quidditch robes are ruined!" Colin Creevey cried, looking upon his barely recognizable Quidditch robe. "We'll never get them clean for tomorrow's game!"  
  
"Never underestimate the power of magic," Hermione told the team. She taught them an "easy" spell ("Roofus, weleness yewans terramos") that got rid of all of the stains on their robes; they practically looked brand-new.  
  
Dean Thomas looked like he could kiss her; Harry did, on the cheek. "Thanks Hermione! Laundry problems solved!" he declared, the whole team roaring with him.  
  
Ron appeared 15 minutes later with Lavender. His mouth was no longer bloody and he smiled, but he frowned slightly as he noticed the teams' robes all spick-and-span he looked upon his, which were so dirty that they had turned brown.  
  
"Roofus, weleness yewans terramos!" the whole team cried together, pointing their wands directly at Ron and Lavender. Ron and Lavender were thrown up into the air and spun around into a tornado, but once it stopped, it looked as though they had just taken a shower and washed their clothes 4 times in a row.  
  
Eventually, around one in the morning, the team decided to go bed. "Wait," Harry said drowsily. "I have some words of encouragement for tomorrow's game."  
  
The team and Hermione stood in silence awaiting his answer.  
  
"I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BIG PAPA!" Harry roared through a fistful of laughter. The whole team erupted with cheers, roars, and laughter until Professor McGonagull appeared in her teal nightgown, her hair in rollers, scolding them for being so loud.  
  
Hermione rested her head on her pillows 15 minutes later. She sure tomorrow was going to be an excellent day, and drifted into a peaceful sleep….  
  
which was interrupted abruptly by a struck of lightning and rolling thunder. She stood up in her bed, and scooped Crookshanks up into her arms, who was sleeping beside her earlier.  
  
"So much for an EXCELLENT day," she muttered, looking out the window to the grounds below.  
  
It looked more like a hurricane than a storm. The wind was howling as it blew the lovely leaves off the trees; the rain was pouring down and looked as though it was hail; the thunder echoed throughout the castle as it rumbled; and the lightning made the scene looked horrifying. The most horrifying sight was the sight of the Forbidden Forest. It looked absolutely terrifying. Hermione shivered.  
  
She placed Crookshanks on the ground, who purred softly. She glanced at her clock that rested on her night table. It read 6:09 AM. She decided to take a shower, dress, etc. and once she was finished it was almost 7. She hoped that the Quidditch match would be good, but with the menacing storm, it would probably be wet, dirty, and wild.  
  
She headed down to the common room, where most of the team sat, strategizing and shining their broomsticks.  
  
"Now…it's going to be hard to see, unless we all had glasses because then Hermione could do that spell to repel water and then we'd all be able to see," Harry said. Hermione giggled and sat herself down beside the team before breakfast.  
  
Harry propped his elbows on his knees and sighed deeply. "This is going to be tough," he told them. "Very tough."  
  
"Well not against Hufflepuff," Hermione said. "Justin Flinch-Fletchey is a horrible seeker. He couldn't see it even if it came up to him and danced the hokey-pokey in a Hawaiian skirt!"  
  
Ron snorted. "I think that's the first humorous thing you've said all year Hermione!" he exclaimed.  
  
The Quidditch team, Hermione, and many other Gryffindors headed down to the Great Hall, which also looked dark and dreary because of the enchanted ceiling, which was showing disastrous sights.  
  
Hermione sat down and shifted uneasily. Thunder was rumbling outside and it was beginning to get on Hermione's nerves. She glanced at her breakfast (pancakes) and began to eat.  
  
"Stormy weather conditions, eh?" Hagrid roared, soaking and dripping as he walked through the Great Hall. "Yeh'll do fine tho' Harry, righ'? Make me proud!"  
  
Harry nodded confidently, but still looked worried as he urged his teammates to eat, while not actually eating anything himself.  
  
Finally, at a quarter to 10, the Quidditch team made their way outside, with Oliver close behind them, holding the box with all of the Quidditch materials. Most of the thunder and lightning had stopped by that time, but the rain was pouring down harder than ever and the wind was blowing harshly.  
  
The team made its way to the locker room, almost as soaked as Hagrid. They changed into their Quidditch robes without drying, for they knew they would get wet in 5 minutes time, anyway.  
  
Harry sat before them, his Firebolt 450 gripped tightly in his hand. He gulped and opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden roar of thunder drowned him out. "Team," he managed to say. "Pray we stay on our broomsticks…pray that we try our best…pray that we will win!"  
  
"HOORAH!" they cried, screaming and cheering. Not even the thunder could drown them as they roared and yelled, running onto the Quidditch pitch enthusiastically.  
  
The rest of the school greeted them with loud applause. Oliver stood in the middle of the pitch, unlocking the box containing the balls. The bludgers went flying and the snitch was only seen for a brief moment before zooming out of sight. Oliver mounted his broom and held the quaffle. "All right," he yelled. "Mount your brooms!"  
  
Harry jumped onto his broom. He turned his head slightly and nodded to Ron, who was hovering slightly. Ron nodded back.  
  
"Let's play Quidditch!" a young voice cried. Thomas Jordan, a third year, and Lee Jordan's younger brother, was commentating the match. "It's Hufflepuff against Gryffindor! Harry Potter is the seeker for Gryffindor, and a fabulous one at that. Riding a Firebolt 450, he is nothing but a blur and will probably catch the snitch with no problem. He-"  
  
"THOMAS! CAN YOU COMMENT THE MATCH?" Professor McGonagull shrieked. She didn't seem very happy that there was another Jordan to comment the match.  
  
"Sorry, Professor!" he apologized. "Anyways – Justin Flinch-Fletchey is the seeker for Hufflepuff, riding a Twister. Parvati Patil has the Quaffle – she makes a beautiful pass to Lavender Brown, who is flying across the pitch with ease, despite the difficult rain. She passes it to Selina Teeny, a very beautiful Gryffindor, who arrived in year 5 and has gleaming brown hair and…"  
  
"WE DON'T WANT AN EXPLANATION ON WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE THOMAS!" Professor McGonagull yelled. "JUST GET ON WITH IT!"  
  
"Won't happen again, Professor!" he promised. "Anyways, the throw is intercepted by Hufflepuff's main chaser Frederick Goones who zooms his way across the Quidditch pitch. Ron Weasley blocks a bludger from hitting Lavender in the head and sends in to where Frederick Goones is flying! Ooh, that was a tough hit!"  
  
Oliver watched and listened to the commentating. He wished he was actually playing the Quidditch match – he loved blocking goals and doing what he loved to do…not that being a referee was all that bad…"It's better than being a spectator," he said miserably.  
  
"Dean Thomas blocks the goal from getting in," Thomas continued. "He passes it to Selina Teeny, who flies towards the goal but is blocked by the Hufflepuff beaters, she flies above them but is blown a bit off course because of the rain....She continues to fly and throws the Quaffle…it's…it's…it's a GOAL! 10-0 GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry did some loops of excitement and continued his search for the snitch. It was difficult to see, even though Hermione put the repel-water spell on his glasses yet again. The wind was getting very harsh, and gleams of gold ending up being strikes of lightning.  
  
"Frederick gains possession of the ball…he passes it to Geena Davis who flies across the Quidditch pitch…a bludger comes flying sent by Colin Creevey…she manages to get around it but it blocked by another bludger by Ron Weasley…this one sends the Quaffle straight out of her hands and Lavender Brown gets the ball! She flies around the pitch and passes it to Parvati…she catches it, but she almost drops it…she flies towards the goal…ooh, that strike of lightning almost hit her, folks! She throws it and…GOAL again! Why isn't Derek Ronford blocking them?!"  
  
Harry continued to look for the snitch, Justin Flinch-Fletchey right on his tail. Harry swerved to stop Justin from following him…he just swerved and began to follow Harry again. Harry sighed. "First Malfoy, now Flinch- Fletchey," he muttered.  
  
Around 10 minutes later, the score was 70-10 Gryffindor, and Harry still hadn't spotted the snitch. "Either I've gone blind or it's found a very good hiding spot," Harry murmured as he continued to search, very soaked.  
  
Hermione watched eagerly from her seat, very dry and very warm (she had made her famous "fire in a jar" again). She sat behind Hagrid, who was scowling and wishing that the match would end, since "Fang is gettin' lonely. He hates storms," Hagrid explained.  
  
Oliver gave a few fouls during the game, but he couldn't see much besides that because of the never-ending storm. He sighed deeply, and wished that he was sitting beside Hermione, warm and dry. He noticed her and gave her a smile, she returned it, but seemed more focused on the game.  
  
Ron continuously whacked bludgers and sent them flying in different directions…he had grown tired, but wanted to make Harry proud. "He's my coach, captain…and best friend," he reminded himself, as he sent another bludger flying. "Gotta make him proud…everybody proud!"  
  
"The score is 120-40 and the game continues," Thomas announced hoarsely, some 20 minutes later. "No one has caught sight of the snitch yet…WAIT! What's Harry Potter doing?"  
  
Harry had suddenly dove down in a rush of energy. He had spotted the snitch floating merrily across the muddy grass. He was going very fast and not even Justin Flinch-Fletchey or a dragon could catch up with him. He threw out his arm and felt the snitch fly into his open palm. He gripped it tightly and shouted "I'VE GOT THE SNITCH!"  
  
The whole stadium erupted with cheers (except for most of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin ends). The immensely muddy Gryffindor Team swooped down and cheered, whooped, hollered, and yelled that they were victorious. Oliver dismounted his broom and congratulated the team while Hagrid and Hermione ran onto the muddy pitch, no longer dry and warm.  
  
The victory and cheers lasted into the night. They had a nice big party in the Gryffindor Common Room which consisted of Butterbeer and food taken from the kitchens. It also consisted of them dancing around to "I love it when you call me big papa". Ron sprang up and idea by saying it should be the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's new theme song. Hermione thought he was only joking. The party ended suddenly when Neville accidentally dropped Ron's supplies of Dungbombs. Hermione was thankful, however; she wanted to go to bed a long time ago, but couldn't because of the celebrations.  
  
Hermione rested her head on her pillow, wishing Oliver was right there beside her, wherever she went. She was lost in some confusion; he wanted to be with her, but the professor/student relationship got in the way. "He's not a professor, though," she told herself constantly, wishing those words were true. "He's just a young boy."  
  
Hermione wondered when these thoughts would ever come true.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Here's Chapter 11! The "I love it when you call me big papa" is from "Hardball", a really cute movie, and I just wanted to put it in because it's funny…yep! *lol* Here are the thanks to my reviewers:  
  
KAOS – Yep! Of course you got thanked twice! *lol* You're my best reviewer, of course. Nowies? Next chapter nowies? Okie-dokie! Thanks for all the suggestions, kind reviews, etc. You're the best! And congrats on the 100%!  
  
Oliver Lover – No Oliver…yes, I know…the sadness! But he's in this one and he won't disappear or apparate because honestly, he can't apparate in the Hogwarts Grounds *lol*  
  
LOTR&HPLver – I'm really glad that you think this story is great! I will continue – don't despair!  
  
Miyu-chan – Sugar high? *lol* I love sugar! I will keep writing, I just had to decide what was going to happen next! But it's here!  
  
RECOMMENDATIONS: "Three Little Words" by Ducky-Doll. An O/H fic that is really sweet, but has just been completed. {Sigh} Guess I have to find ANOTHER favourite.  
  
"On the Way to Infinity" by G*ness. An O/H trilogy. This is the third installment, and these books are incredibly made. D/H also ties in, but it's mainly O/H. PLEASE READ!  
  
ALSO:  
  
Please read "My Life Or Something Like It" it's my real-life diary that I have – I write in a notebook during school, at home and then I type it up on the computer, upload it onto ff.net and show you my life. Full with laughs, embarrassment, and other stuff about my life (boys, school, clothes, friends, etc.) 


	12. Chapter 12 No Heroics

Chapter 12 ~ No Heroics  
  
"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care…you're here tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away."  
  
"Hero" by Enrique Inglesias  
  
The festivities of Gryffindor's victory had eventually calmed down two weeks after the match. Hufflepuff looked very disturbed and threatened all who laughed and teased them. Hermione strolled down the halls with Harry and Ron at their side. They were the "heroes" at the moment – because of Hufflepuff's loss, they were out of the running against Gryffindor and nothing seemed to stand in their way. Harry and Ron got occasional cheers and claps on the back as they walked to the halls towards Potions, their last class before lunch.  
  
"Great job, Harry!" a young Ravenclaw complimented. "I loved the Wronski Frient!"  
  
"Thanks, thanks," Harry muttered, as Hermione pushed him along.  
  
"You were great – can you give me flying lessons sometime?" a young Gryffindor whom Harry had never seen before asked.  
  
"I'll have to check my schedule," Harry told him. "I may be busy with homework!"  
  
"You're awesome!" a cute Ravenclaw gushed. "Can I have you autograph?"  
  
"I don't have a quill – maybe later," Harry admitted.  
  
"Come on, you famous boy; we've got to get to class!" Hermione scolded while pushing him down the stairs.  
  
Harry protested but tripped over the stairs and landed flat on his face. Ron tried to stifle a laugh, but burst out in laughter. Hermione laughed as Harry stood up reluctantly and brushed off his robes. "Why can't I enjoy cheers, thanks, and praise?" he snapped. "Why can't I be famous for a while for performing this amazing stunt?"  
  
"Because, it's been TWO WEEKS Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, walking ahead of Ron and Harry. "Maybe you should get your head from out of the clouds and come back to being Harry Potter – slightly famous for getting rid of Voldemort for 11 years, okay?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "I guess so," and turned to Ron for his reaction. Ron just raised his eyebrows and murmured something that sounded a lot like, "Girls."  
  
They headed into the cold and damp dungeons and swerved around crowds of people into the classroom. They found their seats and watched as Snape wrote a word on the board. "Veritaserum".  
  
"Psst, Harry," Hermione whispered, as Snape called the class to attention. "Why would he want to teach us about Truth Potions now? It's a bit absurd, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess so," Harry replied, shrugging uneasily. "I just hope he doesn't use it on any one of us."  
  
"Veritaserum," Snape said smoothly, pulling back his greasy hair as he gazed around the room. "Veritaserum," he repeated again.  
  
"Maybe he wants us to chant it or something," Ron said, as Snape continued to say the word "Veritaserum". "We could go 'Veritaserum, Veritaserum!' Either that, or he's trying to mock Professor Quirrell."  
  
Harry and Hermione tried to stifle their laughter. "CLASS!" Snape barked, although the yell was directed towards the Gryffindors. Snape smirked a little to Malfoy, who also began to laugh. "WHO KNOWS WHAT THE POTION VERITASERUM DOES?!"  
  
Hermione raised her hand and did the same routine whenever she was asked a question. Her feet would move up and down and she hopped merrily on the balls of her feet. She appeared as though she was jumping up and down.  
  
Snape ignored her. He turned to Neville, who was struggling to get his Potions book open and look for "Veritaserum" in the Index. "Longbottom," Snape hissed, barely heard among the class. "There's no point in asking you…" Snape continued, as Neville began to whimper. "…You'll just whimper, turn red, and begin to cry. And that's a pitiful guess, because a Veritaserum isn't an idiot boy like you!"  
  
Neville's bottom lip began to tremble, and his face did turn red, but no tears leaked out from his eyes. He stood quite still and waited for Snape's criticism to finish. The Slytherins cackled and snickered, but Neville tried to remain calm. "Hmm? No tears?" Snape questioned, looking around the room. "This is quite a surprise. 5 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"For what?" Hermione blurted out.  
  
"Miss Granger, I don't think I ASKED you to speak!" Snape barked at Hermione, who put her hand down in a huff. "10 points from Gryffindor now; 5 because of this idiot boy, and 5 because of this know-it-all."  
  
The Slytherins erupted with laughter. Harry and Ron looked absolutely frustrated and began to turn red as Malfoy pointed at Hermione and cried, "You Mudblood!"  
  
That was all Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione could take. They launched themselves at Malfoy and began to punch him, rip his hair, anything they could do. Whenever Crabbe and Goyle advanced to try and save Malfoy, Hermione would pull out her wand and say "Get back, you brutes!" Finally, Malfoy was able to get out of their reach; he took out his wand, his hand shaking uncontrollably. His nose was bleeding, his hair was ruffled, and his cheek was bruised. Still, he was able to cry "Petrificus Totalus!" to Ron, who stood rigid and fell; he did the Jelly-Legs curse to Harry; he did "Wingardium Leviosa" to Neville, who flew in the air (beginning to bawl as he flew) and falling flat on his head; and "Expelliarmus" to Hermione, disarming her.  
  
"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Snape shouted over the cheers of Slytherins. "150 points from Gryffindor for their sudden burst of violence and detention!"  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Hermione cried. "He just used magic, hurting three people and disarming me of my wand in the process."  
  
"Mr Malfoy was simply doing an act called…self defense," Snape replied, his lips twisting into a mischievous smile. "He was being a hero, saving the class from you and your violent friends."  
  
"There were no heroics, Professor Snape," Dumbledore said as he entered the room. "I was just about to speak to you about something when I caught this…little act. I heard Mr Malfoy calling Hermione a very rude word; 25 points from Slytherin for that. I saw Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, and Miss Granger began to hurt Mr Malfoy; 100 points to Gryffindor."  
  
"100 points TO Gryffindor?" Malfoy blurted out while pocketing his wand. "But that…those…they hurt me!"  
  
"Yes, but Professor Snape took 150 points from Gryffindor," Dumbledore reminded him. "I don't think that Gryffindor deserves that. Instead, because I gave 100 points, it's now 50 points instead."  
  
Snape's upper lip began to curl. "Dumbledore, with all due respect-"  
  
"They will still have detentions," Dumbledore interrupted. "As well as Mr Malfoy for using unacceptable magic on his own classmates. 50 points from Slytherin for that. So, altogether it's 50 points from Gryffindor, 75 points from Slytherin, and detention to Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger, AND Mr Malfoy." He added in a whisper so it was only audible to Hermione and the rest of the injured Gryffindors, "Sorry to give you detention; I know that you were only infuriated with Mr Malfoy's choice of words, but Professor Snape can get extremely angry sometimes."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement as the class settled down. Dumbledore conjured a spell to get rid of the curses and exited the room, not even talking to Snape about that certain "something".  
  
"All right," Snape said, although it didn't sound all right. "What does Veritaserum do?"  
  
Hermione rose her hand once again, but he turned to Harry. "Mr Potter – let's see if past experiences will remind you of what a Veritaserum does," Snape snarled.  
  
Harry gulped, but looked slightly confident. "A Veritaserum is a Truth Potion. Just a few drops will make a person spill out secrets and desires," Harry announced.  
  
Some people were astonished (although Hermione didn't really know why since he was just stating the obvious). Malfoy's jaw hung open in shock. He was at a loss for words. "Very well, correct," Snape said, looking very spiteful while speaking. And, feeling as though Dumbledore was there, said, "5 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Ron looked as though he was about to die from shock. "Snape? Give POINTS to Gryffindor? This is a laugh!" Ron exclaimed as Snape went up to the front to instruct them.  
  
For the rest of the class they were copying down a recipe to conjure a Veritaserum. Hermione wrote swiftly with ease (thinking about Oliver while she wrote), and sat with impatience as the rest of the class copied the recipe.  
  
"This recipe is a novel!" Ron cried exasperatedly. "You need just about everything to make this stupid thing!"  
  
"Exactly why it's a challenge," Snape said brightly. "This will probably be on your N.E.W.Ts."  
  
"Then why are you giving us the recipe now?" Ron asked, not bothering to raise his hand. "It's only November! The N.E.W.Ts aren't until June!"  
  
"Because it's PRACTICE, Mr Weasley," Snape said. "I'm sure your puny little mind needs it."  
  
Malfoy snickered along with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione was about to stick her tongue out, but she caught Snape's evil eye and stopped immediately.  
  
Finally, in what seemed like ages, the class ended. Hermione practically skipped down the hall, Harry and Ron struggling behind. Oliver hadn't showed up for breakfast, and she hoped to see him during lunch.  
  
She sat herself down at her usual spot at her usual table, but her usual friend (excluding Harry and Ron), wasn't there. She looked around the Great Hall, which was full of cheerful and laughing students. She couldn't find the one person she wanted however – and he didn't show up for the entire lunch period.  
  
Hermione sat in Herbology, very depressed; she didn't even raise her hand once. History of Magic was boring (but then again, it always was) and she didn't even jot down one point. She sat in silence during dinner, taking a very long time to finish. And when she led the rest of the Gryffindors to the Common Room, she dragged her feet wishing that this day would end.  
  
Harry and Ron followed closely behind, immensely worried. They saw Hermione run up to the girls' dormitories as soon as she gave the password. Ron sat down near a table containing wizard pieces; Harry did the same.  
  
"Wanna play a game?" Ron suggested.  
  
Harry nodded, but wanted to talk as well. "She's not a happy camper, is she?" Harry asked, while instructing a pawn to move a piece.  
  
"What do you mean, a happy camper, Harry?" Ron asked with a quizzical look. "I mean, we're not in a camp – we don't even have tents, for goodness sake! Unless you count the beds, since their four-poster beds, but even so it's absurd just to…"  
  
"RON!" Harry interrupted, getting wild looks from fellow Gryffindors. "It's just an expression – a figure of speech…" As soon as Harry said that though, he regretted it.  
  
"There you go with that stupid 'figure of speech' again," Ron cried. "Can you explain to me…exactly…WHAT IS A FIGURE OF SPEECH?"  
  
Harry could see this was leading to trouble. "…Never mind, Ron – never mind," Harry said, while peering down at the chessboard. One of Ron's bishops was severely crushing Harry's pawn. Harry frowned slightly. "We've got to help Hermione, though," Harry told Ron, who was too busy thinking of strategies for the chess game. "She seems to preoccupied with something. And I think that someone is Oliver. She always wants to hang out with him. Maybe they're just friends, but I think that she's just a fool in love."  
  
"A fool in love?" Ron asked. Harry hoped that Ron wouldn't be puzzled again, but Ron said, "You're right, Harry. But what can we do?"  
  
"We'll think about it," Harry said. "But, how about a practice?"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team headed down to the Quidditch Pitch, broomsticks in hand.  
  
"It's quite chilly tonight," Dean Thomas observed.  
  
"The Quidditch Robes will keep us warm," Harry assured him. But with some doubt, added, "Hopefully."  
  
Harry flew in the air a few minutes after his pep-talk to the team. It was an incredible feeling having his hair ruffled in the wind, and flying high where no Muggle has gone before. He felt like throwing his arms above him, flapping wildly like a bird, but remembered just in time that he wasn't a bird and that if he let go, not even his broomstick could save him (unless it was on it's special safety-precaution).  
  
Harry caught the Golden Snitch with ease, but was still a bit worried about Hermione. She was too preoccupied with Oliver; she still had did well with schoolwork, but Harry knew that if she didn't see him, she didn't find a reason to live. "Oy! Harry!" Ron shouted, catching Harry's attention. "What's that?" Ron pointed down to the ground besides Hagrid's Hut. A large glooming figure was walking, or crawling, heading for the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I'll check it out," Harry mouthed to Ron, making an excuse to the team that he had to go to the washroom.  
  
Harry swooped down towards the figure. It looked dark and gloomy and made Harry feel very frightened. Still, he was a Gryffindor, and like a brave lion, and decided to go. He turned towards the Quidditch pitch, where he heard laughs and giggles as the team practiced. He gulped, but nodded his head confidently; he headed further down to see what was going on.  
  
The mysterious and suspicious figure was long but thin. Harry decided that it was a human; but even though he had 7 years experience, he still had his doubts. He glided along the air, the crisp wind stinging at his neck. He flew as silently as he could, so he wouldn't startle the figure, which was surprisingly fast yet very silent as well.  
  
Harry went as close as he could to the ground, so that his feet were just skidding along the green, thick grass. Harry squinted to get a better look at the gloomy figure – but it was gone! Harry turned his Firebolt 450 so sharply that he almost fell off. He looked in all directions, but the figure had disappeared. He sighed suddenly, and turned towards the Quidditch Pitch to conclude the practice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Quidditch Team had propped themselves against the squishy pillows in the Common Room. Hermione had showed up after her depression, and had busied herself in her homework, although there was no hope in trying to – the Quidditch Team was too noisy.  
  
"I love it when you call me big papa!" Dean Thomas sang as he poured another round of Butterbeer. That term had become very popular among the team, although Hermione wasn't too positive about that. She growled huffily and continued to work.  
  
"Where did he get that stuff?" Colin Creevey would always ask suspiciously.  
  
"We went to Hogsmeade a few weeks ago, didn't we?" Lavender reminded him.  
  
"But…" Colin waved his arm around, trying to think of the right words to say. "Wouldn't the Butterbeer have gone bad?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as he watched and turned towards Harry, who was still looking out the window on guard.  
  
"Give it up Harry – there's nothing there," Ron insisted. Hermione suddenly slipped beside Harry, and peered out the window as well.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, eyeing the window carefully. "Where were you a few hours ago?"  
  
"We're in our Quidditch robes, Hermione – can't you see? Or have you gone blind?!" Ron snapped, making Hermione go furiously red.  
  
"Guys," Harry interrupted. He turned towards Hermione and explained (in a low whisper), "During Quidditch Practice I noticed a dark figure moving across the grounds, towards the Forbidden Forest. I wanted to check it out so I followed it. It started moving towards the castle and I followed the figure slightly until BAM! it was gone."  
  
"Maybe it went into the forests," Hermione guessed.  
  
"I checked there; there wasn't anything," Harry replied, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Maybe he apparated," Ron stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"RON WEASLEY!" Hermione exclaimed, making Ron jump out of his chair. "I've known you for 7 years and you haven't had the decent bit of time to remember that you can't apparate in the Hogwarts Grounds?!"  
  
Ron gulped. "What's the point? You can tell me…"  
  
"I'm not your little dictionary you know!" Hermione continued to shriek, making some first years sink in their chairs. "I can't just give you little bits of information all the time! You can't always depend on somebody – they won't always be there for you!"  
  
"Maybe you should take that own information into account, Hermione," Harry said, as Ron began stammering his apologies.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped, putting her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Oliver Wood," Harry said, in a whisper only audible for Hermione. Hermione flushed and gestured for Harry to come to the window.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Ron was still sitting in his chair, too shocked for words or emotions to be expressed.  
  
"It's pretty obvious, Hermione," Harry answered. "You always want to see him; maybe he's afraid of you."  
  
"What?!" Hermione said in disbelief. "You're joking! Right?"  
  
"Maybe I am," Harry shrugged. "He probably isn't afraid of you – but maybe you're too pushy. You always want to see him. And don't worry," Harry added, "I don't think anyone else has noticed. I just know how you feel. Maybe you're too much in love or something." Harry didn't want to tell Hermione that Ron knew about her feelings as well – she knew Hermione would be too upset if 2 people knew.  
  
"What about you and Cho?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Haven't you noticed? We haven't seen each other since the Hallowe'en Ball," Harry reminded her. "But I still deal with it, every single day. It's hard at first. Really hard at first – and I know you want to see Oliver all the time since you have seen him in 4 and a bit years, but you can't be that pushy. Remember – he's a professor, you're a student."  
  
"But it doesn't feel that way," Hermione admitted. "He's just a young boy who just happens to be here at Hogwarts. And besides he's only here for-"  
  
"One year and you only have one year left at Hogwarts," Harry finished for her. "Then maybe it's worth the wait."  
  
"That's what I've been telling myself a couple of months ago," Hermione said. "But so far the other side is gaining votes – I want to be with him now, Harry."  
  
"I know you do," Harry said, still gazing out the window, where bright stars shone luminously at them. "But you've got to know – if I've noticed it, others will too. And then there'll be no escaping."  
  
"Can we just be…friends?" Hermione asked, struggling to get the last word out. She didn't really want to hear Harry's response – she was worried if it would hurt her too much. Her emotions were all messed up; she really, really liked Oliver. She…actually loved him. But then the feelings of becoming Head Witch of Hogwarts at the end of Hogwarts, and getting lots of N.E.W.Ts also stood in the way. She didn't know which path to choose.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," Harry concluded for her. "Wait and see."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I realise that this wasn't as long as the last chapter, but count yourself lucky that there's another chapter. It took me a long time to get this finished, what with writing my other stories, working on homework, seeing friends (I do have a life you know!) I promise the next chapter will be longer, but for now, what you see is what you get. But I hope that you do like it! Thanks for all my reviewers! You really inspire me and urge me to continue writing. I have a whopping 44 reviews (YIKES!) and I thank all of you who have reviewed. Here's my individual thanks:  
  
KAOS – Don't worry, you aren't slow. That's the first time he's said "I love you" so don't worry! You thought you were reading one of the books when you were reading the Quidditch Match? Wow – that's amazing for me! I think that J.K. Rowling is still way better than me, though. I thought you're idea was great though – I'll work with it in the next chapter, although the character won't be *that old*. Thanks for the "brilliant" though!  
  
aLi – Thanks for the compliment! It's true; there aren't a lot of Oliver/Hermione stories, but if you really want some check out DUCKY-DOLL and G*NESS's stories – their fabulous and a lot of them are about the famous Oliver and Hermione! I think you're books are really good too! (check out the reviews I left!)  
  
allee kat – I think that Draco/Hermione's are good, but I have a hard time writing it because I don't know how to make Draco appear as a good person. But I'm glad you really like this story! I appreciate that! I will post sooner than I have lately – I just have to complete homework first!  
  
Juvenus – It's all right that you missed 2 chapters – that means more reading! :) I'm glad you like the chapter though!  
  
Silver Dragon Princess – "Hardball" was a really funny movie. But sad when the little dude dies (I forgot his name, and I don't want to spoil it for the people who haven't watched it and who read this). I'm glad it's really good and funny! Thanks!  
  
LOTR&HPLver – I thought it was hilarious too (but I mean in the movie, not in the story. Or do I mean both? …Not completely sure). Thanks again! 


	13. Chapter 13 Complicated

Chapter 13 ~ Complicated  
  
"I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me: why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it"  
  
-"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne  
  
After Harry and Hermione's discussion, the Gryffindors piled in the beds, hoping to have a peaceful rest. They were resting peacefully for about an hour or so. They were interrupted, however, by a sudden shriek, that echoed throughout the hallways and towers. It was a terrible shriek, not that high- pitch, but a very frightened pitch.  
  
  
  
Hermione rose up in her bed and regretfully rubbed her eyes to help them focus. She looked around the rest of the 7th year girls, who were also looking very tired.  
  
Ron suddenly ran into the dormitory, with Pig in his arms, hooting terribly.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Ron yelled, as he woke up the rest of the girls.  
  
"Why is Pig here?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's question.  
  
"He flew in the window and began hooting," Ron answered. "I told him to shove off, but he won't listen. Stupid owl."  
  
Pig hooted gratefully, as though Ron had called him something cute and cuddly.  
  
"Get out of here!" Parvati yelled. "Are you perverted or something?"  
  
Ron blushed, but Lavender cried, "It's all right Parvati," and began to motion for Ron to sit down beside her.  
  
Seamus began to walk quickly into the room, looking very tired. "Hermione – we need to instruct the rest of the Gryffindors," he instructed her. "I was…pant…just downstairs and Dumbledore wants to bring everybody into the Great Hall. Something's happened."  
  
The rest of the girls and Ron looked very interested in what he said. Hermione merely nodded and began to follow him.  
  
When she reached the Common Room, everybody was in a panic. They were screaming wildly about, making up rumours that someone had been killed.  
  
Hermione told them to settle down, but instead, they became further panicked. "This is taking us nowhere…and fast!" Seamus groaned.  
  
"Slizena!" Hermione cried, and a few red sparks flew out of her wand. They distracted the younger witches and wizards, and they all looked up to Hermione for instructions. "All right," she began. "Dumbledore has instructed us to go into the Great Hall."  
  
"Is there going to be a meeting?" someone piped up.  
  
"Are we going to have to go home?" someone else wailed.  
  
"I can't really answer your questions," Hermione admitted. "But I'm sure that we're just going to go into the Great Hall to sleep. We'll be protected there. Now, let's line up – two by twos, all right?"  
  
"It's like Moses' Ark," Ron told them, as he squeezed in between Seamus and Hermione. Harry was just coming down the stairs.  
  
"It's NOAH'S Ark, Ron," Hermione corrected him, rolling her eyes. "What took Harry so long?"  
  
"He was writing a letter to Cho – he wanted to finish it off," Ron informed Hermione.  
  
"Ah, I see," Hermione smiled, as she swung open the portrait door. Seamus led the way; Hermione was going to be at the end.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Harry apologized. "Just sending Hedwig off to do some o- mailing."  
  
Ron looked puzzled (and began to hit Pig when he began to shrill loudly) but Hermione chuckled. "I get it. It's like e-mailing. O-mailing is owl- mailing. Cute," she said. "When and where did you learn about e-mailing?"  
  
"Me and Sirius went to an Internet Café when we were on vacation," Harry told her. "It was pretty fun."  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you should take Muggle Studies," Hermione tsked as she looked at the rest of the Gryffindors. They were almost all out of the Common Room, marching with worry.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Too late."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione completed the line and followed them down many staircases. The screams still continued, and made Hermione very frightened. "Certainly nothing that bad has happened, right? Surely no one got…killed?" she wondered, as she took Pig from Ron's arms and petting it uneasily.  
  
The halls were stained with darkness, and many of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years began to whimper. Hermione and Seamus did their best to try to comfort them, but even they were slightly scared.  
  
Suddenly, a group of ghosts flew through the wall and stopped the group of Gryffindors. It was Professor Binns, Nearly Headless Nick from Gryffindor, and Grey Lady from Ravenclaw.  
  
"You must be careful," Nearly Headless Nick advised. "Something terrible has happened."  
  
"Most peculiar," Grey Lady added, looking around in fright.  
  
"Maybe it was like what happened in 1786," Professor Binns began. "…The Ghosts of Hiffletown heard startling screams and…"  
  
"Uh…Professor Binns," Hermione interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude but now is not the time to be teaching a History lesson…"  
  
"Ah…yes of course," Professor Binns said. "My sincere apologies. But you must be careful, young ones."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but promised the ghosts that they would be careful. They continued through the hallways, around the corners, and down the staircases, getting occasional hoots and shrills from Pig, who didn't seem to realise that this wasn't the moment for noises.  
  
They finally made their way downstairs, but it took quite some time to actually get into the Great Hall, because of all the commotion. Everyone was struggling to get inside. Harry commented by saying, "This is like a stampede!"  
  
They found themselves inside the enormous Great Hall 10 minutes later. Everyone was worried as the screams continued, echoing. Professor McGonagull, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout were all there watching guard. Professor Snape, Dumbledore, Oliver, Professor Musetta, Hagrid, and Professor Trewlaney (as usual) were missing.  
  
Professor McGonagull got rid of the tables and conjured purple, squishy sleeping bags. The sleeping bags reminded Hermione of the time they had to sleep in the Great Hall in her 3rd year, when Sirius Black, the "convicted murderer" was on the loose. "He was innocent all along," Hermione remembered.  
  
"See Harry," Ron began, as he took Pig from Hermione's arms and began striking him, "This is like what you said before. NOW I'm not a happy camper!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's a metaphor I used before," Harry responded, annoyed at Ron's poor knowledge of metaphors.  
  
"Oh, I see," Hermione said. "Ron – stop hitting Pig! He's your pet!"  
  
"Why do you think you call them pets?" Ron asked. "Because you can pet them! How can I pet this over-excited git?" At that moment, Pig began to zoom merrily around. Ron struggled to catch him, but Pig was too high. "See what I mean?"  
  
Someone suddenly tapped Ron on the shoulder. It was Ginny. "Hey guys," she said in a whisper, as the students began to cuddle inside of their sleeping bags. "Do you have any clue what's going on?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, but just then, Dumbledore strolled into the room, looking very old. His wrinkles reflected on his face, making him appear very wise yet very disturbed and angered.  
  
"Students," Dumbledore cleared his throat, and tried to gain the attention of the school. "A terrible ordeal has taken place this night. I'm afraid…that a Prefect has been attacked."  
  
Several people gasped. Hermione covered her mouth in shock. "A P-Prefect?" she managed to say.  
  
"Yes, a Prefect," Dumbledore repeated. "The attacker has retreated without a clue of where he may be…"  
  
Professor McGonagull looked at a loss for words. With a shaky voice she asked, "Is the Prefect all right? And…from which house?"  
  
"The Prefect is going to be all right, except…for a few injuries…one large injury," Dumbledore told her. "The Prefect is from Ravenclaw."  
  
Several groups of Ravenclaw began to sob. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for them. The second-year who was attacked earlier also ended up being a Ravenclaw.  
  
"I'm afraid that you will not be able to return to your dormitories tonight," Dumbledore continued. "I've gotten Professor Musetta, Professor Wood, Professor Snape, and Hagrid doing an extensive search. You will all rest here tonight – Head Boy and Girl, and Prefects, I expect you to keep things in order here as well as Professor McGonagull, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout." They all nodded as Dumbledore exited the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall began to buzz with excitement, yet with terrified voices. Harry and Ron sat on their sleeping bags as Hermione scolded people for bringing Dungbombs down to the Great Hall. Ron had finally gotten a hold on Pig, who was still very excited. "I'll bring him to the Owlery," Ron decided as he stood up.  
  
"That's not a very wise idea Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagull said. "You shouldn't be going alone. I will escort you."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes but agreed as he left Harry and Hermione alone. "Who do you think could be doing this?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "But whoever is really dislikes the Ravenclaws."  
  
"Maybe they're attacking the Ravenclaws for a reason," Harry guessed, shrugging uneasily.  
  
"What's that reason?"  
  
"Maybe because their smart. Ravenclaws have a tendency to have brilliant minds."  
  
"Do you think the attacker will try to get all of the Ravenclaws?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Probably not. Remember – you told me that Dumbledore said that Voldemort was trying to reassemble a team," Harry said, while making Hermione flinch at the name. "Maybe he's trying to get people from every house – different varieties…or something."  
  
"But why would he want a team of 2nd years and a Prefect from Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not that sure," Harry admitted. "Do you think the attacker put a Dark Mark on the Prefect as well?"  
  
"Probably," Hermione answered. "But why would he want to? I mean, I know it's the mark of the Dark Lord and all that – but can he make them all die because of it?"  
  
"No," Harry replied. "When I was trapped in 4th year, when I touched the Cup, I saw that when Voldemort touched the Dark Mark all of the Death Eaters were assembled again. It's like whenever Voldemort needed to summon them, he would touch the Dark Mark."  
  
Hermione shivered uneasily. "Will you stop saying the name?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sorry," Harry apologized.  
  
"Anyways, why would he want to summon young witches and wizards, who don't have full experience of magic? Who don't know exactly what they're doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said. "I don't know. Do you think the figure I saw earlier had anything to do with what happened?"  
  
"Maybe," Hermione shrugged. "Probably…actually….yes…It probably had everything to do with it Harry."  
  
"Then it's all my fault that a Prefect got attacked tonight," Harry said despondently.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's not your fault!" Hermione exclaimed, in incredulity of Harry's words. "No one could hunt down and successfully rid of a full grown…whatever it was. That's impossible. And it's not your fault that "it" got away either. You probably couldn't of."  
  
"Oh, thanks for the words of encouragement," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Harry, stop being a pessimist," Hermione scolded. "I'm not saying you're a bad wizard, because you're a great wizard Harry…but it'd be kind of hard to rid of something so big and fast, don't you think?" Harry didn't have time to answer, however; Ron had just come back from the Owlery.  
  
"Oy," Ron whispered, as he settled down between Hermione and Harry. "On the way to the Owlery, I caught sight of Professor Musetta and Dumbledore carrying the Prefect."  
  
"And?" Hermione asked, urging him to continue.  
  
"And…" Ron began. "…He looked a terrible sight. His hair was all ruffled – the Cruciatus Curse was performed on him. And on his left arm…was the Dark Mark."  
  
Hermione gasped uncontrollably and peered down at her white hands which were very cold. Harry looked around apprehensively. Ron said, "This is bad. Really, really bad."  
  
"I suggest you three go to bed," Professor McGonagull warned. When Hermione began to protest, Professor McGonagull said, "We have everything under control for now, Head Girl. You may stand down from your position for the time being."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Guess it's good night for now," Hermione said as she piled into her sleeping bag.  
  
"Well, not quite," Ron chuckled. They were awake for a few more hours, and took sight of everything. Hermione was lucky that she had grown adjusted to sleeping on her chest instead of her back; she had a sight of everything that was going on at the entrance of the Great Hall. Professors scrambled back and forth, as well as Filch, Mrs Crookshanks, and Peeves, who was laughing about. The Ghosts made several appearances and talked to Dumbledore about which corridors were empty and which ones looked suspicious. Finally, at 3 in the morning, the Professors, Dumbledore, and Filch all came into the Great Hall to discuss with the rest of the other Professors standing guard.  
  
"Gryffindor Tower is empty," Filch reported.  
  
"Same with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Professor Musetta informed them.  
  
"And the dungeons?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"All clear," a hidden person said.  
  
Hermione raised her head a little to see who spoke. She twisted her head to the side and nearly flipped over in her sleeping bag. Ron and Harry chuckled, but Hermione threw them a dirty look and they stopped. She stood up a bit more, so that she was almost on her knees (she appeared as though she was doing yoga) and noticed it was Oliver. "Oliver," she whispered.  
  
"What about the grounds?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Nothing…I asked Ronan and Bane and they didn't see anything," Hagrid answered.  
  
"Astronomy Tower?"  
  
"Empty…except for Professor Trewlaney, who already knew that this catastrophe would occur," Professor Snape said infuriatingly.  
  
"Then why didn't she stop it?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Felt she didn't have enough experience," Snape answered.  
  
"She doesn't have enough experience in Astronomy or Wizardry," Professor McGonagull spoke up. "She's a fake."  
  
"I resent that," a misty voice protested. "I may not be…that brilliant in the wizardry field," Professor Trewlaney admitted. "…But in Astronomy…I'm a genius!"  
  
"Words are nothing – you're bluffing," Professor McGonagull countered. "Why don't you prove it?"  
  
"Ladies," Professor Dumbledore disrupted. "There are other matters at hand that should be more of your concern…"  
  
"My sincere apologies, Headmaster," Professor Trewlaney said. "My Inner Eye told me that something bad would happen tonight…an attack…and an argument."  
  
"Why didn't you prevent the argument then?" Professor McGonagull asked. "You're great with your words."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione smirked. "I bet you anything that Professor McGonagull will win this fight," Ron betted.  
  
"Okay, how about your Agrippa card?" Harry tempted.  
  
"What? But I've been waiting too many years to get it!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well, if you're so sure that Professor McGonagull's going to win, then it shouldn't be a worry," Harry grinned.  
  
"All right then," Ron gulped. "What if you lose though?"  
  
"Then you get to keep your Agrippa card," Harry said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced up at the enchanted ceiling as Ron tried to answer. It was a cool and windy night, and she could see the clouds shifting very fast up above. Finally, Ron came up with an answer.  
  
"WAIT! You did this before and I won and I didn't get anything except for something I already had in the first place! That's not fair so the bet's off," Ron decided.  
  
"Fine by me," Harry laughed.  
  
After the conversation between the Professors, they all tried to find vacant sleeping bags, while Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Filch kept watch, just in case. Hermione watched as Oliver glanced around at the sleeping bags, trying to find out which ones were unoccupied. Hermione glanced beside her and found an empty sleeping bag which had contained Seamus before (now he was standing guard with Hagrid and asking questions).  
  
"Oliver," Hermione called (although silently, as to not wake anyone). Oliver jerked his head slightly and looked at Ron. She waved her hand and pointed to the sleeping bag beside her. He got the hint and walked over. Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled as Oliver cuddled inside the sleeping bag.  
  
"Hullo, Hermione," he greeted. "Long time no see."  
  
"Hullo, Oliver," she responded. She felt she wanted to get right down to the point, however, and asked, "Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"What?" Oliver asked in disbelief. "I haven't been avoiding you."  
  
"I haven't seen you all day," Hermione countered. "Not at breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Have you been cooped up in your office all day?"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no…Hermione," Oliver began. "You've misunderstood. I was at a meeting with the Appleby Arrows…they wanted me to go over the tactics with them. They play their second game tomorrow and the reserve Keeper was having trouble doing one of my moves."  
  
"Oh…sorry," Hermione apologized. "I was jumping to conclusions."  
  
"How could you jump to conclusions?" Ron asked. "I mean conclusions aren't hard, solid, things that you can jump on. You can't jump on words! That's impossible!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Oliver began to giggle but were yelled at by Snape and decided to go to bed.  
  
Hermione shifted continuously in her sleeping bag, unable to find a decent position. She turned her head towards Oliver, who was fast asleep. She knew he must've been tired; he just came back from a daylong meeting and now he had just done a 3-hour search to find an attacker. And she knew the search would still continue. "Things must be so complicated for you," she thought, looking at his closed eyes. "Did I make them even more complicated for you?"  
  
She must've said the last line out loud, for Oliver said, "No, you didn't Hermione."  
  
Hermione flinched. "Did…did I say that out loud?" she asked.  
  
"Yes…but really silently, don't worry," he assured her. "I can't sleep."  
  
"But your eyes were closed," Hermione said. "You were asleep."  
  
"Only for about 5 minutes; closing your eyes and counting broomsticks supposedly helps you get to sleep, but not me. Sorry about worrying you today, Hermione," he apologized.  
  
"No, it's my fault," she said impenetrability. "I felt you were scared of me so you wanted to hide or something; I was thinking wrong…or was I right?"  
  
Oliver chuckled. "Why on earth would you think that?"  
  
"I'm not sure why," Hermione admitted. "It's just that…I don't want to get hurt again. In the Bahamas a really nice wizard became my boyfriend, but he only wanted me because…because of the way I look. He broke my heart…and I thought that you were going to break mine."  
  
"I know the feeling about the whole 'looks' thing," he told her. "I have all these screaming fans who go absolutely ballistic but all I hear from them is 'He's so gorgeous' and all that. They have no clue what I'm really like. They say they love me but they don't even know me. I know that's not exactly your case, but I know how you feel."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Oliver spoke up. "Dumbledore said we have to do our duty tomorrow night; just in case you know? I can't believe it's happened twice. I guess since it's been a month we've let our guard down."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Hermione replied. "You know what's weird though? They give us 31 days to let our guard down and then they attack again. The first attack was at the end of October. Now, the second attack is at the end of November. Maybe the attacker is trying to make a pattern of some sort."  
  
"They aren't very good strategy-thinkers," he laughed. "Anyone could figure out their pattern if they did it monthly."  
  
"Exactly! Don't you think it's a bit odd? Maybe they're trying to trick us into thinking one thing when they're really planning another thing," she explained. Oliver looked completely lost, so she said, "Maybe they want us to think that it's monthly when it's not really that. If they're doing it ever month, then by June, You-Know-Who will have only assembled a team of 8 or 9 students, depending on whether we catch the culprit by then or not. I don't think it's going to be monthly now. I think that was a warning. Maybe now it's going to be weekly…that would make 35 students, give or take a few. Or…perhaps now it's going to be daily…that would be…"  
  
"…A whole lot of students," Oliver finished for her. He gulped and ran his hand through his coarse hair, making it ruffled.  
  
"Exactly," she said, although she didn't have a lot of enthusiasm in her voice when she said it. Instead, she sounded frightened. "Which is why we've got to work fast. Really fast."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hey! Here's Chapter 13! I've got it up really fast because I've been working on the computer since 11 am and I've been writing 'til 3 pm. Take some time away for eating sandwiches, ice cream, and having some bathroom breaks, and I've been working for some time. Although I've also been chatting and reading other stories, so whatever. I don't have a lot of people to thank this time, but that's all right. Hope you like this next chapter, and you probably won't see Chapter 14 'til next Tuesday, maybe Thursday since I have quite a bit of homework to do. If I finish it today however, you'll probably be looking at a brand-new chapter either Sunday or Monday. So stay tuned! Here's my thanks:  
  
KAOS – I'm glad you like the chapter…and I think that it's good that you're getting into it like a book – that's exactly what I want!!! :) *Claps to a great reader and reviewer* Bravo, bravo! Encore, encore! *lol* I'm glad that you think my FICS RULE, even though you've only read 1 of them…but that's all right! And please write on your HP fics…even though you only have 1 on your profile right now, okay?  
  
Juvenus – Thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you love this chapter. I especially like the "Ooohh" and the "keep witing"…yes that's what you wrote…"keep witing" but don't worry, I will!!! I'm absolutely amazing? You're lying. But if you're not, then I'm blushing! Thanks!  
  
Recommendations:  
  
Oliver Wood ~ More Than Just Looks – this is my own story, actually. It's about Oliver Wood wanting people to love him for his personality, not his looks. He's being pestered by his too-encouraging mom, his best friend, his dad telling him to quit Quidditch and be a businessman, and his fans, who only love him for his looks. Chapter 1 is posted so far and I hope you like it!  
  
*Hogwarts Weekly* - by ducky-doll! This is a collaboration of works from different ff.net writers, who are all pretending that they go to Hogwarts. I've written one of the pieces in this edition, and there's many other fantastic ones as well! Please read! 


	14. Chapter 14 Standing Guard

Chapter 14 ~ Standing Guard  
  
"What am I to do with my life (you will find out don't worry),  
  
How am I supposed to know what's right (you just gotta do it your way),  
  
I can't help the way I feel, but my life has been so overprotected"  
  
-"Overprotected" by Britney Spears  
  
Hermione tossed and turned all night. She had never been in a worse situation. Oliver, the man she loved, but could never love because of the rules, lay beside her without motion. Ron sat on the other side, snoring constantly. Her eyes began to droop and eventually found sleep a few minutes before sunrise. She forgot about all of her worries for an hour, until the enchanted ceiling's sun woke her up.  
  
Hermione grabbed the edges of her sleeping bag to pull her up. She probably looked a mess with her bushy hair flying about, but she decided she'd work that out afterwards. Everyone around her were asleep, except for Hagrid, Dumbledore, Filch, and Seamus who were still guarding the Great Hall with their lives. Seamus looked dead as he slouched, with large bags underneath his eyes, but he didn't seem to care either.  
  
Hermione glanced down at her friends. Ginny was further down, asleep along with her 6th year friends. Hermione smiled as Ginny lay asleep, her flaming hair flowing down the sleeping bag.  
  
Next, she gazed at Oliver. His coarse hair was messy (bed-head), and his eyes were firmly shut, as though determined not to open. Hermione decided to let him sleep. "You need it," she thought as she turned to look at Ron.  
  
He was still snoring softly and muttering things like, "Stupid Pig – I hate him", "I want breakfast", and "Lavender is so beautiful". Hermione giggled and turned to Harry.  
  
His glasses were hanging loosely on his face. One of the arms had fallen off of his ear, as though threatening the very existence of falling off of his face. Hermione bit her bottom lip, deciding whether or not to adjust his glasses. If she didn't, then the glasses would fall and surely wake him up. If she did, she's probably wake him up anyway while she was putting the arm around his earlobe. She didn't have a very long time to ponder these thoughts for at that moment a large snowy owl came flying SMACK right into Harry's face. Harry's glasses flew into Oliver's lap, who was still asleep.  
  
Hermione tried hard to stifle the laughter that was beckoning out of her throat. She couldn't help it, and soon her giggles and laughter filled the Great Hall waking everybody up. Harry groaned and pulled Hedwig off of his face. She was hooted merrily and carried a letter. Harry scolded her and scowled for her carelessness but almost immediately laughed. "It's from Cho!" he exclaimed, holding the folded piece of paper up triumphantly. Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately, and flew off happily, as though knowing that she deserved the scolding from Harry. Hermione watched Hedwig fly off and turned to Harry, rolling her eyes.  
  
"How can you tell?" Hermione asked. "You haven't even opened it! And I doubt you can see without your glasses!"  
  
"The scent of Lilac," Harry said, sniffing the paper. "It's Cho's favourite perfume."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again as Harry finally unfolded the letter. Ron and Oliver had now awaken after Hermione's fit of giggles, and were trying to stifle their yawns, though with no success. Oliver handed the glasses back to Harry, slightly confused about the whole situation.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, as though it was a greeting. "Why were you laughing Hermione?"  
  
"Hedwig flew right into Harry's face!" Hermione exclaimed. "I guess the wind was too harsh or something." Ron began to laugh was well and pointed to Harry. He wasn't paying attention, however; he was possessed by Cho's letter. It read:  
  
1 "Dear Harry,  
  
I got your letter while I was sleeping. Hedwig was kind enough to wake me up, and as soon as I read it I had to reply. What's going on at Hogwarts? Is You-Know-Who behind it? Let's hope not. We don't want a disaster to happen again, right? Update me with any news. I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't said anything yet. Dumbledore is probably keeping this all hush-hush, right? Just like with The Triwizard Event. Nobody really heard news on that either.  
  
Practice with Quidditch is going well. Our first match of the season is coming up. I'm really nervous because I don't want to let my team down. They're confident in me, but I don't feel I'm as good…as you, Harry. You really have to teach me some skills, all right? Do you want to meet this weekend in the grounds? I'm sure I can stop by for a visit a few hours before my game, if that's all right.  
  
Owl me back as soon as you can, love.  
  
With all the love that I possess,  
  
Cho Chang"  
  
"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Hermione asked aloud, although not really meaning to. Ron looked at her puzzled, but Oliver said, "Yeah, he does," and in a whisper, added, "Just like I love you too." Hermione blushed as Ron continued to look puzzled and Harry continued to read the letter over and over again.  
  
Dumbledore strolled towards the middle of the staff table, and cleared his throat. The rest of the sleeping students (although there were few after Hermione's outburst) began to wake up. "I hope you've all had a fair rest," Dumbledore began. "But I'm afraid our search is incomplete. Hogwarts is a very large castle, and we have not searched all of it. Therefore, all of today's classes are cancelled." Cheers and claps erupted from the students, who were suddenly feeling very joyful. "However, I'm afraid that you won't be able to do much in these times. You won't be able to walk around the grounds unless escorted. And I'm sure you probably won't, since we are nearing the beginning of December. You also won't be able to stroll the halls either because of our search. I'm sure you all feel overprotected, but these precautions are necessary. If you really feel the need to do something instead of relaxing in your Common Rooms, you may go to the Quidditch Stadium and amuse yourself in watching the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. They are scheduled for today and are spectacular, if you have seen them play against Hufflepuff." There were many cheers for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team although Harry hardly noticed (he was rereading the letter for the seventh time). However, there were many scowls from Hufflepuff, so Dumbledore added, "Of course, it was a spectacular effort from Hufflepuff. Fantastic job, Hufflepuff." He cleared his throat. "So, if you all would kindly rise from your sleeping bags, we'll move the tables back to where they belong and we'll confide ourselves with breakfast."  
  
"Classes are cancelled!" Ron cheered anxiously. "This is spectacular! Awesome! Fantastic! Terrific!" Hermione looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Why are you cheering so much?" she asked. "You usually aren't THAT happy, Ron."  
  
"Oh," Ron realised. "We had an Astronomy test today. We were supposed to do mind-reading or something else of that useless bloody stuff."  
  
Oliver smiled as he stepped out of his sleeping bag, which vanished immediately. "Well, let's eat breakfast, shall we lads?" he suggested, helping Hermione out of her sleeping bag, which too, vanished immediately.  
  
The rest of the students stood up and immediately sat down at their tables; Hermione could see Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle, talking about last night's events.  
  
"My mom is going to have a heart attack," he told them. "Stupid old bird. She's always so worried about security at Hogwarts. But she's even more worried about You-Know-Who. Thinks that he might come back for our family since my father…oh finally! Breakfast!"  
  
Hermione eyed him carefully. Why would You-Know-Who want to be after the Malfoys? She knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, but she thought that Lucius had remained faithful to him. What exactly did Draco's father do? And would You-Know-Who actually come back to him?  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione?" Oliver asked. "You seem…preoccupied."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. "Just…just thinking, that's all."  
  
"I see," Oliver replied. "Why don't you stop thinking for a bit and have some breakfast, love?"  
  
Hermione smiled, but said in a stern voice, "I will…but I don't think that you should call me 'love' in front of everybody. It could lead to trouble."  
  
Oliver closed his eyes in thought and nodded. "You're right. You want some oatmeal?"  
  
Hermione nodded, but suddenly Hermione jumped and clutched her heart as somebody gripped her shoulder. "It's only me," Dumbledore told her. "Just wanted to remind you two – you've got to guard the castle tonight. Of course…it won't be only you two. The professors will be searching some more too. But you two have the most dangerous protecting to do – you have to protect the corridor where the Prefect was attacked. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. If not, just let me know."  
  
Oliver and Hermione nodded and said in unison, "Yes Professor Dumbledore." Oliver smiled. "Guess we have some guarding to do tonight."  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to visit Hagrid, as they hadn't had a decent chat in a while. Oliver returned to his office, to 'clean some brooms, not that they need it', he had explained.  
  
They were just at the entrance of Hogwarts when a voice said, "Where are you three going?" It was Professor Musetta.  
  
"To visit Hagrid," Harry answered. "Wanted to have some tea."  
  
"Oh, are you three friends with Hagrid?" she asked. They nodded. "Well, if you're going outside, you need to have an escort. Who knows what could be outside right now?" She shivered. "I will escort you."  
  
The three couldn't disagree, so she led the way outside to Hagrid's Hut. "This is absolute blasphemy, what's going on right now," she said as they walked on the frosted grounds. "And I don't understand what the attacker is planning. He doesn't just finish the victims off; he had to…" She didn't continue, for fear of letting something out.  
  
"We know that the attacker is putting the Dark Mark on their arms," Hermione told her. Professor Musetta looked startled so Hermione continued. "I saw the second-year in the Hospital Wing, and Ron saw the Prefect on the way to the Owlery with Professor McGonagull."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case…" Professor Musetta said. "Well, here we are. I'm sure Hagrid will escort you back. Have fun." Professor Musetta turned and walked back to the castle.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have told her what we know," Harry said as he knocked on the door. "She'll think that we know too much."  
  
"Don't we always?" Ron asked as Hagrid opened the door.  
  
"You three!" he exclaimed. "What are yeh doing out here alone? Yeh should've…"  
  
"We had an escort," Ron interrupted. "Professor Musetta escorted us, but she just left."  
  
"Oh, all righ', c'mon in," Hagrid said, opening the door for them. Fang immediately jumped on top of Ron and began to lick his entire face. Ron howled, "Get off, Fang – get off!" but didn't stop until Hagrid pulled Fang to the side.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," Hagrid apologized. "He seems to like yeh."  
  
"Wish he didn't," Ron murmured as they sat themselves down on the couch.  
  
"So what's up Hagrid?" Harry asked as a greeting. "Did you catch anything last night while you were guarding?"  
  
"Nothin'," Hagrid answered, looking very disturbed. "Except Professor Trewlaney. She was on her way to the Astronomy Tower, for some gazin'. Lyin', I think. Why would she be on the first floor?"  
  
"I hate her," Hermione whispered, although it was audible to Harry, Hagrid, and Ron.  
  
"I do too, y'know!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Jus' don' tell anybody 'bout that, all right? Don't want to get fired."  
  
"Why would you get fired for hating a professor?" Harry asked. "Everybody's entitled to their own opinion." He thought of Professor Snape while he spoke.  
  
"I guess yeh're right," Hagrid said, offering some Rock Cakes. They kindly refused. "Jus' that, when Professor Trewlaney first arrived she seemed to know…a little too much about me. Got me a little frightened."  
  
"What did she said?" Ron asked curiously, sipping some of his lemony tea.  
  
"Ah, not sure I should tell you three," Hagrid gulped.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "We're your friends!"  
  
"I guess yeh're right," Hagrid repeated. "Uh…let's see. It was in me third year, before I got expelled. I decided to take Astronomy, to see what kind of gobswallop she was teachin'." The group laughed. "We was doin' tea leaves, and she said that she saw all sorts of things. A large creature – a giant. Unicorn's blood – supposedly a sign o' death. I was creeped out. Then we was doing mind-reading, something we wasn't supposed to do until 7th year, like yeh're probably doing now." Harry and Ron nodded. "She told me she saw dangerous things, and that I was a monster. I was terrified. That's when I really started to hate her. She began to call me bad things. Started rumours. I don't know what she really had against me, but boy…I hated her." His teacup started trembling in his hands, and Hermione lay her hand on top of Hagrid's to comfort him. Of course, her hand was not even the size of half of his hand, but it comforted him. He sighed and said, "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
They decided to change the subject and wounded up talking for 3 hours. It was noon when Hagrid said, "Guess I should take yeh back. Maybe yeh'll be wanting something to eat and drink besides tea." They agreed, so after keeping Fang back a bit more, Hagrid opened the door and escorted the three back to the castle.  
  
After a hearty lunch, the group decided to relax and Hermione ended up studying while watching Harry and Ron play a game of chess.  
  
"You guys are going to have to find another means of entertainment," Hermione muttered behind her Arithmacy book. "This is incredibly boring."  
  
"Shh," Ron said. "Pawn to G-12." The pawn traveled across the board and took a swing at one of Harry's pawns. "Ah-ha!" Ron yelled in triumph.  
  
"How could you not call this excitement, Hermione?" Harry asked as he moved his bishop. "This is awesome!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione began, "but I don't see a fascination in little gray things beating other gray things up."  
  
"They're pawns!" Ron exclaimed. "Learn the terms! And besides, I don't find a fascination in looking at numbers all day and doing stuff with them like you do in Arithmacy, but do you find me complaining? No…so shut up."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, stunned while Harry began to laugh. "He got you good there, Hermione," Harry admitted.  
  
Hermione amused herself in studying for the rest of day until dinner. They had roast beef and roasted chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, mashed potatoes, and different varieties of salads that Hermione indulged herself with. She was a little bit too indulged maybe, for she didn't notice Oliver sit down beside her and stare at her for 10 minutes. It took a "Hermione! Hello! Look who's beside you!" from Ron to make her realise that Oliver was there. She turned a light shade of pink, muttered some apologies, and asked how he was.  
  
"I'm doing all right," Oliver said through a mouthful of pork chops. "Just a bit tired…lazy. I'm sure you know how it feels."  
  
"Sort of," she replied. "So…do you know what time we have to start?"  
  
"Start what?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"Have you forgotten? Our guarding!" she reminded him, swallowing some liquid from her goblet.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that," Oliver said, choking on some tomatoes in his salad. "I hate tomatoes…uh, we have to start about 7."  
  
"That late?" Hermione asked. "We won't be able to see anything!"  
  
Oliver shrugged. "That's what Dumbledore said. Ask him."  
  
Hermione didn't feel like asking Dumbledore again, however, so she just decided to take Oliver's word for it. She turned towards Ron and Harry. "What are you two going to do tonight without my absence?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"The same thing we do every night, Hermione," Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"CHESS!" Harry exclaimed. "What else could we do?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I should've known."  
  
"Wait…" Harry said. "…We have Quidditch practice right after dinner, don't we?"  
  
Ron raised his fork. "But of course! I forgot! Guess we have to cancel what we do every night…and do something we do about 4 times a week!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again. "And I think you'll have a much bigger audience than you usually do."  
  
"What do you mean, Herms?" Harry asked, finished on a treacle tart.  
  
"Remember what Professor Dumbledore said?" Hermione reminded them. "He said, 'If you really feel the need to do something instead of relaxing in your Common Rooms, you may go to the Quidditch Stadium and amuse yourself in watching the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. They are scheduled for today and are spectacular, if you have seen them play against Hufflepuff.' So, I think that people are going to watch you."  
  
Hermione was right. After dinner, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team walked out to the Quidditch stands, followed by 150 or so students, eager to do something exciting. Hermione noticed that most of the Slytherins (including Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle) went back to their Common Room except for a few, who were eager to learn the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's tactics.  
  
Oliver and Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor Tower, getting Harry's Marauder's Map, which he now had to leave in their possession, on Dumbledore's command (although he had asked politely). They exited the tower and headed for the corridor where the Prefect was attacked, when Professor McGonagull came in their way. Oliver, who was holding the map, handed it to Professor McGonagull. Hermione's jaw opened. "But we need that Oliver, what are you doing-"  
  
"Thank you Professor Wood," Professor McGonagull said in her usual stern voice. "Dumbledore told him that you two are uncomfortable guardian this corridor. I understand. You may guard the top of the Astronomy Tower, and see if there's anybody in the grounds."  
  
Oliver nodded. "Thank you Professor."  
  
Hermione watched in astonishment. "But I don't feel uncomfortable-" Oliver clasped a hand over her mouth as Professor McGonagull walked away. Hermione murmured uneasily, starting to get confused. Oliver assured her, "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."  
  
They walked up to the Astronomy Tower, Hermione looking around in thought. "What is his plan?" Hermione thought. "We're supposed to be guarding the corridor, not the Astronomy Tower."  
  
Oliver smiled as they walked. He glanced down at his watch. "7 o'clock," he told her. "Sharp."  
  
He led the way to the end of the narrow staircase, to an open room. The wind was crisp and Hermione felt slightly cold. She looked at the surroundings and in the distance she saw the Quidditch Stadium, brightly lit as the Gryffindors practiced amongst other students. "We must be at the top of the castle," Hermione said in awe.  
  
"We are," Oliver smiled again.  
  
Hermione rubbed her arms to try and get warmer, but Oliver pushed her along the roof to a blanket with a basket. "What is this?" Hermione asked, sitting herself down on the warm violet blanket.  
  
"I'd like to think of it as…our first date," he grinned, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders.  
  
"Aww…Oliver," Hermione replied. "This is wonderful…but do you really think this is the time for a date?"  
  
"I think this is the only time that we'll be able to have a date this year," Oliver told her. "I'd like it to be memorable…and if people come up here and are suspicious, we'll just say we're 'guarding'."  
  
Hermione giggled. "I guess you're right."  
  
Hermione opened the basket. It contained a thermos full of warm tea, several bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, some leftovers from dinner (which were also warm), and a dozen red roses.  
  
"Oliver!" Hermione exclaimed, as she looked at the bottom of the basket. "You shouldn't have!"  
  
"I know…but I decided to anyways," he responded, kissing her gingerly on the cheek. Hermione felt her cheeks begin to tinge.  
  
"Are you cold? Your face is looking pale…except for your cheeks," Oliver asked cautiously.  
  
Hermione giggled uneasily. "I'm…I'm fine."  
  
After their late picnic, the two gazed into the stars. They looked in telescopes and gazed at star patterns and afterwards, just gazed into the night. They didn't see any mysterious figures all night. Hermione figured that either they disappeared or that Hermione and Oliver were preoccupied…with other things.  
  
It was half past 9 when the lights finally went out in the Quidditch Stadium, making Oliver and Hermione sit in darkness. Hermione conjured a jar full of fire, making shadows fall on their faces. "You're an amazing witch Hermione…" Oliver complimented. "…And an amazing person."  
  
Hermione grinned. "You're an amazing Quidditch player Oliver…" Hermione complimented. "…But, you're a professor. And I'm a student."  
  
"I know that," Oliver said. "But I thought…and, I hoped…that we could just forget about that, for one small night. A portion of the night."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I suppose…I suppose I can."  
  
Oliver grinned and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Oliver had stopped 'guarding' at a quarter to ten. They still hadn't found anything, the basket was empty, and it was getting awfully chilly, so they decided to call it a night. Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, with the beautiful dozen roses in her arms. She walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was sleeping.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, but the Fat Lady continued to snore. "Um…e- excuse me?" Hermione spoke up, as politely as she could.  
  
The Fat Lady snorted and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. I must have dozed off. Password?"  
  
"Sausage petals," Hermione replied, almost laughing. Whoever thought of these passwords was crazy. She clutched her roses tight and waited for the portrait to swing open, but it didn't.  
  
"Where did you get the roses?" the Fat Lady asked suspiciously.  
  
"From someone," she said, irritated. "May I go through please?"  
  
The Fat Lady eyed her carefully. "Hmm…all right, dear."  
  
The portrait swung open and Hermione ran past Harry and Ron who were sitting in armchairs.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione rushed past them and ran up to her dormitory, without a "hi", or "not too much". She ran up the curving stairs and launched herself on her bed, smelling the roses.  
  
Harry and Ron had their mouths opened as they watched Hermione go away just as soon as she came.  
  
"Is she ignoring us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Were those roses in her hand?" Harry asked.  
  
"What's going on?" they asked in unison.  
  
Hermione wasn't ignoring Ron and Harry. And yes, there were roses in her hands. And what was going on was that Hermione was reliving the best day of her life! And that's all she thought of as she drooped into a peaceful sleep for once.  
  
*************************************************  
  
I hope you like this chapter! I just got the flu…but that doesn't mean the chapters will come any sooner, all right? I hope you like the little date between Oliver and Hermione…I couldn't think of anything else but then in the next chapter it'll be THE YULE BALL! Woo-hoo! This means very, very, very, very, very long chapter! Maybe even longer than your average longer chapter! But this chapter was pretty long anyways and it took me quite a while to write since I didn't know exactly what to make the people say. *lol* Anyways, thanks for all the marvelous reviews. Here's my individual thanks:  
  
hunny – Thanks for liking the stuff I write! I hope you like the rest of my story!  
  
Oliver Lover – you're review made me laugh too much! I loved the Professor Trewlaney thing…thanks for the "stunning work" compliment!  
  
Juvenus – it's all right about the spelling mistakes! My stories have lots of mistakes in them too, so I can't really say that it hasn't happened to me. I had 2 chapters in 2 days since I got the flu…I guess the flu gives me inspiration and it got rid of my writer's block I guess!  
  
hunny – You got the flu too? How coincidental! I will continue don't worry! Glad you like it!  
  
KAOS – You write "brilliant" too much, but I have my own words that I say a lot too. Are you sure this is really all that "brilliant"? If so, then thank you! I hope your new house will be good!  
  
Chapter 15 will be up soon! 


	15. Chapter 15 No More Pretending

Chapter 15 ~ No More Pretending  
  
"Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
  
You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,  
  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you.  
  
Please don't ignore me 'cause you know I adore you.  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice, if you could just pretend to be nice,  
  
If you could at least pretend to be nice, then everything in my life would be all right!"  
  
-"Pretend to Be Nice" by Josie and the Pussycats  
  
December had arrived, and it arrived with harsh weather and a substantial amount of snow. Students were running to their Common Rooms during break, trying to get to the blazing and kindle fire that assured them warmth.  
  
Herbology, Broomstick Practice, and Care of Magical Creatures were cancelled because of the weather conditions, meaning Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors who took those three subjects were now in the comfort of the Common Room, away from the harsh halls and corridors, which were dark and cold, and away from the even harsher outdoors.  
  
One day, in the second week of December, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, sat around the fire. Harry was writing another letter to Cho (although there were doubts that the letter would even reach Cho in this weather); Ron was pondering Chess moves as he played a game with Neville (who was losing dramatically); Hermione was starting her revision notes for the N.E.W.Ts.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cried, when he heard what Hermione was doing. "What's the point in doing it now? The N.E.W.Ts are in June! Has the cold weather affected your hearing? Because if it has, I'll gladly remind you – it's DECEMBER! It's not even the year of N.E.W.Ts – in January, it'll be the year 2002, Hermione, okay? Not now. Right now it's the year 2001."  
  
Hermione ignored all this, and simply replied, "Practice makes perfect." Ron grumbled as he moved his bishop around the chessboard. "Yeah," he said. "But not practice in December, all right?"  
  
Because of December's arrival, that also meant that Christmas was arriving soon. And that called for one main event – The Yule Ball. Hermione was eager for this event to start as soon as possible. This wasn't like her of course – she was all books and homework. But somehow, for some absurd reason, she seemed delighted by the fact of The Yule Ball, and she couldn't wait for it to come.  
  
On December 15th, during breakfast, Professor McGonagull had come around asking who would be staying during Christmas break. Hermione, Harry, and Ron put down their names as once; most of the 7th years did, except for poor Neville, who decided that he wasn't up to another ball.  
  
"Now the only problem is," Harry sighed, "is who's going to be going with us to The Yule Ball." Hermione had automatically thought of Oliver, but knew that some people might of thought that was suspicious. Ron looked dreamily up at the enchanted ceiling, which was barely visible because of all the fluffy snow that was in it. He breathed, "I'll be going with Lavender, no doubt."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "What about you, Harry?" she asked. "Do you have an idea who you're taking?"  
  
"Who else?" he responded. "Cho…I just hope that we're allowed guests again."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. "How about you, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione gulped. He had asked that dreadful question. Hermione smiled back and replied, "Not too sure."  
  
Ron opened his mouth and closed it again, as though not knowing what to say. Harry spoke for him. "Come on, Herms!" Harry exclaimed. "Who's the lucky man? You can tell us!"  
  
Ron put his two hands in front of them, stopping Hermione's response. "Wait, wait, I know!" Ron said. Hermione gulped again. "Does he really know that it's Oliver?" Hermione thought. But instead, Ron said, "It's Victor Krum, right? That's what it was in 4th year and 5th year."  
  
"Yeah, but that's when I liked him," Hermione confronted. "Now he probably doesn't know that I exist." The owls had suddenly flown in, although there was only about 5 because of the weather. Hermione got her issue of Daily Prophet and threw it aside while she ate her breakfast.  
  
"Then who else can it be?" Harry asked. "Ron took you last Yule Ball, who is it this time?"  
  
"Me," said a voice behind them. Hermione turned around, expecting it to be Oliver. But who it actually was stunned her.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron asked quizzically. Malfoy smiled mischievously, with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. "Yes, Weasley, you stupid git," Draco replied, still smiling. "Who else would take her?"  
  
"Anybody else on this planet," Hermione said coolly, making Draco turn red.  
  
Hermione thought he would back of at this point – he always had before. But instead, he came closer and whispered in her ear, "Well, save me one dance, all right? Save me a dance."  
  
Hermione looked petrified, but nodded slightly. Harry and Ron looked at her oddly (the whisper was not audible to them). Draco turned on his heel and walked away to the Slytherin table.  
  
"What did ferret say?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, nothing," she insisted.  
  
"He obviously said something," Harry told her. "Otherwise he wouldn't have leaned in and whispered something, and you wouldn't have nodded."  
  
"Oh it was nothing important," Hermione lied, trying to think of something. "He said…he said…that there probably isn't much of a selection, since both of you are probably taken, and if there wasn't anyone else to go to, then I could choose him. And I just nodded." Hermione shrugged, hoping that they would believe her excuse.  
  
"Ahh," Harry reacted. "I see. Well, I don't think you should go with him, Hermione. He's bad news."  
  
"Just like the articles in this issue," Hermione said, picking up the issue of Daily Prophet.  
  
"What does it say?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Anything important?"  
  
Hermione handed the paper to Ron, who's jaw fell open automatically, as if on cue. "What the-" he began, handing the paper to Harry, who read out loud:  
  
"Hogwarts has always been known as a brilliant school, but with devastating secrets, writes Kylie Skeeter. While taking a tour around Hogwarts Castle, I noticed an astonishing amount of young wizards and witches in the infirmary, which holds all of the injured students."  
  
"What else would it hold," Hermione interrupted, "pigs? Maybe a hag or two? An infirmary is a hospital, for goodness sake!"  
  
Nobody chuckled at her joke. She closed her mouth and Harry continued to read.  
  
"I asked Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, why there were so many injured students nowadays. She responds, 'Headmaster Dumbledore never means to hurt anyone, but accidents happen. Neville Longbottom constantly gets into accidents, as well as many other students. It's because of the magic. These young students are not professionals. They do make mistakes.' But as I looked around, I noticed many of them who had bruises, and seemed terrified of me. I asked them why, and they replied, though in whispered and frightened voices, 'The danger, miss. We don't like the danger.' When I asked why kind of danger, however, they went into a dead faint."  
  
"Of course they fainted!" Hermione interrupted again. "Looking at her face would scare anybody!" She chuckled, but stopped almost immediately when she realised that nobody was laughing with her. Neville Longbottom was reading his own copy of Daily Prophet and hid under the table (probably crying) when he read his name. Harry continued again.  
  
"I questioned Madam Pomfrey about these frightened students. She had no comment except for, 'I've got to take care of my patients. Go away!' Is something bad happening here besides a few accidents? Is Neville Longbottom the cause of this? Are his 'accidents' really 'accidents'? Or is he a Dark Wizard, just waiting to be unleashed? Are his 'accidents' really 'mistakes' or 'plots to kill somebody'? Who knows, but parents may want to reconsider bringing their children to Hogwarts. Placing one foot on Platform 9 and 3 quarters could very may mean placing on foot on a terror ride. Kylie Skeeter, Daily Prophet News."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Ron cried exasperatedly. "Neville Longbottom – a Dark Wizard? The day he becomes a Dark Wizard is the day that I win 1 000, 000 galleons!"  
  
Oliver had suddenly came in between Ron and Hermione, asking to sit in between them. He grabbed a piece of toast. "I'm starving," he explained thickly, through a mouthful of toast and milk. After swallowing his food he asked, "Anything in the news today?"  
  
"Not anything fascinating," Hermione lied. Oliver however, thrusted the paper into his hands. He dropped it only after 2 seconds of holding it, stunned as much as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were.  
  
"What are you talking about – this isn't fascinating?" Oliver asked. "But I guess you're right – I should've asked 'Anything in the news today that's catastrophic' because this would've been the answer."  
  
Ron chuckled, even though he knew that this wasn't the time for laughter. Oliver finished reading the article, and very wisely, didn't make any comments. "What class do you have next?" he questioned.  
  
"We have first class off," Hermione replied. "Herbology is cancelled because of the weather. After that we have-" she glanced down at her timetable, "-Potions."  
  
Ron groaned. "It's the worst in the dungeons!" Ron complained. "It's damp, freezing, absolutely terrible."  
  
"How about some tea in my office first?" Oliver suggested. "It's quite warm in my office. I have a cozy fireplace."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded with Harry and Ron. They walked with Oliver in the cold halls up to the 9th floor to his office. "Welcome to my humble abode," he joked. Hermione laughed, although it hurt her cold and pale cheeks.  
  
"How have you been doing?" Oliver asked, pouring them a steaming cup of tea.  
  
"Good," Hermione replied. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Well, since Broomstick Practices are cancelled I'm all alone with nothing to do," Oliver cried. "What about you Ron?"  
  
Ron blew on his tea, cooling it down. "Same as always," he answered. "The only problem is – we're freezing!"  
  
Oliver chuckled. "Hey! It's not so bad!" he told them. "Remember – it's your last year! You won't ever experience this cold in the castle again!"  
  
"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Harry asked, sipping some of his tea. He immediately felt warmth.  
  
Oliver sat in thought for a moment. "That's up for you to decide," Oliver replied.  
  
"I think it's a bad thing," Hermione said softly. "I know we're cold and all, but this is our last year in this castle that we call a home. Or a second home. And we've got to treat his home like any other home – with respect. Because once it's gone, it's gone forever, unless one of us comes back here as a professor."  
  
"I doubt that," Ron laughed. "I'm going to be a master of Chess when I'm older. Or something to that extent."  
  
"I want to be a professional Quidditch player," Harry shared.  
  
Oliver smiled. "I've already got that wish come true."  
  
Hermione thought in silence. "I'm not too sure what I want to be. There's too many choices."  
  
"And all of them are open to a student like you, Hermione," Oliver told her.  
  
"That's exactly the problem," Hermione sighed. "So many opportunities – I don't know which one I should pick."  
  
"Pick the one that appeals the most to you," Harry said.  
  
"That's another problem," Hermione responded. "There are a lot of things that appeal to me."  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like writing for instance," Hermione answered. "I love writing. But I also love reading. Although I doubt there's a career in that. I also love to teach, to observe…I love to do a lot of things."  
  
"Maybe there's a job that combines all of those things," Oliver thought aloud. "Maybe you'll find it."  
  
"Perhaps," Hermione replied, although with doubt. "Perhaps."  
  
Harry glanced at his watch. "Well, we've got 10 minutes to head down to the dungeons, and it's quite a walk to get there."  
  
"Do you want me to escort you?" Oliver asked. When they looked at his oddly, he explained, "You know, so you don't get attacked. Who knows where that attacker may be lurking?"  
  
"I think we'll be all right," Ron insisted. "Besides there's three of us. One of us will pin them down – that'll probably be me. Then Harry will punch him in the face and Hermione will put a curse or some sort of spell on him."  
  
Oliver chuckled. "I suppose," he said, glancing out the window, where large snowflakes fell outside. "You three be careful though, all right?"  
  
"All right," they promised, heading out the office door.  
  
When they reached the dungeons, they regretted going inside. It was misty, chilly, and bitter. Everyone was struggling to get near the cauldrons, trying to keep warm. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat themselves down at their usual table.  
  
"Today we'll learn the basics of Veritaserum," Snape hissed, cold breath coming out of his mouth as he spoke. "I'll be putting you in partners, but I need to speak to Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley…and Mr Malfoy first." He said Draco's name regretfully, as though feeling that his favourite student should not be punished.  
  
Hermione stood up wondering what it was for, then remembered that they had detentions. She had almost forgot about it. The group walked up together, Draco doing the usual sneer to the Gryffindors – except Hermione. He smiled casually at her, leaving Hermione stunned yet again. "What is he doing?" she thought. "Why is he smiling and asking for dances?"  
  
"You five all have Care of Magical Creatures next, correct?" Snape asked through his usual snarl. The five nodded. "Well, as you can tell, it's cancelled because of the weather. Therefore, you will spend detention hear in the dungeons with me after class."  
  
Hermione shivered, and was longing to blurt out a complaint. Ron was glad to do it for her. "But it's freezing down here, Professor Snape!" Ron whined. "It's as cold down here as it is outside. I'd take Care of Magical Creatures in the winding snow and cold any day!"  
  
"Then why don't you step outside Mr Weasley?" Professor Snape hissed.  
  
Ron stood rooted to the spot, however. Snape's lips twisted into a smile. "You may return to your seats, and I'll expect you to stay seated after the class has ended," he said. Hermione and the rest turned to their seats. Neville occasionally whimpered, murmuring that this would be the worst Potions ever, especially since of the bonus detention added to it.  
  
Snape was not kind, as usual, during the pairing. He made Harry go with Crabbe, Ron go with Pansy Parkinson, who was Malfoy's admirer, and Neville go with Goyle. He advanced on Hermione. "Miss Granger you will go with-" Hermione looked at the remaining Slytherins as Snape thought. Zabini Blaise, a nasty Slytherin, was sneering at her. Millicent Bulstrode was also left and then there was – "Draco Malfoy. Miss Granger, go over to Mr Malfoy's empty spot beside him." Hermione penitently moved her stool and sat herself down beside Draco. She looked at his face, expecting the usual greeting – the same cold, gray eyes; the same sneer; and the same greeting, which was always, "Hello, Mudblood." This time, however, it was quite different; his eyes no longer seemed cold, and he was smiling kindly.  
  
"Hey Granger," Draco greeted. Hermione was shocked, but was glad he hadn't said anything further. She knew that if he had greeted "Hey Hermione" she would have died from shock. Why was he being so kind to her anyway?  
  
"Hi," she stammered eventually, taking out her notes about Veritaserum.  
  
"I wonder why we're learning about Veritaserum now," Draco said, measuring some beetle eyes as he spoke. "It's pretty unnecessary."  
  
"Not quite," Hermione disagreed, reading through the steps. She had decided not to make eye contact with Malfoy – she was scared of how he'd react.  
  
"Why do you mean by 'not quite'?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, what I mean is," Hermione began, reading the notes for a second time (she still didn't want to look at Malfoy). "Learning the truth is important in any case. It can bring people to justice…or injustice," she added, remembering Mr Crouch's son confess his desire to join Lord Voldemort's side. "It makes people confess their deepest, darkest secrets. Veritaserum enables all that."  
  
Malfoy didn't speak for a while as he poured the correct amount of dragon's blood into the cauldron. "I see," Malfoy said eventually. "I understand."  
  
They worked in silence for a while, completing their tasks. Hermione was tempted often to look into Draco's cold eyes, but went against the temptation.  
  
Finally, the battle was over, yet the war began. For detention they had to scrub all of the cauldrons clean without using magic.  
  
"Argh!" Ron cried half-an-hour into the cleaning. "My back is killing me!"  
  
"At least it's not as bad as going into the Forbidden Forest," Harry reminded him.  
  
"Imagine going there at this time of year?" Ron chuckled. "All of the werewolves must be hibernating. It'd probably look a joy."  
  
"I doubt that," Hermione said. "It probably looks even more eerie. All the leaves on the trees are gone…the snow is gently falling, making it look empty and full of mystery." She shivered. "I'd rather be in here than out there."  
  
"Me too," Draco agreed. The three eyed him carefully, wondering why he wasn't making rude remarks or why he wasn't showing his usual sneer. Neville was sobbing into a cauldron, complaining and whining.  
  
"Hey, do you think that-" Harry began.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor," Snape interrupted. "Absolutely no talking during detention."  
  
Harry groaned and they worked in silence for the remainder of the detention except for the occasional sobs from Neville, who was clearly very upset.  
  
The group of five walked towards the Great Hall for lunch after detention, but were distracted by a large sign. Neville sniffed and stood on his tiptoes to get a better look at the sign (he was still amazingly short for his age).  
  
"Hogsmeade visit this weekend," he announced. "This is your chance to do your Christmas shopping! Also – 4th years and up, remember the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Hogsmeade trip – this weekend?" Ron asked in mistrust. "How are we supposed to get around? We won't be able to see a bloody thing!"  
  
"Well…" Hermione said, "We could shop for a little and then amuse ourselves in some Butterbeers."  
  
"That's a great suggestion," Harry smiled. "But I need some lunch first! I'm starving! And cold!"  
  
"Ditto that," Ron said.  
  
After a warm lunch full with different types of pancakes, eggs, meat, and other foods, they headed towards Transfiguration. Malfoy parted with the Gryffindors to head towards History of Magic, so then there were four.  
  
After a slightly exciting Transfiguration class (which involved changing a chair into a large cat and then back again) the group headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws.  
  
The next few days were slightly uneventful until Saturday morning, where everybody gathered all of their money and headed towards the Great Hall for a hearty breakfast.  
  
"How much money do you have with you?" Seamus Finnigan asked after he yelled at some 2nd years who were discussing what make-up to wear that day in shrilled voices.  
  
Harry glanced into his leather bag. "Hmm…" he said as he counted the coins. "20 galleons, 19 sickles, and 49 knuts."  
  
"In other words, a fortune," Ron chuckled.  
  
"What about you, Weasley?" Seamus asked through a mouthful of porridge.  
  
Ron turned a brilliant shade of magenta. "I'm not good with counting," he fibbed. For the remainder of breakfast, he seemed more concentrated on asking Dobby for refills than their conversation.  
  
They walked towards the entrance hall, meeting Ginny along the way. They made sure that their cloaks wrapped tightly around them, and that their scarves were so secure that they looked as though they were strangled.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, hello," Professor McGonagull recited, checking the names off the list. "Have a pleasant time at Hogsmeade."  
  
"More like a freezing time!" Ron joked as they walked extremely slowly towards the gate.  
  
"Brr…" Ginny said through chattering teeth. "…I'm…I'm…I'm so cold."  
  
"It'll…it'll be better once we get there," Harry assured her, though he sounded doubtful.  
  
At long last they reached the gate and entered the village of Hogsmeade. It was covered with a beautiful light sheet of snow, that looked like a sparkly blanket. Hermione gasped as she walked in the village, her boots making small footprints in the fluffy snow.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ginny asked, taking Hermione's thoughts away. They all nodded.  
  
They walked along the shops, trying to find the ones they wanted to go to. Finally, they decided on "Fred & George Weasley's Joke Shop".  
  
The bell clanged as they opened the door. "Shut the door!" someone hollered. "You're bringing in the snow!"  
  
Hermione shut the door, but several more people opened it as they exited, their hands full of sweets and wands that clucked and changed into roosters and chickens.  
  
Hermione and the group shuffled their way through the small crowd of students who were peering over strange things such as Juggling Jellybeans ("Churn in your stomach!") and Humorous Chocolate Frogs ("Get wizards that pick their nose!").  
  
"Hullo Fred! Hullo George!" Ron greeted as he moved up to the front desk.  
  
"Ron!" Fred exclaimed. "Long time no see! Oh! Harry! Hermione! Ginny!"  
  
"How come you haven't written to me?" Ginny asked sternly. "I've sent you about 5 owls!"  
  
"Oh, we're so sorry Ginny," George apologized. "We were too busy making these quills. Want one?" He grabbed a quill from inside a drawer and handed it towards Ginny. Ginny grasped it, but as soon as she did, the quill set off with a loud BANG! which made the whole store shake and next second, the quill had turned into a snake. Ginny shrieked and dropped the snake in alarm, which slithered out of the shop when someone opened the door.  
  
"GEORGE!" Ginny shrieked, turning around in a huff. "I thought you'd be a bit more kinder and sincere!" She walked through the crowd again and walked out the door, the bell on the door clanging loudly as she slammed it behind her.  
  
"Ginny!" George called after her. "We didn't mean it!" He sighed, shrugged uneasily, and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So…what have you chaps been up to?"  
  
"Not too much," Harry answered. "The Yule Ball's coming up, though."  
  
Fred winked. "Who are you all taking?"  
  
"Lavender," Ron replied, with sparkles in his eyes.  
  
"Have you asked her?" Fred asked suspiciously.  
  
Ron smacked his head. "Whoops! I've forgotten! I'll…I'll ask her when we get back."  
  
"Sure, sure," George said. "We believe you completely. What else have you been up to? Is Quidditch still awesome?"  
  
Harry nodded and reached for a curious looking mirror. He picked it up and glanced at it. "Argh!" he cried in astonishment. His whole face was distorted, and now looked amazingly like a troll.  
  
"Ugly mirror," Fred explained. "3 sickles each."  
  
"I'll take three!" Ron cried. He reached into his bag, which was very light. "They'll be your Christmas presents, all right?" he asked to Harry and Hermione. They nodded, knowing that they wouldn't be able to get that much from Ron. Still, they appreciated it all the while.  
  
When they exited the joke shop, they were once again introduced to the stifling cold. They covered their mouths with their scarves, so nothing was audible amongst them except for occasional shivers. However, they could hear the big yell from Harry, which was, "CHO!" as he ran through the snow.  
  
Ron and Hermione ran after him as he headed towards Cho, who was barely visible. She was wearing a pearly-white cloak and a crystal-coloured scarf. The only way Harry would have recognized her was because of her black hair, which was full of glistening snowflakes.  
  
They shared a small peck, and afterwards, Cho was smiling. "Harry!" she cried. "Long time no see…"  
  
Ron and Hermione turned away. "We'll see you in The Three Broomsticks," they said in unison, getting the idea that Harry and Cho wanted to be alone.  
  
"All right," Harry said, shrugging uneasily. He turned towards Cho and gave her a longer kiss. "I've missed you," he confessed. "So much."  
  
"Me too," she replied, putting her hair over her ears in an attempt to make herself warmer. "How's school?"  
  
"Uh…hard," Harry answered. "As usual. Potions…ugh. I don't even want to talk about it. But, there is an event that I'm looking forward to."  
  
"Really?" she asked. "What is it?"  
  
"The Yule Ball," he told her. "Do you want to go with me?"  
  
"Of course," she answered. Then she bit her lip nervously. "No! I have a Quidditch match on that day!"  
  
"What?!" Harry cried loudly, stopping some students on the street. "It's winter! For goodness sake, it's Christmas Eve on that day!"  
  
Cho chuckled. "I'm just joking," she laughed. "Just wanted to test your reaction. Come on! Let's go get a Butterbeer."  
  
When they walked into the Three Broomsticks they felt immediate warmth. They untied the strangling scarves around their neck and shuffled around the people and tables to where Hermione and Ron were.  
  
"Hello," Hermione smiled, as Madam Rosmerta walked over with four steaming mugs of Butterbeer. Hermione handed over some sickles and handed a Butterbeer each to Harry and Cho.  
  
"Thanks," Cho said, sitting down.  
  
"Here Ron," Hermione said, handing it to Ron. But he wasn't paying attention – he was looking at the tables with a wild look on his face; his brow was moving up and down as though he was searching.  
  
"What are you looking for Ron?" Harry asked as he sipped the delicious Butterbeer.  
  
"Lavender," Ron replied. "I've got to ask her to go to the Yule Ball with me!"  
  
"I think she's near the doors," Cho told him. Ron looked over and, sure enough, Lavender sat with Parvati and a few other girls, chuckling.  
  
"Oy! Lavender!" Ron called.  
  
It was very loud in the store, but since Lavender always listened to gossip, her ears had grown adjusted and now were able to hear anything. She swung around to face Ron.  
  
"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ron asked in a loud voice.  
  
Lavender nodded. "All right then!" she giggled. She turned back to laugh with her friends.  
  
"Yes!" Ron hollered in a triumphant voice. "Now all we need is for Hermione to go on a date."  
  
"You haven't gotten a date yet Hermione?" Cho asked suspiciously. "I'm surprised! I thought any guy would want to go with you!"  
  
Hermione chuckled nervously. "Not quite," she admitted.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked. "He asked you earlier."  
  
"I hope you're joking," Hermione said harshly. "Otherwise I'm going to have to curse you."  
  
The table laughed. "But seriously, Hermione," Cho pushed on. "Who do you want to go with you?"  
  
"I'm not too sure," she said, not wanting to tell them about Oliver just yet.  
  
"Oh," Cho said in disappointment. "Well, if you're still stuck, there's some pretty handsome guys on the Chudley Cannons team. Whoo!"  
  
Harry looked at her. "You're not with one of these pretty handsome guys, are you?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No, of course not dear!" Cho exclaimed. "No one stands will come between me and you," she gushed.  
  
After they finished their Butterbeers and finished their chat, the group split into two; Hermione went with Cho and Harry went with Ron. They were once again emerged into the snow and the cold, and then were once again emerged into the warmth as they entered shops. Hermione bought all of her presents with Cho by her said, who was pestering her and begging Hermione to tell Cho who she likes. Hermione always denied that she liked someone.  
  
After their constant shopping, they decided to go back to The Three Broomsticks to check if Harry and Ron were finished their shopping too. They stopped mid-way, however, when an owl suddenly flew atop of Hermione's head!  
  
Hermione shrieked and flapped her arms, almost like she did when Ron told her that the Golden Snitch was above her head. The owl hooted as though he was annoyed and stuck out his right leg, which contained a rather long piece of parchment. Hermione took the letter off the owl, who flew away the instant that she did. He ruffled his wings to get the snow off, and blended perfectly with the snow except for the few brown specks on his wings.  
  
"Ooh! Who's it from?" Cho pushed as they began to walk again. Hermione sighed, sounding almost as annoyed as the owl. She unrolled the parchment and glanced at the bottom of the note for a second.  
  
"It's from…him," she said breathlessly, in a tone unlike her own.  
  
"Who's him?" Cho asked.  
  
"Just a friend," Hermione lied. She tied the parchment back up and reluctantly shoved it into her cloak; she didn't want someone glancing over her shoulder as she read.  
  
Cho looked at her crossly. "Well, then, let's go into The Three Broomsticks," she sighed.  
  
They walked in, and, sure enough, Harry and Ron sat at the same table as before, except surrounded by a group of people. They had begun to play a game of Wizard Chess, and Harry was beating Ron by quite a bit. Ginny, Fred and George (who Hermione presumed that they went on a break), and a few other students including Lavender and Parvati who sitting on Ron's side, clapping his back and telling him where to go. On Harry's side was a much larger crowd. The rest of the Gryffindors, including Dean and Neville were standing around him, as well as Harry's fan club. Many of the 7th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff assembled themselves around Harry. Cho stood near Harry and Hermione went to Ron's side.  
  
"How are you doing?" Hermione asked, putting all of her bags on another table. "Who's winning?"  
  
"Harry is," Ron groaned. "By a lot. I don't know how I let him do this. He's got me cornered."  
  
"How?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, maybe you should learn how to play Wizard Chess," Ron told her, tugging at his hair in frustration.  
  
"Ron, maybe you should learn how to do your homework and stop pestering me to help you," Hermione confronted as she grinned.  
  
"Checkmate," Harry breathed through his sparkly teeth.  
  
Everyone cheered for Harry as Ron searched through his bag. "What are you looking for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why are you so nosy?" Ron snapped. He sighed. "Sorry…I've never lost this much before. I have to give Harry my Agrippa card."  
  
"What?!" Hermione cried in amazement. "But you've been looking for that for- "  
  
"For over 8 years," Ron finished for her. "I know…I know." He flipped through card after card, past Bertie Botts who was amusing himself by picking earwax and Dumbledore, who was unsticking Lemon Drops. He finally got to Agrippa, who wasn't in the picture at that time. He looked at the card one last time and put it on the other end of the table. Harry picked it up.  
  
"Great game," Harry said, acknowledging the card with great interest. "Thanks for the card."  
  
"Yeah, great game," Ron replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried in disbelief. "How could you do something like that to Ron? You don't even collect cards!"  
  
"I honestly thought he would beat me!" Harry told her. "But I don't really want this, Ron. Here – take it back."  
  
"No, no," Ron answered, raising his hands in defeat. "You won; I lost. It's just a game, right?"  
  
"Ron," Harry began. "But this is your card that you've been looking up for- "  
  
"For over 8 years," Ron repeated. "I know! But who cares right? Merry Christmas Harry!" He picked up his bags in frustration and exited the shop.  
  
Harry stood up as the crowd dispersed. "Great game, Harry," Cho congratulated, kissing him.  
  
"I don't feel like it is anymore," Harry said, stepping back. Hermione noticed that he had a very depressing look on his face. "I feel like I've just lost my best friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione finally unrolled the piece of parchment that was stuck in her cloaks all day. The parchment was cold and wet, but since Hermione was as well it didn't really matter. Hermione sighed as she let her thoughts concentrate on the words that Oliver had written her.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
I don't think that I should ask you face-to-face, because people might get strange ideas. But…would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me? I'd be honored if you would accept this request. I know that people will probably get strange ideas if they see us dancing around together, but maybe…I don't know, maybe if we alternated once in a while it'd be all right, you know? The Hallowe'en Ball was nothing, because I'm sure you thought it was Dean Thomas. I made sure that I got the same mask as him, by the way. I never got the nerve to tell you that. I wanted to make sure you got me. I'm glad you did.  
  
You're a fantastic person, love. I hope you come with me.  
  
Love, Oliver"  
  
Hermione took out a spare piece of parchment and wrote down with a fine quill that she accepted his request. She rolled it up and ran downstairs, where Ron and Harry were having a heated argument.  
  
"I don't want it anymore!" Ron hollered. "You won it! So take it and shut up!"  
  
"I'll give it back all right," Harry told him. "I'll give you that Agrippa card and shove it up your-"  
  
"HARRY! RON!" Hermione cried. "Stop it! You're acting like a bunch of fools!"  
  
"He started it!" Harry and Ron both said simultaneously. Then they began to laugh.  
  
"Sorry Harry," Ron apologized.  
  
"No need," Harry said. "You want your Agrippa card back?" Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good," Hermione observed. "Now that all this silliness has ended I have a very important question to ask Harry."  
  
"Yes?" Harry was all ears.  
  
"Can I borrow Hedwig?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What for?" Harry asked back.  
  
"To eat her," Hermione joked. "To send a letter Harry! What would you think?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. How long is the journey?"  
  
"Not that long," Hermione replied. "She'll probably be back by the end of the day."  
  
"Okay then!" Harry told her. "She's all yours!"  
  
"Really?" Hermione exclaimed. "Now I have 2 pets! Crookshanks and Hedwig! I don't think I'll have enough money to provide for them both, though!"  
  
Harry looked at her, his eyes wide open. "I didn't mean you could-"  
  
"I was only joking," Hermione insisted.  
  
"I thought I was the one who did that kind of stuff!" Ron exclaimed. "Not you Hermione!"  
  
"Well, the holidays have begun," she reminded him. She approached the portrait door, which swung open immediately. "See you later!"  
  
Hermione ran over to the owlery, which contained the school owls and the students' owls. She ran over the many rows of owls, who were either resting or eating.  
  
"What are you looking for?" a voice asked.  
  
Hermione rested her eyes upon a familiar person that she hadn't noticed in the owlery. "Hello, Malfoy," she greeted, though her tone of voice wasn't very polite. "I'm looking for Hedwig to send a letter. What about you?"  
  
"I'm sending a letter to my mother," Draco replied. "Well…her Christmas present as well. I think Hedwig is up there with the rest of the snowy owls," he pointed out.  
  
Hermione called for Hedwig, who swooped right down. Hermione tied the piece of parchment onto Hedwig's leg, stroked her back for a few seconds, and let her fly through one of the many windows.  
  
"What are you sending?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um…it's sort of private," she said, feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Oh, that's fine by me," he smiled. He walked towards the exit. "Pleasure to see you again, Granger."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly, still immensely confused by Malfoy's kindness. "What's the matter with him? What's the matter with me?" she wondered. "Is he just pretending to be nice? Or has Draco Malfoy…changed?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Hermione jumped inside the Gryffindor Common Room, she found that Harry and Ron were talking. She knew that they were probably conversing about Quidditch, but the first few words that she heard startled her.  
  
"It's probably Malfoy that's attacking them-"  
  
"-Or Voldemort like it was with the Chamber of Secrets-"  
  
"-But you never know, it could be somebody else, someone whom we least expect-"  
  
"-Like who? Neville Longbottom?"  
  
Hermione rushed over, eager to hear the rest of their conversation. "Hello," she smiled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The attacks," Ron explained in a hushed voice. He looked around to see if anybody was listening and continued. "I bet you anything that after the two Ravenclaws, there's going to be two Hufflepuffs attacked and two Gryffindors – Slytherins will be left untouched, once again. Don't you find that a little ironic or strange?"  
  
"I suppose so," Hermione said slowly. "What? You think the 'Heir of Slytherin' stuff has showed up again? 'The Chamber of Secrets' and all that?"  
  
"Not the Chamber of Secrets," Ron replied impatiently. "I just mean that whoever is attacking these innocent people for no apparent reason must be a Slytherin!"  
  
"Do you think it's Malfoy again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. "I mean, he just seems the type, doesn't he? Attacking all these innocent people. Laughing and calling people Mudbloods and all that."  
  
"But he's been nice the past couple of days," Hermione told him. "Maybe he's, you know…changed."  
  
"Or perhaps…perhaps it's all an act!" Ron conjured. "You know…he's trying to be all nice and all that so we think…" He put on a high, girly voice as he said, "'Oh, Malfoy, he's the man! He's so cute and nice. He used to be mean, but now he's so nice, and he's got such nice hair' and…"  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Ron said.  
  
"Stop it," Harry pleaded. "You're scaring me."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ron apologized, waving a hand. "But still, he could be pretending to be nice."  
  
"Maybe," Hermione shrugged with some doubt. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom available?" Harry asked.  
  
"You don't…you don't mean the Polyjuice Potion, do you?" Hermione inquired. "Why don't we just ask him, straight up?"  
  
"Oh, yes why don't we do that?" Ron said. "Let's just go right up to him and ask, 'Malfoy, you're very suspicious and we were just wondering if you're attacking all these people and giving the Dark Mark?' I'm sure he'll tell the truth. I'm so sure, Hermione."  
  
Hermione shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she said. "It's…it's just that I'm a little hesitant to try out the Polyjuice Potion again."  
  
"Well, it's not our fault that you couldn't tell a cat hair from Millicent Bulstrode's hair," Ron told her. "You own a cat, but you know, I'm sure it's not your fault either. I'm sure you couldn't tell a fish from a dog, so you know, it's all right."  
  
Hermione grunted exasperatedly. "Stop it Ron," she demanded. "And, anyways, I don't think it'd be Draco. I don't think he'd know the spell to make the Dark Mark."  
  
"Since when are we using him on a first-name basis?" Ron asked. "Have you gone crazy, Hermione?"  
  
"And besides," Harry interrupted, "I bet it's passed down. Lucius Malfoy is probably Voldemort's right-hand man. Or…left-hand man. Lucius Malfoy is really suspicious. He probably taught Malfoy all about Voldemort's work and everything…maybe."  
  
"Look, I'm telling you, it's not him," Hermione insisted.  
  
"Look, I'm telling you, it IS him," Ron argued.  
  
"Look, why don't we go to sleep?" Harry suggested. "The Yule Ball is tomorrow evening. We got to have some sleep. We don't want bags underneath our eyes, do we?"  
  
"Nothing a little make-up can't fix," Hermione smiled as she stifled a small yawn.  
  
"I don't wear make-up!" Ron cried. "And I'm not even going to try."  
  
They laughed for a while and eventually headed towards their dormitories. As Hermione rested her head upon the pillow, she wished that Malfoy had indeed changed, and that no attack would occur the following evening.  
  
************************************  
  
I'm sorry; this chapter is FAR too long! I couldn't include the Yule Ball, because that would take up another 10 pages, and I don't want a chapter to be that long. So, you're gonna have to stick with these 17 pages for now. *lol* I know it's taken me quite a while to get it up, but that's because my computer went down. I thought my stories went down with it (which would be sad) but I managed to get all my precious stories on a disk (well, actually 2 disks). Thank goodness, or otherwise I'd have to do this chapter all over again! And it would take probably even longer! Here's the thanks for my reviewers. I would like to thank you all because without you I wouldn't have my inspiration – you really help me!  
  
Juvenus – I guess the flu does do it! *lol* Have you gotten any luck with the flu yet? Thanks for all the nice reviews!  
  
Kaeprella – I was laughing really hard about the "epic" thing. I don't really know if I expect it to be an "epic" or not. I agree with you, Oliver is a very cute boy! Too cute!  
  
Oliver Lover – I really did like the Professor Trewlaney thing! I wish Oliver would take me out on a date too! That'd be awesome!  
  
Kaeprella (again!) – I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post Chapter 15. I'll try to have Chapter 16 out by this Sunday, I promise!  
  
hunny – I like how you took my story and put it into your review! I just noticed that! Thanks!  
  
KAOS – You know I didn't mean it that way. I just thought that you kept saying "brilliant" because you didn't like it or you were being sarcastic, that's all. I love it when you say "brilliant", really! :)  
  
Angel's Gurl – Sorry about the lyrical typo. I'll fix that up when I have the chance. I'm glad you really like the story besides that, though! Thanks!  
  
Tawny63 – I will write more! Don't you worry!  
  
Katie King – Thanks for telling everybody about it! I'm sure my little story that I wrote doesn't deserve that much praise or anything, but I thank you all the same! Thanks so much for your compliments! I really appreciate them! I got the e-mail too, and I've written back! Thanks again!  
  
CHAPTER 16 will probably be up by next Sunday. And Monday, Tuesday, AND Wednesday I'll have loads of time to write since of the end-of-the-year trip to Ottawa. I'm not going since I've been there loads of time, so a lot of chapters will be up soon! 


	16. Chapter 16 The Yule Ball

Chapter 16 ~ The Yule Ball  
  
"Tell me what do they see when they look at me  
  
Do they see my many personalities  
  
Can you help me  
  
Does anybody hear me  
  
Can they even see me  
  
This is my reality, oh" -"Split Personality" by PINK  
  
Hermione woke up with a start the morning of The Yule Ball, which was Christmas Eve. She thought it was because of her excitement, but all of a sudden she heard whispering and hissing. Hermione shivered all over and hoped that there wouldn't be another attack today. Or ever.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch and saw that it was 6 o'clock. It was still fairly early, but the odd voices continued and Hermione decided to wake up.  
  
She rushed towards the washroom before anyone else (although she always got first dibs because she was Head Girl), and brushed her hair, washed her face, and applied some make-up before going to dress.  
  
Since it was the Christmas holidays they could dress in whatever they want. She eyed her jeans and her blue jumper that she had received from Mrs. Weasley last Christmas and decided to put them on. She was about to close her closet up when all of a sudden she eyed her new dress robe. She was feeling hesitant; she wanted to put it on, but knew that the time would come to look dressed-up that evening. She closed up the closet and ran downstairs.  
  
She was greeted by Harry and Ron who were already awake. Ron was also wearing a jumper from last year which was unsurprisingly maroon. Harry was wearing a green sweater.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why are you?" Ron asked, putting down his Chudley Cannons book.  
  
"Couldn't sleep.those odd noises again," Hermione answered, plopping herself down in a squishy armchair next to Harry.  
  
"Same here," Ron said exasperatedly. "How the hell are we supposed to sleep if we've got people talking all the time?"  
  
"I don't exactly know if they're people Ron," Harry told him. "For all we know it could be.well, you know.Voldemort."  
  
"Will you STOP saying the name?" Ron cried through clenched teeth. "It's worse enough that he's trying to kill you everywhere we go! Stop saying it!"  
  
"I won't stop saying it," Harry said. "And you should start saying it and stop being a coward."  
  
"Do you think breakfast is ready?" Hermione asked, trying to stop Harry and Ron fighting yet again.  
  
They decided to go down to the Great Hall, and when they did they saw that several other students had already arrived, eating their breakfast and talking in hushed voices. Several of them were talking about the Yule Ball and how they were going to do their make-up; others were conversing who was going to win the Quidditch Cup the following year; the rest were talking about the strange voices.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. The usual 12 trees were assembled around the rim of the hall. There were many mistletoes that hung in mid-air next to the candles, and the mistletoes also led out into the corridors.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat themselves down at their usual spots at the table. They called for Dobby, and at once his voice was heard.  
  
"Dobby wants sir to order sir!" Dobby cried back at the sound of his name. "And miss and other sir!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Um.I'll have whatever you're making! I'm sure it's good!"  
  
"Oh, sir is so noble! So kind! Dobby could never measure up to what sir is! Dobby makes bad food! Sir does not want!" Dobby shrieked.  
  
"No, no Dobby - I want whatever you're making right now!" Harry assured him.  
  
"All right sir!" Dobby said. The plate was soon piled with pancakes and bacon, and his goblet was full to the rim.  
  
When Ron and Hermione had ordered they consumed down their food quickly. "What's your rush?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of juice.  
  
"Me and Harry are going to play a game of Wizard's Chess," Ron informed her.  
  
"Just don't bet on the Agrippa card," she warned. "You never know what'll happen."  
  
"We won't," Harry assured her. "What's your rush?"  
  
"I'm going down to the library," Hermione answered. "There's an Arithmacy essay I have to finish up."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine then - we'll see you later!" He gestured for Harry to stand up and they exited the hall, waving to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled and finished the toast she had gotten from Dobby. The other students had just begun to arrive, as well as the teachers; she noticed Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagull all in a bunch. Oliver (or 'Professor Wood' as everyone else called him besides Hermione, Harry, and Ron) headed towards her, grinning his prize-winning grin.  
  
"How're you doing, love?" Oliver asked, grabbing some toast off a large plate on the table.  
  
"Pretty good," Hermione replied. "But, you're going to have to stop it with the 'love' thing. People will get suspicious."  
  
"Sorry I can't help it.love," he smirked sitting down beside her. "So, what are your plans for today before the Yule Ball?"  
  
"I have to work on an Arithmacy essay," she replied, rummaging through her book bag. "I'm going to go to the library."  
  
"Well that sounds absolutely FASCINATING Hermione," Oliver said sarcastically, grinning even more. "But I'm afraid I've got to.uh.go clean my dress robes. Yep! That's it! And besides.I wouldn't want to distract you from your work, of course."  
  
"All right then," Hermione replied, knowing that Oliver wouldn't want to go to the library with her. "I'll see you later, then?"  
  
"But of course," Oliver smiled. "Bye!" He took a sip of a goblet next to Hermione and exited the Great Hall, waving.  
  
Hermione picked up her book bag full of her accessories and walked towards the library, where she would probably spend about 5 hours there. She was walking happily, looking at the mistletoe and varieties of Christmas when she suddenly heard a disturbing whisper. She whipped around and looked around her but there was nothing there. She continued to walk, but she heard hissing and whispering. It was an odd voice, which sounded distant, yet it was haunting.  
  
As though in a trance, Hermione rushed through the hallways, past the library, as though destined to find the voices. She couldn't understand what the voices were talking about since all she heard was hissing, but she began to follow them, as though Harry searching for Tom Riddle's voice as he commanded for the Basilisk.  
  
The voices were leading heard towards the dungeons. She walked down the steps absent-mindedly, dropping her books on the steps which echoed horribly. Her eyes were rigid and her feet dragged along the floor as she walked. Turning yet another corner, walking yet another corridor; Hermione didn't know when this would end, but she seemed to have lost consciousness of her thoughts. All she could concentrate on were the voices. It seemed as though her life.or, rather the end of her life.depended on it.  
  
The hissing grew louder and louder with every step Hermione took. Her whole body began to shiver and even though she wanted to wrap her cloak around her in attempts to make herself warmer, she couldn't. Now, as she came closer the hissing became clear, and it sounded as though some of it was actually English.  
  
"Yes, my master.I know." a voice said which echoed throughout the corridors. Hermione shook her head, trying to get out of the trance and trying to hear her thoughts, which were saying, "Is this Pettigrew? And is the hissing voice You-Know-Who?"  
  
Hermione knew for a fact that that voice wasn't Pettigrew; his voice was shaky and panicked; this voice seemed quiet, calm, and misty. And it was a female voice as well. Yet, and Hermione felt shaken by this, she also knew for a fact that the hissing voice was indeed You-Know-Who, and that there probably was some sort of snake with him.  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly. "Turn back," a voice in her head instructed. "If you continue walking, you'll reach You-Know-Who.all right. Voldemort.and that mysterious person. And then you'll probably be dead. If you turn around than you might escape and be left untouched."  
  
Hermione took a step backwards.  
  
"Yes." whispered another voice in her head. "But if you go down there you'll be able to see who's behind all this.you know it's Voldemort.but you'll be able to find out who else it is.you could be a hero."  
  
Hermione took a step forwards.  
  
"No!" cried the first voice. "Do you think you'll be able to take on Voldemort, a full-grown snake, and a person who seems to do a much better job than Pettigrew? With Harry and Ron by your side, you probably could. And you know a lot of spells, so you might have a slight chance. But it's not like you could kill them. After all, the three spells that could do marvelous yet dangerous things are illegal. Voldemort can afford to them. YOU can't.just turn around and walk away and no one.hopefully.will get hurt."  
  
Hermione took a step backwards, turned around and began to walk away as quietly as possible as to not alert the two people.well, wizards.that stood just beyond the corner at the end of a corridor. However, when she heard the person's voice again, she stood quite still to eavesdrop and find out what they were planning to do.  
  
"Well.you can't Apparate in the Hogwarts grounds.I've learned that from years of experience.when you called on me before in Hogwarts I felt the Dark Mark burn yet I could not come.yes, that was the year of the Triwizard Tournament.and we were so close to succeeding.and this time we will!" the voice told Voldemort triumphantly. "We will have to lure them out of the Hogwarts grounds.perhaps in Hogsmeade.I could suggest another trip.hmm.this will take cautious planning my Lord.cautious and precious planning."  
  
Voldemort began to hiss and Hermione heard a snake move around on the floor.  
  
"Nagini is getting hungry.she needs something to eat." Voldemort told the other voice.  
  
"Are you listening to me my Lord? We need to plan this!" the voice cried. "And besides.if Nagini wants a snack she'll be glad to have one.I sense a witch standing just a corridor away from where we are speaking."  
  
Hermione felt herself go unusually cold. She was caught!  
  
"Yes.Nagini would like this snack.and we cannot have this witch interfering.Nagini." He began hissing odd things in Parseltongue and then translated it into English so that the witch beside him would understand. "Nagini.would you like to play a game of cat and mouse?"  
  
Hermione began to run as fast as her legs could carry her because she just realized that the snake, Nagini, was chasing after her! Hermione didn't want to turn around for fear of what was behind her; she turned corridor after corridor, not remembering how to get out. The snake behind her was slithering and moving rapidly towards her, but she didn't dare to look at it.  
  
She knew that running around in the dungeons was helpless and that she's probably get caught so she tried to find Snape's office. "He could help," Hermione thought hopefully. "Unless he's in on this too."  
  
Hermione ran around helplessly, the snake still on her trail. She tried to ignore all of the cramps she had, and all of the stitches at her side as she hopelessly ran. The dungeons seemed much larger than usual, or perhaps it was just because Hermione was lost. Every corridor was beginning to look familiar; the paintings began to look the same.  
  
Hermione took out her wand, and mimicking what Harry did on the last task in the Triwizard Tournament, cried out, "Show me!" It spun very quickly, and then pointing to her right. She ran down the corridor, but then she noticed that she was heading towards a dead end.  
  
"Stupid wand! Why didn't it work?" Hermione thought angrily, as she heard the snake slithering behind her. Then she realized that You-Know- Who.Voldemort was there. He could trick her.and he obviously did so by leading her in the wrong direction. Now she was cornered and she was going to die.  
  
Hermione stood with her against the wall. She was shaking uneasily and could hear the snake just around the corner, slithering nearer and nearer.  
  
But, all of a sudden, she heard a voice shout a few words and her eyes drooped. Her back slid against the wall and she fell onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes with difficulty. Everything was blurry all around her. She could see a fire just to her left and she noticed that she was lying on a red squishy couch.  
  
  
  
Sitting beside her, looking extremely worried, was Harry. His glasses were hanging loosely on his face. Ron was sitting in an armchair, his face buried in his hands. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the fire, the light causing odd shadows on his face.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore repeated.  
  
Hermione blinked and struggled to sit up. "I'm.I think I'm okay," she answered. "What happened down in the dungeons?"  
  
"Well, it appears that Voldemort was indeed down in the dungeons," Dumbledore said, making everyone flinch except himself and Harry. "And, you, Miss Granger, happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever made you come down there?"  
  
Hermione just remembered what had happened. "Who.who saved me? Or rather, who made me go unconscious? I remember, that snake was chasing after me and then I found myself at a dead-end and then all of a sudden I heard some words and I went unconscious."  
  
"That would be Snape," Harry told her. "He's on his way."  
  
"Snape? How did he find me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, we're guessing he heard the commotions that were going on in the dungeons," Harry suggested. "We heard some of it too. The voices were louder than ever before.we could even hear it in the Common Room. Yet it was all distorted; we couldn't understand a word."  
  
"Miss Granger, did you happen to witness anything between Voldemort and that other wizard?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Witch," Hermione corrected. "There was a witch with him. It was a female voice. And, yes, I did happen to witness their whole conversation before I was caught." She paused, wondering if she should continue or not. Ron still had his face in his hands. Dumbledore nodded. "And.well.they were working on a plan. The witch was talking about not being able to Apparate or Disapparate within in the Hogwarts Grounds, and that they'd have to lure some people out somehow.and, well.I think the witch said that she'd try and suggest a Hogsmeade Trip.and that this would take cautious and precious planning.Professor Dumbledore, do you know what she's talking about?"  
  
"I have some idea," Dumbledore admitted, still gazing at the fire. "However, I don't know which one."  
  
Hermione didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Apparently neither did Harry. She couldn't see Ron's expression for he still had his face in his hands.  
  
"Well, I would like you all to come to my office in an hour," Dumbledore said. "I know this is interfering with your preparations for the ball, but I just hope that it won't have to be postponed."  
  
At this, Ron quickly raised his head. "Postpone?! But Professor Dumbledore, this is my chance!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "My dear boy, I doubt that it will be postponed. However, if I find that there is a great danger amongst this castle, then I will postpone it. I will probably just raise the security for the ball. Wouldn't want anything to happen.so, you three just come to my office, all right?"  
  
The three of them nodded as Dumbledore exited the Common Room.  
  
"Snape?! Tried to save me?" Hermione cried in disbelief. "I thought he'd be the last person on earth to do that!"  
  
Harry nodded. "I don't get it either."  
  
"Maybe he's trying to get on Dumbledore's good side," Ron guessed. "Either that or Snape's lost his bananas."  
  
"Marbles, Ron," Harry corrected.  
  
"I don't have any marbles!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry sighed and muttered, "Well, Snape doesn't have any bananas either."  
  
"That's exactly my point!" Ron cried.  
  
Hermione chuckled as Harry sighed. Harry turned towards Hermione. "Are you all right Hermione? That was quite an ordeal you went through!"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yeah. I'm a bit stunned, but I'll probably be all right. What time is it?"  
  
Ron checked his watch. "It's half past one.don't worry, you'll get all your precious time to do your make-up."  
  
"I'm not going to be doing my make-up," Hermione snapped. "I was just wondering since I still have to finish my Arithmacy essay!"  
  
Ron and Harry laughed. "It's the holidays Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Give yourself a rest and leave the homework behind for a bit, all right?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "All right then," she agreed. "But I will put the blame on you if I don't get to work on it, all right?"  
  
"Hey, it's not our problem," Ron told her. "We just merely suggested it, and you took the offer!"  
  
"He's right, you know?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Whatever."  
  
They all sat in silence for quite a bit.  
  
"So," Harry finally said, breaking the silence, "what are we going to do now?"  
  
"The same thing we do every day, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, as though it was obvious.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Play Wizard's Chess!" Ron answered.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as they emerged in yet another game of Wizard's Chess, and while they played, Hermione did the normal thing that any girl would do a few hours before Yule Ball - finish up her Arithmacy essay.  
  
An hour later, they headed towards Dumbledore's office. Harry led the way for he knew the route the best, but when they finally arrived at his office they arrived at a problem - they didn't know the password to get in!  
  
"Dumbledore's not thinking logically, is he?" Ron said, pulling his hair in frustration. "If he was, then he would be waiting out here for us and then let us in. But no, he just had to let us stand out here like a bunch of nutters and try to guess the password."  
  
Suddenly, the gargoyle sprang open, letting them in.  
  
"Nutters?" Ron asked. "But, I was just talking."  
  
They walked in one after another, with Ron still trying to figure out what had just happened. They walked through the door into Dumbledore's office, which still looked exactly how it was the last time Harry was in there. The same curious silver instruments stood on the spindle-legged chairs that Harry was familiar with. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, was standing on its golden perch. It looked marvelous, with red and gold plumage. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned towards Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore was sitting in his usual chair, talking assertively with Snape, who was sitting in the opposite chair.  
  
"Please, sit down," Dumbledore gestured. Hermione looked at Dumbledore, almost about to laugh because there wasn't anywhere to sit. The two chairs were already occupied, and there were no other chairs.  
  
"Ah, yes, of course," Dumbledore said, just realizing the situation. He clapped his hands and in an instance three chairs appeared. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat down in the chairs.  
  
"So, as you know," Dumbledore began, "something occurred today down in the dungeons involving Miss Granger, Professor Snape, Voldemort, an unknown witch, and a snake named Nagini."  
  
At once, Harry remembered what happened in his fourth year with himself, the Death Eaters, Voldemort, Wormtail, and the snake named Nagini. As if it was a reflex, he put his hand on Hermione's arm and tried to comfort. She smiled as Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Now, Professor Snape has only filled in some gaps, but I need Miss Granger to fill us in on exactly what happened down in the dungeons," Dumbledore said. ".If she doesn't mind of course. And Professor Snape will inform us of the rest."  
  
Hermione felt strange since she was the one doing all the talking.she was used to Harry being in the strange situations, although she didn't want him to, and then being sympathetic for him. Now, she was the one doing all the talking.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, not knowing how to start, "I was going to work on an Arithmacy essay in the library, and Harry and Ron were going to the Common Room to play a game of Wizard's Chess.." She explained the rest, telling them all about the conversation between the witch and Voldemort, right down to being trapped at the dead end. She stopped abruptly, and Snape began to explain the rest.  
  
"I was busy preparing notes for the next class," he began, in a very silky tone, "when I heard some odd slithering noises. I exited my office and headed towards the corridors when I heard slight screaming. I came towards a dead end and saw Miss Granger.now, I don't have any idea what she was doing there, because this 'voice put me into a trance' excuse is highly doubtful, but I saw the snake and I attempted to stun it - obviously it was too powerful because it hit Miss Granger, also knocking her unconscious."  
  
Hermione thought that 'obviously it was too powerful' bit was also highly doubtful - he probably made it 'too powerful' on purpose.  
  
"I searched through the whole dungeons," Snape informed them, "but I didn't find anything else besides the snake."  
  
"Where is the snake now?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Gone, headmaster, when I came back from searching," Snape answered. "Miss Granger was still there."  
  
"Of course I was," Hermione thought as Dumbledore sat in thought. "What else was I going to do if I was knocked unconscious?"  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Well, I don't know how they managed to get out so quickly."  
  
"Maybe they Disapparated!" Ron cried brightly.  
  
"Ron, how many times have I had to tell you?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. "You can't Apparate or Disapparate in the Hogwarts Grounds. That's exactly what Voldemort and that witch were talking about!"  
  
"Exactly, Mr Weasley, maybe you could do with taking a leaf out of Miss Granger's book," Snape said. "By that I don't mean memorizing the whole entire book as Miss Granger does but actually getting some logic stuck in your head for more than 10 seconds!" Both Hermione and Ron turned furiously red.  
  
"Professor Snape, please calm down," Professor Dumbledore said wisely. "Now, because they have both disappeared I will let the Yule Ball go on. However, I will raise the security so that we have the professors on high alert. We wouldn't want anything to happen on this day. And it's Christmas as well, so we should all be happy! All right, you three may return to your dormitories. I will need to talk to Professor Snape a while longer."  
  
The three of them stood up and exited Dumbledore's office. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ron started conversation.  
  
"Did you see that?" Ron asked. "Snape insulting us right in front of Dumbledore! Does he really want to get sacked?"  
  
"I sure hope so," Harry chuckled.  
  
"I'm really glad he was there though," Hermione said suddenly. "I mean, in the dungeons. If it wasn't for him, well.I'd.I'd be."  
  
"Dead?" Ron finished suggestively.  
  
Hermione lowered her head, as though dreading the very thought of it.  
  
"Well, it's good the prat was there," Ron agreed. "But don't go trying to pay him back or anything. But maybe that's exactly what he wanted to do." He paused as he gave the Fat Lady the password and they entered the Common Room, which was empty except for the few first, second, and third years. Everyone else was getting ready. "Maybe he wanted to help Hermione so that he would 'owe her one' and have to everything he says."  
  
"Oh, come off it Ron, don't be stupid," Hermione told him. "I just hope there won't be any teasing about a Professor.no, the head of the Slytherin house helping a Gryffindor."  
  
"Maybe that's what he wanted to do!" Ron exclaimed. "He wanted you to be made fun of and then you'd commit suicide or something and then he'd be laughing and."  
  
"Shut up Ron," Hermione ordered. "I'll see you boys soon.say, in five hours?"  
  
"It takes you that long to get ready?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does," and she went up the stairs and into her dormitory.  
  
Ron and Harry stood looking at each other, now knowing what to talk about or what to do. "Um," Harry finally said, "you reckon we better start getting ready to?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Nah, I reckon we'd ought to play a few more games of Wizard's Chess!"  
  
Harry nodded. "You're on! What do you wanna bet that I'll win?"  
  
"Nothing at all Harry," Ron laughed. "Just a friendly game. No Agrippa Cards involved."  
  
They chuckled and sat themselves down once again to their favourite game with Ron and Harry not even worrying or thinking about the Yule Ball.  
  
***************************************  
  
Hermione slowly walked up to her dormitories and began to wish that the meeting in Dumbledore's office had ended sooner than it did. She would bet anything, even Ron's Agrippa card, that the girls had already started getting ready and now were gossiping. Hermione knew that she would look like an idiot walking in, not even starting to get ready. She hoped that they hadn't started to get ready, and began to walk in. But it seemed that she got more than she had bargained for.  
  
She walked in smiling, but that quickly turned into a state of shock expression. It turned out that none of the girls had just started when she walked in - they were all already finished!  
  
"Where have you been?" Parvati asked curiously.  
  
"I've been busy," Hermione admitted. "All of your are.already finished?"  
  
"Of course we are," Lavender snapped, as she browsed through 'Witch Weekly'. "You'd think we'd sit around all day 'being busy' and not doing preparing ourselves and getting ready.like you?"  
  
Hermione felt her face go red and murmured, "No, of course not."  
  
She went over to her bed and began to prepare herself as quickly as she could, carefully being inspected by the rest of the girls. It felt strange, putting Sleekeazy's Hair Potion in her hair, putting on her elegant dress robes of periwinkle blue, and applying loads of make-up, which she rarely did, in front of all the girls who were already finished. She finally finished herself almost three hours later, and even though she also began to chat and browse through magazines, she couldn't help feeling that she had made a fool of herself, although not meaning to.  
  
"You look amazing," Lavender complimented when she finally got out of the bathroom. "But there's one problem, I'm afraid."  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked, biting her bottom lip in frustration.  
  
"You forgot to pin on your Head Girl badge, silly!" Lavender laughed.  
  
Hermione laughed with her as she pinned on her Head Girl badge, but she felt that putting it on made her feel even more stranger.  
  
She went down with the rest of the girls at half past seven with the rest of the girls, and to her surprise she didn't see Harry or Ron anywhere. Seamus, Dean, and the rest of the seventh years were already down, but Harry and Ron were apparently still up in their dormitories. Neville wasn't there because he was home for the holidays (and also because he didn't want to be embarrassed - people were still making fun of him because of what happened at the Hallowe'en Ball).  
  
"Why are Harry and Ron still up in the dormitories?" Hermione asked Seamus suspiciously.  
  
"They got so caught up in their game of Wizard's Chess that they forgot to get ready for the ball," Seamus answered, smirking a bit. "They just ran up there only twenty minutes ago!"  
  
Hermione laughed but noticed Lavender, who was obviously upset that Ron wasn't there yet, and she stopped laughing.  
  
"What's taking Ron so bloody long?" Lavender asked. "He's not a girl - it shouldn't take him so long, right?"  
  
"He'll be down soon," Hermione assured him. "He just wanted to look extra- special for you!"  
  
Lavender smiled. "He did?"  
  
"Of course he did," Hermione lied, even though she was just trying to make Lavender feel better. "He told me that when I was going to get ready."  
  
Lavender grinned. "Thanks Hermione.your all right, you know that?" She gave Hermione a grateful look and turned to talk to Parvati.  
  
"I'm all right?" Hermione thought. "Just all right?"  
  
Fifthteen minutes after Lavender and Hermione's conversation, a clatter could be heard on the stairs and rumbling afterwards. It turned out that, in Ron's excitement to get to Lavender, he tripped down the stairs onto Harry and they both fell down the stairs! Hermione quickly walked over to the stairway and found Harry and Ron looking like they had just been thrown into a cage with a thousand dragons. Everyone gathered around the stairways and looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron groaned as he struggled to get up. His lip was bleeding and his knees were skinned. A great deal of his robes were ripped. Harry looked much worse. His glasses had broken in half, his dress robes were completely destroyed, and his nose was bleeding as well. Hermione sighed as she took out her wand and muttered a few words. In an instant, Ron and Harry's robes were looking brand-new. She went over to Harry and said, "Arculus Repairo!" and Harry's glasses were repaired. They gave her grateful looks as she said, "Well, I can't fix the blood, but other than that you look fine!"  
  
"Wow Hermione, thanks!" Ron cried. He smiled and ran over to Lavender who began to hug him and ask him if he was all right.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and said, "Thanks.you look beautiful by the way. Who're you going with?"  
  
Hermione had just realized that she hadn't told them who she was going with. "Um.you'll find out," Hermione replied mysteriously.  
  
"Okay then," Harry said, apparently disturbed by her mysteriousness. "Save me a dance though, all right?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, stunned by his question. "U-um.yeah, of course, Harry," she said finally.  
  
Hermione arrived in the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindors feeling slightly alone - she was the only one without an escort, besides Harry. The Great Hall looked marvelous - the twelve trees were up again, but were decorated more magnificently than before. Little crystals fell from the ceiling which were really small fairies that threw fairie dust in the air when someone past. The mistletoes were everywhere and Hermione noticed that a few couples had already started kissing underneath them. "My last Yule Ball," Hermione muttered underneath her breath. "Better make it a good one."  
  
The Weird Sisters were back again and had made a stage at one edge of the Great Hall, and were waiting for their cue as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Welcome to our Yule Ball," he greeted. "The Yule Ball is usually only supposed to take place during the Triwizard Tournament, but we have decided to continue it so our Christmas Spirits are lightened. Now, before we begin, the Head Boy and Girl of this year must have a dance. Amazingly, they are both from the same House, which is very rare. I'd like to ask Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan to step up."  
  
Hermione felt her face turn red as the students and professors began to applaud politely. "Go on Hermione," Harry told her. "You can do it."  
  
"What? With Seamus the old klutz?" Hermione whined. "He'll probably step on my feet!"  
  
But it appeared that Hermione had no choice; Seamus had already made his way towards the center of the dance floor and has his arms opened wide, as though waiting for her to jump right in them. Hermione walked hesitantly, throwing odd looks at Harry, as though it was his entire fault that she was put in this situation.  
  
She eventually reached Seamus, quite some time after the applause had finished, and The Weird Sisters struck up a lively tune. They swerved around to the rhythm, with Hermione wishing that the song would end quickly. He smiled cheekily at her and complimented her, "You look great Hermione." Hermione just nodded, looking down upon her feet in hopes that Seamus wouldn't step on them. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the song ended and rest of the couples assembled themselves around the dance floor.  
  
"Nice dance," Harry laughed as he approached her. "Cho isn't here yet, and I guess your date isn't either - so, would you like to dance?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Of course, Harry."  
  
Harry and Hermione began to dance but they weren't really concentrated on how they were dancing. Both of their heads were twisting and turning and observing the people in the Great Hall to see if their dates had arrived. "Where could Oliver possibly be?" she thought as she swung in circles, making her feel slightly dizzy.  
  
Once the dance had finished, Harry seemed to have spotted Cho and was dashing towards her as quickly as he could. Hermione decided to have a rest and see if she could spot Oliver any time soon.  
  
"Maybe he was one of the professors that went to heighten the security," Hermione figured. "Or maybe he didn't want to show up."  
  
"Want a drink?" a voice said behind her. Hermione swung around and saw Oliver, wearing brilliant robes of navy blue, holding two goblets.  
  
Hermione sighed with relief. "Oliver, finally," she said, taking the goblet from him. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to see me," Oliver informed her, smiling widely. "He had a genius idea."  
  
"He did?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted me to become your bodyguard," Oliver told her.  
  
"Your serious?" Hermione almost shrieked, thrilled by the very thought.  
  
"No, that was just a joke!" Oliver laughed. "Dumbledore just told me that he wants me to secure the grounds later on through the night.so this time that we have right now is precious, love."  
  
"No doubt about that," Hermione said, finishing her goblet off. "So.um."  
  
".Would you like to dance Hermione?" Oliver finished for her.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Sure."  
  
The Weird Sisters had just started a slow song, so Oliver and Hermione were dancing quite closely to each other. Hermione ran her eyes through the many couples and noticed Harry and Cho getting maybe a little too close to each other, and Lavender and Ron. Hermione noticed that Ron was slightly red.  
  
"So," Oliver said, interrupting her thoughts. "How's the school year been going for you?"  
  
"Apart from almost being murdered by a snake, I guess I'm doing okay," Hermione said, cracking a small smile.  
  
"You must've been scared," Oliver realized.  
  
"You have no idea," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?" Oliver said sternly, as though he was a parent.  
  
Hermione chuckled, "I'm all right, Oliver. Believe me. If you're here, I know that everything will be okay."  
  
"I'm not Superman you know," Oliver smiled. "That's a Muggle show by the way."  
  
"I know," Hermione replied. "I learnt about it in Muggle Studies."  
  
"You know everything, don't you?" Oliver said, holding her closer as the song continued.  
  
"Well, there are some things that I don't know," Hermione admitted. "I do know a lot I guess, but I'm.I'm still learning."  
  
There was a sudden tap on her shoulder that made Hermione jump as the song ended.  
  
"Hey Granger," she heard from behind her. "You said you'd save me a dance remember?"  
  
Hermione turned around to face Malfoy. He was looking quite handsome, Hermione had to admit, in dark ink-green robes.  
  
"So, how about it?" Malfoy asked as another slow tune began. "You wanna dance?"  
  
"Uh." Hermione managed to say. She turned around to face Oliver, who looked completely outraged!  
  
"I think you should just back off mate." Oliver began, as he remembered the incident where Malfoy attacked her.  
  
"Oliver," Hermione began, pressing Oliver's arm gently, "it's just one dance.it'd be rude to reject him." She stared deeply into his eyes as though saying, "Everything will be all right."  
  
Oliver glanced back and smiled weakly. "All-all right.you-you dance, I'll go get a drink," he said eventually.  
  
Oliver walked away and she turned to Malfoy again. "You look gorgeous, Granger," he said as he put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck hesitantly, as though he might snap at her.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't bite," Malfoy laughed as the song played.  
  
Hermione was lost beyond words at Malfoy's personality. For the past six years she had pictured him as the meanest boy alive, a cruel boy without a thought for anyone except himself and his purebloods. She saw him as the teaser, and she was the one who was always teased. And now suddenly the picture had changed; she didn't know if it had become clearer or even more unfocused but she knew Malfoy had changed. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose or he had just changed suddenly; it was almost as though he had a split personality.  
  
"You really do look gorgeous, Granger," he repeated.  
  
"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped. "Don't think I've forgotten about that incident where you got drunk and attacked me, or all the times you've called me Mudblood or teased me.what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm.I'm just trying to become a better person Hermione," he said.  
  
Hermione look wide-eyed with shock. Her mouth hung open like her jaw was suddenly too loose as she stared, bewildered by what just happened - Draco had just called her by her first name!  
  
"Are you all right?" Malfoy asked as they swayed around the dance floor.  
  
Hermione managed to close her mouth and she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. "What do you mean by becoming a better person though?"  
  
"Well, you know I've always been.well, I've treated some people unfairly, like you Hermione," Malfoy began as Hermione began to think, "Stop it! Stop it!", "and I don't want to become like my father. And I know that being rude and cruel is being one step closer to becoming a Death Eater. And I don't want to be like that."  
  
"And what about that incident in the hallway?" Hermione responded. "What was going on there?"  
  
"Well Zabini dared me to," Draco told her.  
  
"Zabini dared you to attack me? And you agreed?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"No, no, no," Draco assured her. "He dared me to have a drink.and I did, not knowing what I was getting myself into. Before you know it I was going out of my mind and as soon as I saw you I started doing crazy things. And.I apologize."  
  
Draco Malfoy? A Slytherin? Apologizing to Hermione, a Gryffindor? Hermione felt as though she was in a dream, or a nightmare rather, and wondered whether she should pinch herself or not.  
  
"What exactly do you apologize for?" Hermione questioned. She knew she sounded harsh, but she wasn't used to this new side of Malfoy.  
  
"I apologize for.everything," he answered. "I apologized for all the times I teased you and called you Mudblood, I apologize for attacking, I apologize for insulting your friends.I apologize for everything, Hermione. I really am sorry."  
  
Hermione swallowed uneasily as the song ended. Oliver hurried back as quickly as he could with two goblets in his hand.  
  
"Thanks for the dance," Malfoy said, kissing her hand gently. Hermione blushed as he smiled and began to walk away.  
  
Oliver's face was steaming by the time Hermione walked up to him. "What the hell does that guy think he's doing?" Oliver asked.  
  
"He's not doing anything Oliver," Hermione said, taking a goblet from Oliver.  
  
"He's trying to steal my girl away!" he cried exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, Oliver, nobody's really supposed to know that I'm your girl, and he doesn't know either," Hermione said. "So don't be jealous if somebody does that because were not supposed to be a couple and nobody is supposed to know about it so they don't know if I'm taken or not."  
  
Oliver sighed. "You're right," Oliver said; running a hand through his short, brown hair. "You're always right, love."  
  
"I'm not always right!" Hermione disagreed.  
  
Suddenly Professor McGonagull came between them. It looked as though Professor McGonagull had definitely had a drink or two, for she was smiling flirtatiously at Oliver. "Would you care to dance, Professor Wood?" she asked.  
  
Oliver put on an odd face as he set his goblet down. "Uh, sure," he replied, getting up.  
  
Hermione laughed as Professor McGonagull dragged Oliver on to the dance floor and they began to dance to an old folk song.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," said Ron, coming up to her. "Fancy a dance?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to fancy one, but yeah, sure I'll dance," she answered, smiling a bit.  
  
The night went by in a blur. Hermione and Oliver were careful to alternate so they wouldn't look "too interested" in each other, and Hermione ended up dancing with a lot of people. She had a blast and was quite satisfied that Oliver didn't have to leave during the night because there were no sightings of any strangers within the premises.  
  
By the end of the night, Hermione was exhausted, and also was very confused about Malfoy's new attitude and personality. Hermione eventually left with Harry and Ron, waving occasionally to Oliver, who waved back with an enormous grin on his face, and the three of them returned to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Whoo! Some night!" Ron cried.  
  
"Yeah it was," Harry agreed, remembering all the splendid dances he had with Cho.  
  
Hermione didn't really know if it was 'some night'. It was different and strange then all the other nights she had recalled. It was great of course, dancing with Oliver all night (except when they were alternating), but this night was strange.rather, the whole day was strange. She was put into a trance and followed some voices belonging to Voldemort and some witch; a snake had almost killed her; Snape had actually saved her; and Draco Malfoy was being nice for a change! It had certainly been an experience, but it was an experience that Hermione hoped would not repeat.  
  
She say good night to Harry and Ron after they climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room, and as Hermione slowly made her way up to her dormitories she began to think. Maybe all of the misconceptions of Draco were wrong.what if he really was a nice guy? What if he was truly sorry? Hermione didn't know the real answers to this, but knew that something about Draco had changed. And that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't such an arse anymore.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
YAY! FINALLY DONE! I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I've been so busy this summer with many other things. I've gone camping, gone to Canada's Wonderland, and at one point when I came home I found myself with a writer's block (stupid things). But yes, I'm finally done. I don't think this is one of my best chapters but that's because I found myself at a dilemma and I wasn't really sure what to do. I promise on my Harry Potter memorabilia that Chapter 17 will be uploaded soon and I'm really sorry that I haven't udpated sooner.but I hope you like it anyways! Thanks to my reviewers (individual thanks as always):  
  
wowie - You really think I should get more than 100? Well this was my first Harry Potter fic so I didn't really expect anything much but right now I'm overwhelmed and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Jenni - I really like your Quarantine story and trust me, I am not worthy. *lol*  
  
Oliver Lover - much more Oliver in this chapter! Ha ha! "This is the best story by far?" I'm blushing, thanks!  
  
hunny - Yea, I'm sorry that the Sunday has come and gone.about a thousand times. I was just really busy.but I hope you like this chapter!  
  
eagle's eyes - You want me to finish it? Where's all the fun? *lol* I'm glad you like it though.I don't know if I want to finish it so soon because I'm having so much fun with it.  
  
Emily - Thanks! I'm sorry you miss the updates, 'cause I did too. I promise to update more frequently now!  
  
karizma87 - Ahh, everybody's yelling at me because I haven't updated lately! Just kidding.thanks for the compliment about "you're a really great writer and you should keep on writing" - I really appreciate that!  
  
Alanna Black - I am don't worry!!  
  
Metalchik13 - Geez, your making me blush too much. I don't think I exactly write as J.K. Rowling, but I'll take that compliment and stick in my compliment book.nah, I'm just kidding. Thanks for the compliments!  
  
CHAPTER 17 (Geez, I'm that far already?) will be up soon, don't worry! 


	17. Chapter 17 New Year, New Changes

Chapter 17 ~ New Year, New Changes  
  
"I was waiting for so long, for a miracle to come.  
  
Everyone told me to be strong, hold on, and don't shed a tear.  
  
Through the darkness and good times, I'd knew I'd make it through.  
  
And the world thought I had it all, but I was waiting for you."  
  
- "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion  
  
"OY! Hermione! Look it - you've got presents!" a voice cried.  
  
Hermione groaned and muttered that she hadn't gotten enough sleep but that apparently didn't seem to be enough, as she was soon being pummled with fluffy and squashy pillows.  
  
"Come on Hermione!" another voice cried.  
  
"All right, I'm up, I'm up," Hermione gave in as she opened her eyes.  
  
She was immediately greeted by Harry and Ron, who were desperately trying to wake her up. "Get your presents and come down to the common room," Harry instructed her. "We're all going to open our presents there."  
  
"Oh all right," Hermione nodded. "Just give me a few minutes."  
  
Ron and Harry exited the room as Hermione tried to stifle a yawn. The rest of the girls who remained for the holidays were fast asleep and were unaware that they had a stack of presents at the end of their bed. Hermione looked excitedly at hers; many of them were small but some were very large. She got out of bed, ran a brush through her hair, and changed out of her pink pyjamas into some warm clothes. She whispered the levitating charm and the gifts rose into the air and followed her out of the dormitory and into the common room.  
  
Once she reached it, she noticed that many of the Gryffindor who were staying behind were now walking back and forth between their dormitories, with large stacks of presents in their arms. Apparently they were trying to bring them to the common room so they could all celebrate together, but Hermione thought it was taking too long. "Why doesn't everybody just use the leviating charm to bring their presents to the common room?" she asked out loud. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned towards Hermione.  
  
"How do you do that?" Seamus Finnigan asked.  
  
Hermione sighed and taught them the instructions for the levitating charm that she had performed on Oliver when he had fallen from his broomstick. Within a few minutes everyone was bringing their presents to the common room. Hermione found Harry and Ron squashed up near the fireplace.  
  
"All right, all right," Ron said to the Gryffindors who had managed to wake up and bring their presents, waving his arms about like a chicken. "Now, I know it's a bit cramped."  
  
"A bit?" someone remarked. "Ha!"  
  
Ron sighed impatiently. "Yes, a bit, but let's just get through this and enjoy Christmas! Happy Christmas everyone!"  
  
"Happy Christmas!" they all replied.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "Happy Christmas Hermione!" he smiled. "Now, let's open 'em up!"  
  
Hermione eagerly turned towards her presents, a wide smile across her face. She held up her first lumpy package, and with a small look at Harry and Ron, began to shred the wrapping paper to small pieces. It was a small sweater, in a light lavender, bearing the initials HG.  
  
Ron looked at her. "Another sweater from my mum, huh?" Ron asked. "Guess I have one too!" He picked up an identicle package and shred it as well. Ron groaned. "Maroon again!"  
  
Harry chuckled as he opened his, which was a dark green and had the initials HP. Ginny ran up to them with another sweater. "Hey, guys!" she cried, as she looked upon the sweaters. "Hermione, does your sweater stand for Hermione Granger or Head Girl?"  
  
The three looked up at her, puzzled. "I never thought of that," Ron admitted.  
  
"I really don't know," Hermione answered. "Probably Hermione Granger, though."  
  
The four turned back to their presents. After fifteen minutes of shredding, tearing, ripping, splitting, and any other way possible of opening presents, Hermione had a large number of presents. She had received a brand- new quill with small rhinestones from her parents; she had gotten loads of sweets from Ron ('That you have to share so you won't become a pig!' Ron added as she opened it); a small diary from Harry, which he assured was in no way like Tom Riddle's diary; a small friendship bracelet from Ginny; and a small, carved, wooden brush from Hagrid.  
  
She turned towards Ron, who was opening some gifts from Harry. The first one was a pair Chudley Cannons gloves, and the second was another Agrippa card. "Just in case you lose the first one," Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione chuckled and looked back at her remaining gifts. Two were left; one was fairly big and the other was very, very small. Hermione decided she would open the small one first. She carefully took off the delicate wrapping paper to find a small box. She looked at Ron, Harry, and Ginny who were all far too concerned with their gifts, and then turned back to her small gift.  
  
Very slowly she took the lid off to reveal a beautiful gold necklace. Hermione gazed at it, her eyes growing wider and wider. It had a gold chain and a small heart in the centre of it, which contained diamonds. She looked at the bottom of the tiny box, expecting a signature or card of some sort to notify her of the sender, but there was nothing.  
  
Hermione delicatedly touched the necklace and took it out of the package. She held it carefully in her hand. Ginny came up to her.  
  
"Ooh, Hermione who sent you that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I was hoping maybe Ron and Harry would have an idea."  
  
"It wasn't me," Ron told her. "I don't have the money."  
  
"And, as much as I like you as a friend, I wouldn't go as far as to buy you a.is that pure gold?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione chuckled. "I suppose," she said awkwardly. She looked at the necklace, wondering who could've possibly sent it to her. At first glance it looked like a gift from Oliver, as she hadn't received any other gifts from him. But, as she decided that it was probably from him another suggestion came to mind. Draco Malfoy. Hermione almost laughed out loud at the thought. After all, Draco Malfoy despised her - even though his attitude had certainly changed throughout the past week or so.  
  
"Well, come on put it on!" Ron urged her.  
  
Hermione nodded, too shocked for words. The gold looked so radiant in the morning light, but as she put it on she felt strange, almost as if she was stealing it because she didn't know where it came from.  
  
She eventually got the necklace on and glanced around at Harry, Ron, and Ginny for opinions. All the rest of the people in the common room had already left for breakfast.  
  
Ginny gasped. "That's beautiful," she commented.  
  
"Whoever gave you that sure had good taste," Ron complimented.  
  
"Wow," Harry managed to say. "It looks really good on you, 'Mione."  
  
Hermione was just about to say thanks when an odd slithering noise was heard.  
  
"Not again," Harry muttered, looking at the walls around the common room. Hermione wondered if it could be coming from the dungeons again. The same silent voices were heard and it made Hermione shudder.  
  
"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE STUPID TALKING?!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. The three of them stared at Ron, surprised at his sudden outburst, but it seemed that the talking and slithering had stopped thanks to his yelling.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that slithering," Ginny murmured uneasily. Harry put his arm over her shoulder in a friendly attempt.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny," he told her. "Everything will be okay."  
  
"Let's hope so," she said worriedly. There was an awkward silence as they all looked at each other.  
  
Ron picked up another package, which was very light and had a note attached to the top. "'Dear Ron'," he read, "'I figured that you liked the Chudley Cannons, and I thought you might enjoy this gift. Send Harry my love, Cho.'" Ron looked at them, puzzled; then he tore open the package. His mouth widened as he looked down upon his gift. "An official Chudley Cannons jersey! With all the teams signatures on it!" Ron looked at Harry, amazed and bewildered. "I love Cho!" Ron cried.  
  
Harry looked at Ron oddly. "Hey, she's my girlfriend!" Harry said, beginning to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I know mate!" Ron exclaimed, trying on the jersey. "Man, this is so great, and it fits perfectly too."  
  
"Say, let's go to breakfast!" Ginny suggested excitedly as she sprung up. "I'm starving!" She ran towards the closed portrait of the Fat Lady, and with a motioning hand, gestured them to leave with her.  
  
The rest of the group stood up and exited with him. Ron was wondering what would be for breakfast, Harry was wondering when he should start Quidditch practices again, Ginny was thinking about Harry's 'friendly' gesture of putting his arm over her shoulder, and Hermione was wondering who had sent her the gorgeous gold necklace.  
  
She headed down to the Great Hall with the other three, dragging her feet slowly on the concrete floor. The candles were burning brightly, and the windows were full of a white blur. The ghosts were flying past singing Christmas carols, and the castle was still decorated as nicely as ever with tons of holly.  
  
As she walked along the steps towards the Great Hall, wondering about the necklace, she slowly heard conversations from Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"So, snow-fight with the Slytherins?" Ron asked.  
  
"Definitely," Harry answered truimphantly. "We'll show them no mercy and we'll be the champions!"  
  
"Calm down man, you're going to have a heart attack," Ginny chuckled.  
  
Hermione smiled as they finally entered the Great Hall. Everyone was sitting at their own tables, since there was enough people from each house. Hermione was prepared to sit down at the Gryffindor table when half of the Gryffindors made their way to the Slytherin table, including Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed at Ron, who was heading towards Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who were talking with a few Slytherins.  
  
"We're making plans for the snow-fight, are you blind?" Ron cried.  
  
Hermione sighed as they began to negotiate.  
  
"Whoever gets hit is knocked out," Dean Thomas informed the Slytherins. "They sit out.it ends up being the battle of the best."  
  
"And who's 'the best'?" Draco Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well the best person on the Gryffindor team and the.best person on the Slytherin team," Dean answered.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Please, save yourself the aggravation."  
  
The Gryffindors looked at him oddly, expecting him to continue. Instead, Draco turned around, chatting quietly with the rest of the Slytherins. Then, with a quick turn around he nodded and said, "Your on, Gryffindor sissies!"  
  
"What did you say?" Ron growled.  
  
"What, has something affected your hearing?" Draco snarled. Hermione looked at Draco oddly. He seemed to be back to his usual self yet again. "I said you're a bunch of sissies, and you'll do well to just go back to your table and contain yourselves until the fight."  
  
"No, I'll do well to punch you in the face!" Ron said, prepared to tackle him. The rest of the Gryffindors held him back, since Professor McGonagull was watching nearby.  
  
"Come on," Harry told him. "Your on, Malfoy. Be prepared to lose!"  
  
Draco chuckled at the thought as the Gryffindors departed. Hermione stood there, stunned at Draco's sudden change of attitude. Not that she was particularly enjoying the new one either, in fact she was shocked at his sudden, nice behaviour - but at least it was better then his old, nasty self.  
  
"Seems like your thinking about a lot, Granger," a voice hissed in her ear.  
  
Hermione jumped and noticed Draco standing right beside her. "Oh, Malfoy," she muttered.  
  
"So, are you joining in on this silly fight or not?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure," she answered.  
  
"Well, if you are, I'll make sure that I go easy on you," he said in a tone that startled Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry about me Malfoy," Hermione told him. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"Sure you are," Draco said. Hermione didn't know whether he was being serious or sarcastic. "Oh, by the way - that necklace looks good on you."  
  
Hermione felt her face redden as she walked away. What was the matter with Draco? And what was the matter with her?  
  
"Are you all right?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down. "It looks like you just ate a really hot pepper."  
  
Hermione laughed and lifted her goblet. "Happy Christmas!" she cried, quickly swallowing the liquid in her goblet.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked strangely at her. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I am!" she said in a very high-pitched tone. "Don't be ridiculous Harry!"  
  
"Uh, all right," Harry replied awkwardly. They began their breakfast as usual, with Hermione finally pushing the necklace out of her mind, even though it was still hung gracefully around her neck.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from his place at the table, which was very unusual during breakfast. He cleared his throat and the Great Hall was instantly silent. "Now, as you may or may not know, a student was almost attacked yesterday," he announced. Hermione felt her face redden once again as everybody began to whisper. "That student is fine now, and no other attacks or incidents were reported last night or this morning, so were deciding that the intruder is indeed gone.for the time being. We ask you to be cautious and alert, but we also ask you to please enjoy the Christmas holidays as well. We shall have the usual Christmas feast this evening, and during that time you may go outside but please.be careful during your little 'snow-fights', and no magic shall be used." There was a small twinkle in his eye as he ended with a small, "Happy Christmas!" which everyone replied to.  
  
Hermione was quite relieved that Dumbledore didn't mention her name, or else instead of the students resuming to their breakfast like they were now, they would probably be pestering her to tell them what happened, and she didn't know if she was prepared to do that.  
  
"So 'Mione," Ron began through a large mouthful of pancakes, "are you going to join in on the holiday festivities?"  
  
"Holiday festivities?" Hermione repeated in disbelief. "Your having a bloody snow-fight!"  
  
"Those are the holiday festivities," Ron told her. "Honestly, I thought you knew this stuff."  
  
Harry chuckled and took a sip of his goblet. Once he had swallowed it down he asked, "So, are you going to join in?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I guess, but I hope it doesn't get too rough."  
  
"It won't," Ron told her. He pushed back his plate and stood up. "Now, it's a fight to the death!"  
  
"Manos a manos!" Harry added, standing up as well. "That means mans-to- mans!" Hermione and Ginny both burst out in hysterical laughter as they looked towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh come on now, your ruining it!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ruining what, exactly?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The passion, the excitement, the urge!" Ron told them.  
  
"The feeling, the desire," Harry continued. "The."  
  
"Idiocy? The stupidity?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Yeah, exactly the - " Ron began. "WHAT?! NO! Argh, come on Harry, they don't understand." Harry and Ron began to walk out the Great Hall, chatting excitedly.  
  
"Exactly, we don't understand why you're getting so excited over a snow fight!" Hermione called after them.  
  
Ginny stood up and said, "Well, I'm off to watch - are you coming?"  
  
Hermione just noticed Oliver walking into the Great Hall and said, "I'll catch you up Ginny."  
  
"All right, see you 'Mione," Ginny said, departing from the Great Hall.  
  
From Hermione's first glance at Oliver, her attention immediately turned towards the necklace. She knew that it was just a necklace, but she knew it must've cost at least twenty galleons, and she wanted to know who would spend so much money on her.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Oliver greeted, sitting down beside her as some of the other students left. "Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Happy Christmas to you as well!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I take it that you like my present," Oliver whispered, as Seamus carefully overlooked them.  
  
Hermione gulped. She didn't know exactly what he had sent her. Smiling weakly she said, "Yes, it's marvelous Oliver! I love it!"  
  
"I'm glad that you do," Oliver grinned, taking a fork and digging it into some delicious bacon. "I like yours as well."  
  
Hermione smiled, a little more strongly, remembering that she had given him a large book with Quidditch-like symbols imprinted on and in it, where he could put his 'tactics' for his team. "I'm glad that you do," Hermione repeated.  
  
Seamus looked at them oddly. "You two," he said, in a tough, 'head boy' like tone. "Are you going to the snow fight?"  
  
Oliver looked at her brightly. "Yes, Hermione, are we going to the snow fight?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, I don't know," she said. "After all, you are a professor, you shouldn't be joining in on these things, should you?"  
  
"I'm merely overlooking," he told her matter-of-factly. "I'm making sure that things don't get.out-of-hand."  
  
Seamus nodded. "Well, you better hurry," he warned them. "It starts in ten minutes!" He set down his fork and knife and ran out of the Great Hall excitedly.  
  
Oliver gazed at her, as though he was mesmerized. "I had a great time last night," he confessed. "It was awesome."  
  
"Yeah, so did I," Hermione answered.  
  
"That necklace looks great on you, by the way," Oliver complimented. "I'm glad I bought it for you."  
  
Hermione sighed with relief as her dilemma was solved. "Yeah, thanks I love it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So, are we off to see the snow-ball fight?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so, considering there's nothing better to do," she decided.  
  
"Then off we shall go!" he cried, standing up very quickly. Hermione looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" she agreed, as they exited the Great Hall together.  
  
As Hermione entered the school grounds, she was amazed at how much snow could be produced in one night. The entire place looked like a winter wonderland, and off in the distance, a few metres in distance from Hagrid's Hut, she could see the assembled Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"You wish," Harry replied with determination.  
  
"Now, here are the rules," Ron began, clearing his throat.  
  
"Who cares 'bout the rules, Weasel?" Draco snarled. Hermione eyed him evilly as she and Oliver walked up to them.  
  
"Well, it's necessary so we don't end up killing ourselves," Ron explained.  
  
"Bloody hell Weasel," Draco hissed, "your turning into Granger."  
  
"You shut up!" Oliver ordered. Draco looked at him.  
  
"Or what?" Draco asked. "Are you going to give me detention? Oh no, you can't because it's the Christmas holidays. Give me a break!"  
  
"I can and I will give you detention Mr Malfoy," Oliver said sternly, "If you disobey the rules and continue to be rude."  
  
"Oh man, who put him here?" Draco inquired. He then glanced at Hermione. "You did, didn't you?"  
  
"Draco why don't you shut your mouth for once?" Hermione snapped. Draco looked taken aback but Hermione continued. "Yesterday you were being fairly nice and then the next you're a complete jerk! What is the matter with you?"  
  
"Ha! Yesterday!" Draco laughed. "That was a long time ago. I've changed.back into my real self, Granger. Now, get on with the rules Weasel, I wanna start this fight!"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. One day, she thought that he was actually human. He was being kind, and taking back all he had done in previous years, committing himself to the new Draco Malfoy. The next day, it seemed as though he had completely abandoned what he had said and was back as his own nasty self, except twice as bad. Hermione couldn't handle it. She turned around just as Ron began to explain the rules and headed up the castle.  
  
"Where are you going Hermione?" Oliver called after her, as he raced slowly through the snow to catch up.  
  
"I'm going in," she told him as she wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck.  
  
"Why?" Oliver asked, continuing to run.  
  
"I changed my mind," Hermione answered. And she had changed her mind about two things - one was that the snow-ball fight no longer interested her. The second was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, do you still want to hang out together?" Oliver questioned, as he finally caught up to Hermione, who was speed-walking through the snow.  
  
"I don't know," she replied.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" Oliver asked. "I'm just wondering if."  
  
"And I told you - I don't know!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm confused right now all right? I can't think up of answers in two seconds!"  
  
"And I never said you had to," Oliver said, stopping in front of Hermione which caused her to stop as well. "Look, are you feeling all right? As soon as we got to the snow-ball fight you acted.a little awkwardly."  
  
"Was it that obvious?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Just a wee bit," Oliver said, running his fingers through her long, gentle hair. "I can't read minds, and I don't try to. That's why I'm asking."  
  
"It's just," Hermione began, frantically searching for the right words,"It's just.yesterday Draco was actually being nice, you know? I thought he'd change. And he shocked me today by being even more nastier and mean than usual. I just didn't understand."  
  
"Well, you know Slytherins like that," Oliver replied. "Once their mean and nasty, their always mean and nasty."  
  
"That's not always the case," Hermione disagreed. "I mean, look at Snape. He used be really mean and nasty by being a Death Eater and now he's - "  
  
"A Potions Master, who's really mean and nasty," Oliver chuckled. "I mean, I know some people can change, but I don't think Draco Malfoy is one of them."  
  
"I suppose your right," Hermione said awkwardly.  
  
"Listen," Oliver said, desperately trying to change the subject, "do you want to go to my office or something? Or the Great Hall? Or the library? I mean, it's Christmas. We should rejoice and be happy, not moan over some stupid Slytherin, right?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "You're right, Oliver," she told him. Oliver grinned broadly. "Let's go in and have some fun!"  
  
Hermione watched the snow-ball fight from Oliver's office window. The fight was still commencing, even though lunch had already come and gone. "They look exhausted," Hermione thought, as snow-ball after snow-ball flew through the air. It was down to five Gryffindors and four Slytherins - Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Colin were throwing snow-balls with all their might while Draco, Crabbe, Zabini, and Goyle were fighting nastily with large snow-balls.  
  
Hermione turned towards the fire and put her hands over them in an attempt of warmth. "It's so much better watching it from inside," she told Oliver, who was filling out forms for the Quidditch World Cup. "It's freezing outside!"  
  
"I'm surprised that they haven't all turned into icicles," Oliver laughed as he took a bite of a biscuit. He looked at Hermione, who had turned back towards the window with a small smile on her face. This was the way he wanted her - always content. And he'd try his damn hardest to keep her that way.  
  
"So," Oliver continued, "are you having a Happy Christmas so far?"  
  
"So far so good," she replied. "Some downfalls, but great presents!" she exclaimed, with another look at her gold necklace, which still hung around her neck. Oliver abandoned his chair at his desk and walked towards Hermione.  
  
"I'm glad you are," Oliver said softly.  
  
"So," Hermione mimicked, "are you having a Happy Christmas so far?"  
  
"It's great," he replied. "Great presents, and a great girl. What more can a guy want?" He kissed her softly on the lips just as Draco Malfoy got hit with a large snow-ball outside, signalling the end of the fight. Hermione and Oliver stopped when they heard Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindors screaming that they had won. Draco looked miserable and spat out some snow as he lay on the frosty ground.  
  
"Actually," Hermione said, "I've changed my mind again. I'm having a great Christmas too," and she kissed him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The festivites for the Gryffindor's truimph went on into the night. The Slytherins didn't even come to dinner because of their embarrassment - it turned out that whoever lost had to do a nasty job.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Harry told Hermione, as she urged him to tell her. "I'm keeping my lips sealed until then."  
  
It wasn't until nine at night that the celebrations eventually ended, and although everyone was still very happy inside, they returned to their normal activities - for Harry and Ron it was Wizard's Chess, and for Hermione it was reading.  
  
Hermione turned herself in to go to bed around midnight, right after Ron had done some Christmas Carols such as, "Jingle Bells, Draco Smells", and "Snape Got Run Over by a Reindeer."  
  
Hermione went to bed much later than she had intended, thanks to Lavender and Parvati's gossip, but it was also because she had much to think about. And the main priority was Draco Malfoy. For a brief moment she thought that he was changing, but now she felt that she was wrong.  
  
Hermione eventually fell asleep with small tears in her eyes, because it felt that Draco Malfoy was finally turning into somebody good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Christmas holidays continued throughout the week, with everyone celebrating joyfully. It had arrived on the eve of New Year's, and everyone was extremely excited, espcially Hermione.  
  
The common room was decorated to its full extent. Ginny had put a spell on the fireplace so that, when the clock struck midnight, it would emit fireworks and silver and gold flames.  
  
Hermione anxiously waited after dinner along with Harry and Ron and the fellow Gryffindors. Ron and Harry actually did something besides Wizard's Chess for once, and decided to talk to Hermione and Ginny for a while. They were getting fairly bored as midnight slowly came near, until Ginny came up with a brilliant idea. "Let's come up with our New Year resolutions!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Ron asked. Harry elbowed him for his remark and Ron groaned loudly with pain.  
  
"I think it's a great idea Ginny," Harry smiled. "We'll finally get rid of nasty habits - I only wish Malfoy could be one of them."  
  
Hermione chuckled and they began. They were thinking and writing down on their pieces of parchment for around half-an-hour, and finally Hermione was satisfied with her results after much thinking:  
  
1.) Only care for people who show that care in return (like Oliver)  
  
2.) Do not think about Draco Malfoy  
  
3.) Concentrate on studies while maintaning a good relationship with everyone  
  
4.) Have a positive attitude towards everyone, but don't obsess with that positive attitude 5.) Eat less sweets  
  
Hermione felt she had a good list afterwards.that is, until they had to share their lists with everyone.  
  
"Well," Ginny began, "I only have one and it's to uh.express my feelings, and admit things. You know, not be so secret."  
  
Hermione grinned. She knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry for the longest time, but Harry still looked deep in commitment with Cho.  
  
Ron eyed Ginny carefully. "All right then," he said eventually. "Here are my resolutions. Number one - I'm not going to bet on my Agrippa card anymore." Harry, Hermione, and Ginny began to laugh uncontrollably. Ron glared at them and continued, "Number two - I'm not going to let Malfoy get to me. And finally number three - I'm going to try and collect all of the Famous Wizards and Witches cards available!"  
  
"Well, it's not going to be difficult to keep those resolutions!" Harry chuckled. "All right, here are mine. Number one - try and see Cho as often as possible." He grinned at them and continued, "Number two - to care for all my dearest friends. Number three - to win the Quidditch cup!" Ron and Harry cheered, while Hermione and Ginny laughed.  
  
It came to the part that Hermione was dreading. Her turn. They glanced at her and she giggled weakly. "Well," she began.  
  
"Hey everybody!" Seamus suddenly cried as he stood on the arm of a lounging chair. "It's five minutes to midnight! Let's get everybody assembled around the fireplace and don't forget your magical streamers!"  
  
Gratefully, Hermione shoved the piece of parchment with her resolutions into her pocket and went over to the chair where she had opened her presents.  
  
"Are you excited, Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione as he handed her a magical streamer that gleamed with red and gold.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I guess so," she replied. "I mean, we're entering a new year, and we get to practically start our whole lives over and see if we can actually keep those wretched resolutions and."  
  
"Are you excited Harry? 'Cause I'm excited!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione sighed. He wasn't even listening to her!  
  
Hermione frantically glanced at her watch every so often, knowing that midnight was drawing itself nearer and nearer. Hermione glanced around the common room, which was full of exciting energy, and although she really wanted to be a part of the excitement, she didn't really feel up to it. She was really thinking about what she was explaining to Ron even though he wasn't really listening.  
  
"All right everybody," Seamus announced. "We've got a minute and a half to go, so we'll begin the countdown soon!"  
  
Everyone surrounded themselves around the ready-to-erupt fireplace. Hermione stood up from her chair, and as she did she felt something hidden underneath her chair. It was a lumpy package that said "To: Hermione". Just then, Hermione remembered that there were two packages left.the necklace, which was the one she chose to open first, and this one.  
  
Hermione sat herself down once again as the rest of the Gryffindors began the countdown at sixty seconds. The numbers echoed at the back of her mind as she looked at the slightly lumpy package.  
  
The last thirty seconds slowly ran through Hermione's mind as she carefully began to rip off the tape. She was interrupted by Ron, however, as he dragged her up and gestured her to count down with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
She was quite grateful that he did as they hit the tens and began to count their way down. The sparks in the fire were over twenty inches high and were burning brightly. As the numbers chanted down, Hermione's excitement rose. Everyone cried "ZERO!" and the fireworks erupted gloriously in the fireplace. Everyone cheered loudly and waved their streamers into the air, with Hermione joining in.  
  
It seemed to be a perfect night as the clock struck midnight. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all yelled "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" very loudly, but something even louder drowned out their cheers. A deafening, piercing scream was heard, echoing in the hallways of the Hogwarts castle, and all the festivities ended on a sudden sour note.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm finally done! Sorry it took me so long, but I have my excuses, not that you need to hear them. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, my heart didn't really feel the need to write too good for this chapter, but I promise that Chapter 18 will be better and it'll be up MUCH sooner than it took for this one. ONE month! I'd like to thank my faithful (*lol*) reviewers, you really help me with your kind words. I've got 107 reviews now, although most of them are thanks to b05-girl! It might not seem that much compared to other stories *narrows eyes at KAOS and her Quarantine* , but it still means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I don't really, and I hope you continue to read! Individual thanks:  
  
animegirl-mika - Thanks!  
  
Loverina - Yep, I'm back! But for how long.? *lol* Just kidding!  
  
Oliver Lover - Snape saving Hermione WAS supposed to make people surprised, so I guess it worked. I am continuing, don't you worry and I'm glad you like it!  
  
KAOS - Thanks for the trunk. I have *much* use for it, trust me. Thanks for reviewing all my stories, I really appreciate it and uh.don't worry, your not that humorous. Well you are, but your not always humorous and you have that serious side which is good too. Anyways, thanks!  
  
Veronica - Thank you SO incredibly much! That review really brought tears to my eyes. And it made me blush an awful lot. I didn't really intend to blow anyway away, so I'm very touched by your words. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but here you are! A brand new chapter and I hope you enjoy it more than I do!  
  
Emmy - Oops! That pushing for another update didn't really work, and I do have my excuses. If you really want to hear them, contact me at my e-mail address which is.*lol* I'm just fooling around. But I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mikia - Wow! Thanks!  
  
BeBe PoO - 'More girl?' *lol* Don't worry, I'm adding more.slowly. I'm just taking my time!  
  
kai kai - Don't worry, your English is fine. And don't worry, you got your wish.Hermione isn't going to end up with Draco.yet. *lol* Dun, dun, dun.  
  
hunny - You know all my secrets, don't you? Well Draco WAS going to try and steal Hermione, but I suppose he changed his mind. Anyways, thanks!  
  
Ali Lee - *Gulps* Sorry I didn't update as soon as you probably expected, but I'm back!  
  
bo5-girl - Your probably the reason I have 107 reviews! You really gotta watch how many times you press the 'Submit Review' button. *lol* I'm just kidding. But thanks for your kinds words!  
  
cinder - Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER 18 (ahh, 18?) WILL BE UP SOON AND I PROMISE IT'LL BE LOADS BETTER THAN THIS CHAPTEE! 


	18. Chapter 18 Not So Happy New Year

Chapter 18 ~ Not-So-Happy New Year  
  
"When you walk away, you don't hear me say,  
  
Please, oh baby, don't go.  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,  
  
It's hard to let it go."  
  
- "Simple and Clean" Utada Hikaru  
  
The Gryffindor common room grew into silence very quickly as the deafening scream echoed throughout the castle. Stillness consumed the common room, and the only thing that could be heard was the constant whistling from the fireworks in the fireplace, which obviously didn't know that something serious and probably frightening had just occurred.  
  
Hermione was transfixed among the silence. She looked around the room at the familiar faces of her fellow Gryffindors. No emotions were expressed on their faces - except for complete horror. Their eyes were open wide, some were covering their ears from the noise, others looked like they had lost complete control over their jaws because they were hanging loosely.  
  
A creaking noise was suddenly heard - the portrait door was opening. Everyone turned their heads towards the portrait door; some of the younger ones were whimpering, thinking that something bad was going to come through the door, while some of the older ones drew their wands in defense.  
  
McGonagull stumbled in, which relieved many of them. Her hat was lopsided and full of confetti. Hermione figured that the faculty was also celebrating, but now McGonagull looked worried.  
  
"Head Boy and Girl and Prefects, follow me," she ordered. "The seventh years, take care of the younger ones and do not leave roam outside of the common room and your dormitories."  
  
Hermione did as she was told and began to follow McGonagull along with Seamus and the Prefects. "I'll be fine," she mouthed to Harry and Ron, who looked slightly concerned.  
  
The hallways were pitch dark, and all the torches were unlit. "Light your wands," McGonagull instructed them. Hermione followed her instruction and lit her wand with a murmur of 'Lumos'.  
  
"Remain calm," she whispered to them. She said it in an unusual tone, as though struggling to remain calm herself.  
  
They climbed down many stairs in silence, Hermione wondering what was going on during that time.  
  
Finally they reached the slightly comforting staff and faculty room. Inside were Dumbledore, Snape, Filch, Hagrid, Sprout, Musetta, and some other professors but a select few were missing.  
  
"Gather around here," Dumbledore instructed the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl. "Now, we are not quite sure what has just occurred, but your job is to make sure that everyone remains calm. The professors and I will be doing an extensive search throughout the castle, since we aren't too sure where the scream has come from."  
  
Hermione looked at Dumbledore and realized how serious and alert he appeared. Although he was wearing a pink wizard's hat (no doubt from a Wizard Cracker), his face was stern and his bright blue eyes that were usually twinkling now looked concerned and worried.  
  
The door opened, and Hermione saw McGonagull swiftly take out her wand but it was Oliver who came in. "I'm sorry for interrupting," he apologized. "Peeves tried to distract me by dropping a bookshelf on me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Oliver to join in. "We would also please ask you," Dumbledore continued, "to tell the students not to utter a word of what's going on to their families. We want them to feel safe and protected, but if this should leak out.I'm afraid that there could be serious concequences."  
  
Hermione nodded, realizing what Dumbledore was talking about. Although Kylie Skeeter (Rita Skeeter's younger sister) hadn't written anything too devastating lately, it was only because she didn't know about the sudden attacks on the school. Hermione knew what would happen if it got out. It would be a repeat of what took place in her fourth year, when Rika Skeeter just happened to know everything about Hogwarts and its students.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore went on, "Prefects and Head Boy and Girl, you may return to your dormitories, make sure that everything's under control. Professors, follow me except for Professor Snape and Professor Wood. I have some special tasks for you which I will explain once I explain what's going on to the other professors."  
  
The door to the staff room opened, and the professors gathered exited, as did Seamus and the Prefects. Snape, Oliver, and Hermione remained, however, and Hermione approached Oliver with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Peeves try to throw a bookshelf on you?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, and he almost succeeded," Oliver replied, pointing to a cut on his face. "Stupid Peeves!"  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" Hermione asked urgently, desperate to know their current situation. "I mean - who was attacked and everything, and will everything be all right?"  
  
"I have no idea," Oliver admitted. "But for now, just stay put. It isn't good to worry all the time. You become too stressed, and I don't want to see you stressed."  
  
Hermione sighed, as though knowing that she should agree. "I suppose so," she said eventually. "But what.what if something happens to the students? What if someone gets attacked?" She was referring to Harry, knowing that he would be in danger should Voldemort be the one behind these attacks. And she had good reason to believe it was Voldemort as well since she was almost attacked by the snake. She had almost completely gotten over it now but she still jumped at sudden noises.  
  
"Listen to me Hermione," Oliver told her, reaching for her arms. Snape was watching protectively, but Oliver paid no attention to him and instead, chose to ignore him. "Nothing will happen - not with Dumbledore, the Professors, and all the students. Together we can.we can get rid of any danger here at Hogwarts. And I promise.nothing will happen to you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Don't promise until you know you can keep it," she said with a grin. "But I suppose you're right. I better go inform the Gryffindors before Seamus accidentally mutters something he shouldn't have." She gave him a big grin and left the staff room, leaving Oliver and Snape alone.  
  
"You seem a little concerned about Miss Granger," Snape said after he cleared his throat.  
  
"Just want to assure her that nothing will happen," Oliver replied. "Just wanting to be friendly so she won't be so stressed as she can sometimes get."  
  
"All I want to say, is that it would not seem, appropriate, to be seen 'friendly' with your students. You know how quickly rumours can, and will, spread." Snape spoke each word slowly, sharply, and clearly to Oliver.  
  
"If you care to notice professor, I am friends with MOST of the students here, as I was once a student amongst them when I attended it in my younger years. And I also find it is rewarding to be friends with students, it helps them relax around me, therefore they learn more. Maybe you should try it," Oliver replied calmly, trying to hide the faint nervousness in his voice. Snape raised one eyebrow and opened his mouth to take a slow breath in before talking again.  
  
"As we both know, a certain 'friend' of yours does not require to learn more than she already knows. And especially...about...Quidditch," Professor Snape finished. Narrowing his black eyes, Snape spun around on his heels, and stormed out of the door, black cloak billowing behind him, not bothering to wait for Dumbledore to show up.  
  
Oliver watched as his ex-Potions master sped down the corridor to Dumbledore and the professors, and blinked, as he slowly took in the hint. He knew about him and Hermione. He knew about their relationship. He knew.  
  
************************************************  
  
The Gryffindor common room was still quite silent, except for the voices of Seamus and Hermione, who were explaining what was going on. Harry and Ron were listening with deep interest - in fact, they were so interested that they had fallen asleep. Hermione didn't blame them as she continued her little speech about the students' safety - it was now five in the morning, and although the students would normally be awake because of the New Year celebrations, now they were just desperate to go to sleep.  
  
The first years, however, we're hanging onto every word that came out of Hermione's mouth, as though desperate to follow the rules. Eventually Hermione grew tired of her own voice, and told everyone to rest before it was time to wake up for breakfast, and that although it was a hard time for them, as long as they remain loyal to each other, then they would get through the hard times.  
  
Hermione sat herself down in a couch nearby Harry and Ron, who were sound asleep. She closed her eyes, but couldn't fall asleep, even though she was dead tired. She had too much on her mind, and even though she knew Oliver had told her not to worry, she couldn't help it. Sighing with discontent, she shuffled around on the couch, her eyes still tightly shut. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but the next time she had opened her eyes, weak sunlight was peering through the windows amongst the snowflakes. Harry and Ron were still asleep, but after a few pokes and a hit with a pillow, they were both soon wide-awake.  
  
"So what's going on?" Harry asked, as soon as he had rubbed his eyes frantically.  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Hermione questioned. "Seamus and I gave out a huge speech just a few hours ago."  
  
"Honestly Hermione," Ron replied, stifling a large yawn. "Didn't you watch us? We both fell asleep just as you began."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well I'm not going to explain it again," she said hotly. "It's not my fault that you two fell asleep, and I'm not going to bother explaining it."  
  
"Well, someone's off to a cheery new year, now aren't we?" Ron asked with a laugh.  
  
Hermione widened her eyes as she realized that it was now a brand-new year. Three hundred and sixty-five days ago, she was also celebrating a new year. It had been more cheerful, but she was less mature and quite younger than she felt now. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just - I'm worried, you know? I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"We'll be with you all the way 'Mione," Harry promised her. "You just have to ease up a bit!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," Hermione told him. "I have to deal with the pressure of completing all my homework and studying for the N.E.W.T's, which you have to do as well. I also have to be Head Girl, dealing with all the stuff that's going around the school. Then I have my." She was about to say 'relationship with Oliver' but she couldn't tell them. She loved Oliver deeply, but it didn't seem the time, and she knew Harry and Ron wouldn't accept it. "All you have to concentrate on besides studies is Quidditch, which I might add, isn't even in occurrence at the moment, so how can I ease up?"  
  
Harry readjusted his glasses and looked at her. "This New Year has definitely had an effect on you Hermione," he said. "Look outside - look at your fellow students. Look at this castle. I know you want to protect all of it and do good and all, and even though they say one person can make the difference, you can't put all this stuff upon your shoulders. Sit back and relax once in a while because this is your last year here Hermione. You want to spend it knowing that all you did was have your knickers in a twist worrying about others constantly?" Ron snorted with laughter but Harry continued without the slightest hint of amusement. "I know that you want to be sort of in control, but you have to lay back once and a while and let others do the work for you. Have some 'me' time for a change, do you know what I mean?"  
  
Hermione widened her eyes yet again in disbelief. Everything that Harry said was true, almost as if he was gaping inside her soul. She smiled slightly and nodded. "You're right Harry," she began. "And I'm sorry.I'll try and ease up, but it won't be an easy task. Anyways, who's up for a little breakfast?"  
  
Ron's stomach growled, and he laughed weakly. "Guess my stomach spoke for me," he said, so they headed to the entrance of the Common Room, past all the sleeping bodies and made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
When they had arrived, it was completely empty except for five or six students arranged at their tables. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves down at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table, feeling sort of odd, as they were the only ones at their table.  
  
McGonagull suddenly rushed in, just as the trio began to order their breakfast from Dobby. She looked very distressed and hurried to Hermione saying, "Oh good Miss Granger, there you are. Please, come with me it will only take a moment."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione carefully and curiously. McGonagull seemed to notice for she said, "Perhaps you better come along as well. You might be able to help."  
  
They told Dobby to hold their orders for a moment, to which Dobby excitedly replied with, "Of course sirs and misses!" and they followed Professor McGonagull out of the Great Hall.  
  
McGonagull led the three of them onto the second floor corridor, walking as though she was struggling to get through a crowd. She turned towards an empty corridor, which had a very large window with a curtain over it.  
  
Professor McGonagull led them closer to the drapes, as though she was about to show them something, but Hermione could see nothing. Harry and Ron walked apprehensively behind her, as though they knew something bad was going to happen.  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagull came to a halt, right in front of the drapery. Hermione looked around, wondering why on earth Professor McGonagull had brought them here, when she noticed something. On the hanging red drapery, was a certain accessory that Hermione was sure didn't belong here. It was a body.  
  
Along the top where the curtains were supposed to be hung, was a long rope, leading towards the centre of the drapery, which covered a very large window, from floor to ceiling. And the long rope was tied around a girl's neck. She had long flowing black hair, which covered most of her face, but Hermione could make out her distinct eyes, which were bloodshot. Hermione gasped as she watched the lifeless body, just hanging as though it was a decoration. The girl's sleeves were rolled up, and Hermione noticed the Dark Mark deep in her arm.  
  
Professor Mcgonagull lowered her head, but then turned towards Harry and Ron. "Do you recognize this girl?" she asked. "She's apparently in Slytherin.she was found just this morning as Professor Trewlaney was going to the washroom."  
  
Hermione shook her head, and saw that Ron had shook his as well. Harry, however, was looking closer at the body, almost as though he was a doctor examining a corpse. "She's on the Slytherin Quidditch team," Harry said. "The Keeper.that's Vanessa Pritchard."  
  
"Oh dear," Professor McGonagull said. "Thank you for your help. Ms Granger, kindly go to the Great Hall and tell everybody to go to their dormitories; they may bring some food with them for breakfast and tell them that some professors will be bringing some food for the rest of the students when they wake up. Everybody must stay in their dormitories.this is too serious, and is for the well-being of the students. I will notify the other Professors of this."  
  
Hermione nodded, taking one last look at the stiff and dead body before she turned around. Harry and Ron followed, but Ron had a horrific expression on his face, as though somebody told him that a spider was right behind him. Harry had his eyes wide open, looking extremely disturbed.  
  
"That's.that's terrible," Ron spluttered out finally, as they made their way down the staircase towards the Great Hall. "That girl didn't even deserve it.and she was a Slytherin!"  
  
"So?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron looked at her with his jaw wide open as though he had lost ability over it. "Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be the know-it-all!" he exclaimed. "Don't you understand? All along it's been Slytherin's heir, so the Slytherins were never harmed and all that, as though they were the supposed holy ones. And then all of a sudden, a Slytherin is attacked! That throws absolutely everything out of proportion!"  
  
"How so?" Hermione asked him, as they continued towards the Great Hall.  
  
Ron scoffed. "Honestly Hermione, it seems as though we're switching minds or something!" he cried. "Think about it. Slytherin's always been the one to cause the chaos, to wreak havoc at Hogwarts. Everybody pretty much blames them for everything bad that happens around here. Then, all of a sudden, a Slytherin is attacked, so the rest of the students could no longer blame them as one of their own has been.murdered." He gulped slightly and shrugged. "So if it isn't Slytherin, then who on earth could it be?"  
  
Hermione shrugged as well. She didn't know why she was putting on this sudden act of being incredibly stupid, but she was shocked. Looking at that girl, Vanessa - seeing her bloodshot eyes, her pale face, her lifeless body that would never draw out breath again - it disturbed Hermione. All of her life at Hogwarts, she felt that she was safe. Even when the chamber of secrets had indeed been opened, she was reassured when it stopped and it had never killed anyone. Now, all of a sudden, a student was murdered. Hermione no longer felt so reassured, safe, and protected now, and she wasn't quite sure what to think.  
  
When the three of them finally reached the Great Hall, they found that it was already vacant, with not a student in sight. "Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. Hermione turned and noticed Hagrid.  
  
"I already got rid of the lot of 'em in the Great Hall," Hagrid explained, who had a very pale face at the moment. "Yeh better head off to the dormitories. Yeh never know what could happen and yeh're safe in yer houses."  
  
They all nodded and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. When they said the new password ('Phoenix Wings'), and went inside to the Common Room, they found that everyone was sitting and eating in squashy red armchairs and couches.  
  
"What's going on?" Seamus Finnigan asked immediately as Hermione stepped through the portrait door.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Hermione whispered. She wasn't ready to tell Seamus that someone had been murdered right in the middle of the Common Room for everyone to hear. Hermione knew that it would only worry everyone, especially the younger students. Seamus looked offended by her statement and so she whispered, even more quietly so that not even Harry or Ron could hear, "It wouldn't be good telling you about this in front of the students. Somebody has been murdered, but please don't act alarmed, because it will only alarm the students."  
  
Seamus nodded confidently, although his eyes were also gaping in fear. Hermione walked past him, sitting herself down in an armchair, watching the other students eat their breakfast quietly.  
  
"So much for a 'happy' new year," Ron groaned, grabbing a piece of toast and sitting down on the arm of the chair Hermione was sitting in.  
  
"You're right Ron," Harry told him, also grabbing two pieces of toast from a large plate that was on a table near them. He handed one to Hermione, who accepted it gratefully.  
  
"I don't understand this all," Hermione said through a mouthful of toast. "The beginning of a new year is supposed to be exciting, full of new resolutions and a way to start over. These devastating things aren't supposed to happen. It's just not the way it's supposed to happen."  
  
Ron swallowed his piece of toast before he began. "Sometimes.things happen in a way that you wouldn't wish them too," Ron explained. "And although we can't help what just happened, we can definitely change the future. Although we probably get involved way too much in these things, something serious just happened, and.and I don't like it." His voice was rising higher and higher as he spoke, as though he was worried. "And even though it's a bit hard to just forget about this and try and have a happy new year, we should at least try because you wouldn't want to spend a new year thinking about a murdered girl!"  
  
The Common Room went unusually quiet. Ginny dropped her goblet suddenly, and it landed to the floor, staining the carpet with pumpkin juice. Ron suddenly realized what he had just done and tried to chuckle weakly, but instead it came out muffled, making him sound like a mouse.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ron suddenly erupted, as though it was a festive joke to talk about a murdered girl. The rest of the Gryffindors didn't seem to get the hint, however; they were still in silence and now Ginny began to sob quietly, her face buried in her hands.  
  
Ron's whole entire face had turned crimson. "I'll uh.just be upstairs if anyone needs me," he said. He suddenly grabbed another piece of toast and sprinted up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, but almost tripped over a step. His face came dangerously close to one of the steps, and he stood up, smiling weakly yet again, before shutting himself in the boys' dormitories.  
  
The Common Room was now buzzing silently in hushed whispers, wondering what was going on. Hermione sighed as she finished her piece of toast, and she stood up from her chair quickly and cleared her throat loudly. Everyone turned to look at her, and Hermione felt once again in the spotlight, which was something she was slightly uncomfortable about.  
  
"Please everybody, do not panic," Hermione began, looking at Harry who gave her a reassuring nod to continue. "A girl has indeed been murdered, which is why we must spend a few hours in our dormitories while the teachers continue their conductive search." Some of the students began to gasp, but Hermione continued, trying not to notice their worry. "The student was Vanessa Pritchard.a Slytherin." Seamus Finnigan, who was listening tentatively on the arm of a chair suddenly fell off at these words.  
  
"A Slytherin?" he blurted out. "A SLYTHERIN?"  
  
"Seamus, please," Hermione begged of him. "We'd ask you to please not panic, and try and enjoy yourselves, because as Ron mentioned, you shouldn't waste the start of a brand new year thinking about.this tragedy. Try and have some festive cheer and just pretend that everything is normal, all right? Happy New Year!" she cried, managing a large smile.  
  
Finally, it seemed as though her speech had finally worked, and the Gryffindors smiled at her and cried back, "Happy New Year!" before beginning to chat quite happily, although some Gryffindors did have panicked looks on their faces.  
  
"Great job Hermione," Harry commented, coming up to her with two goblets. He handed one towards her and raised the goblet. "To a great new year."  
  
"To a great new year!" Hermione repeated, taking the goblet and touching Harry's goblet for a toast. She swallowed some of the pumpkin juice and smiled. "I just hope that everything will be okay."  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione," Harry told her, taking a sip from his goblet. "You've done all that you can do, so let the teachers handle the rest, all right? Just sit back and relax while I go get Ron - I think he's trying to strangle himself."  
  
Hermione laughed as Harry ran upstairs to tell Ron that everything was all right, and was glad that the students were beginning to get into the festive cheer - Seamus made a spell on the fireplace, so that the mini- fireworks were now whistling again.  
  
It seemed as though the new year had just begun - everyone began to cheer and finished off the last of the toast and the last of the pumpkin juice with great excitement and anticipation - everyone promised each other and themselves that they would make an effort to make this the greatest year, and that they would rid of the danger.  
  
Finally, at around noon, Professor McGonagull told them that the conductive search had ended, and they still hadn't found the culprit. Hermione crossed her fingers and hoped that Professor McGonagull wouldn't do her famous 'Unless the culprit is caught, the school is likely to be closed' speech, but she didn't and instead said that a funeral would take place at the day before the beginning of term, which was in four days, and that even if the students didn't know Vanessa that well, that they should try to mourn for her for she was an excellent student.  
  
The students headed towards the Great Hall for lunch, and although many of the students were festive and cheerful, some looked extremely depressed and mournful, especially the Slytherins.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron, whose face had finally returned to its normal shade of colour after his embarrassment, sat down at the Gryffindor table just as some of the professors adjourned towards the table at the front where all the professors sat. Hermione noticed Oliver, and gave him a smile, but it was either because he didn't see her or he didn't feel like smiling, because he didn't return the smile.  
  
In fact, Oliver had indeed seen her, but he was so deep in thought he didn't know what to do. Oliver loved Hermione deeply, she meant everything to him - well, besides Quidditch - and if Professor Snape truly knew what was going on between Hermione and himself, then - "I'm finished," Oliver thought. "If Snape really knows.then Hermione will probably get expelled, and I'll be fired." He grabbed his head as though he had a large migraine coming along, but no one noticed since Dumbledore stood up at that moment.  
  
"It seems as though you've heard too many speeches at the moment," Dumbledore began, "what with the holidays, but this terrible tragedy calls for yet another speech. A young student by the name of Vanessa Pritchard.has been murdered."  
  
This was a surprise to some, but the rest of the students hung their heads in sorrow at the thought. Hermione hung her head as well, even though she had never even talked to Vanessa Pritchard before.  
  
"She was an excellent student from Slytherin house," Dumbledore continued, "and we will forever remember her in our thoughts." He raised his goblet and said, "Vanessa Pritchard."  
  
The rest of the students mimicked him, and Hermione, feeling like she was having déjà vu from her fourth year when Cedric had died, said, "Vanessa Pritchard," and drank from their goblets.  
  
"Now, we will have to take some safety precautions," Dumbledore told the students. "The Chamber of Secrets has not been opened, but there's obviously some dark force that wants to terrorize the students and force the Dark Mark on their arm. We believe.that this is the work of Voldemort - " At the mention of his name, several of the students at each table gasped while others flinched. " - however, we have not found any clues except for the Dark Mark that could possibly lead us to finding this culprit. Therefore, we must have certain safety precautions and procedures to ensure that no other student is harmed. These will be told to you later during the day by the Head of the houses, and they must be followed. This is not meant to be strict, just to make sure that we don't have to go through this type of tragedy again." He smiled reassuringly at all the students who had remained for the holidays and concluded with, "Although some people are at home for the holidays, please tell them the tragedy and what has happened. Otherwise, enjoy your lunch and try to enjoy the rest of the holidays!"  
  
Hermione quickly finished her lunch, wondering why on earth Oliver wasn't coming over to the Gryffindor table as he so often did during meals. Hermione looked at him, seeing that he hadn't touched his food at all, and he looked deep in thought.  
  
"Hey we should go visit Hagrid's sometimes," Ron suddenly said through a mouthful of shepherd's pie. "We haven't seen him in quite some time."  
  
Harry agreed that they would go after lunch, but Hermione was still concentrating on Oliver and what could possibly be the matter.  
  
"Hermione, are you coming along with us?" Ron asked Hermione as he took a gallop of eggnog.  
  
"I don't think so," Hermione replied absentmindedly, still keeping her eye on Oliver, who happened to be sitting in the distance behind where Ron was sitting. "I've got to finish up on my Arithmancy essay, I really won't have any time later.perhaps tomorrow I will, though."  
  
Ron shrugged but knew better than to question Hermione's decision. With a small, "See you later, Hermione," Ron and Harry left the Great Hall as the other students slowly departed as well.  
  
Oliver remained in his seat as well as the rest of the students left for their dormitories to celebrate the remainder of their holiday. When Oliver was sure that no one was watching, and that Snape had definitely left the Great Hall and towards his office, Oliver left his seat at the high table and approached Hermione.  
  
"Hey Oliver," Hermione greeted with a smile. Oliver managed a weak smile, but did not reply as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Look, do you want to come up to my office for a bit?" Oliver asked her. "Just for a little chat, you know."  
  
Hermione didn't seem to notice the depression in his voice for she accepted quite cheerfully and practically skipped up the staircases and down the hallways towards Oliver's office. Oliver trailed behind, rehearsing a conversation in his head on what he was going to say. He still hadn't decided what to do - because Oliver was quite certain that Snape knew about Hermione and Oliver's relationship.  
  
Almost too soon for Oliver and not too soon enough for Hermione, they had reached his office door without any interruptions from anyone else. Hermione opened the door and she walked in, Oliver following behind.  
  
"D'you want a cup of tea?" Oliver asked her, his tone of voice slightly depressed.  
  
"Of course Oliver," Hermione replied.  
  
"Perhaps you should address me as Professor Wood from now on," Oliver told her, putting a teabag into some hot water.  
  
"Professor Wood?" Hermione repeated. "But I thought you liked being call by your first name, Oliver."  
  
"You're a student, I'm a Professor, Miss Granger," Oliver told her, handing Hermione a cup of tea. "You shall address me properly."  
  
Hermione took the tea but looked at him with a puzzled look, which slowly turned into a smile. "Nice prank, Oliver!" Hermione said after a small sip of her tea. "April Fool's is not for another three months, though!"  
  
"This isn't a prank Miss Granger," Oliver told her. He hated to treat Hermione like this, and in truth, he didn't want to, but he wanted to prepare Hermione for what would happen if indeed they were to stop their relationship.  
  
"Look," Oliver sighed, "I know this is probably confusing you, but perhaps it's for the best.because I think that Snape knows about our relationship.between me and you."  
  
Hermione was shocked beyond belief, and was just about to drop the cup when she suddenly came back to her senses and managed to keep a hold of it. "H- he knows?" she stuttered eventually. "B-but how?"  
  
"I don't think we've done a good job at keeping it a secret," Oliver replied, running a hand through his coarse brown hair. "I mean.what happened in the staff room and all, with Snape just standing there.and me coming over to the Gryffindor table during all the meals, I guess it was just becoming too much."  
  
Hermione lowered her head. "But, you had reasons didn't you?" Hermione asked him. "You had excuses.you came to the Gryffindor table during meals because you were once a Gryffindor yourself, and you wanted to 'talk' with Harry about Quidditch tactics, and sign autographs for your crazed fans."  
  
"I suppose so." Oliver sighed. "But I have a feeling that Snape somehow knows, since he was talking about a certain 'friend' of mine, and how I should stop being so friendly, and I think he was referring to you."  
  
"So what does this mean?" Hermione asked him, not really wanting to hear his reply. "What's going to happen.between us?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Oliver admitted. "You have to know how much I love you, Hermione. I do, more than you'll ever know. But if loving you means risking what we have here at Hogwarts, than I don't want to risk it. You don't know what Snape could do. He could report our little 'affair' to Dumbledore, he could blackmail us, he would probably do anything it takes to make himself satisfied and to have me fired and you facing a suspension or maybe even worse."  
  
Hermione nodded, not knowing what else to do. Her cup, which was still full of tea, remained in her hands, but Hermione didn't take any notice of it. Oliver looked at with her concern - he didn't want to hurt her, but it seemed like the only way that he could keep them both out of trouble. It was his only solution at the moment.  
  
"You have got to know how much I love you Hermione," Oliver repeated. "But this is the only thing that I can think of so that we're both safe. Maybe if we only broke up for a while, or just pretended not to like each other than Snape will be satisfied. But for now, this seems like the only way out of his problem."  
  
Hermione nodded again, although it was more of her lowering her head in depression. "I feel like this is all my fault," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Never, not once, think that it's your fault," Oliver told her sternly. "It's nobody's fault. We just became attracted to each other, and that eventually turned to love. Loving somebody isn't wrong at all. It's just we can't do it now, especially since there's a risk that we'll both get in trouble, someway or another."  
  
"I know," Hermione said exasperatedly. "But I wish it didn't have to be this way."  
  
"Everybody ends up having regrets, or they either want something to happen another way. But sometimes we have to let life run its course. Some things are out of our control, out of our hands, and maybe, soon, we'll be able to start up our close relationship once again. But for now, because of Snape, it has to be on a slight hiatus," Oliver said. "Do you remember when we first met?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "Back in my second year? When Malfoy called me a Mudblood?"  
  
Oliver shook his head. "Not then," he replied. "It was in your third year, and my last year at Hogwarts. During that match against Hufflepuff. Harry was having trouble seeing because of the rain, so you cast that brilliant spell of yours to repel water. The first moment I lay eyes on you, I felt as though I wanted to kiss you. That was partly because that spell just strengthened my thoughts of winning even though we lost - it was as though it was the first proper time that we were introduced, even if we never said a word to each other."  
  
Hermione looked deep into Oliver's eyes. His dark brown eyes looked concerned and worried all at once, and Hermione could see that he was sincere. She wanted to say something meaningful in return, but instead came out with, "But Oliver, we met each other before than, didn't we? We saw each other plenty of times in the Common Room, and plus that time when Malfoy called me a Mudblood in my second year."  
  
Oliver waved a hand dismissively, still keeping one hand on his steaming cup of tea. "I know we did," Oliver answered. "But that was the first time that I felt I really knew you. All those other times, it was just as though you were an acquaintance. But then, that match during my last year.I don't know, it's almost as if we connected."  
  
"Thanks Oliver," Hermione said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. "I really appreciate it. But you know, saying these things will only make it harder for us to go on this little hiatus."  
  
"I know," Oliver said with a sigh. "You're right. You're always right."  
  
"I'm not always right!" Hermione retorted. "I just.happen to be correct most of the time."  
  
Oliver laughed, setting down his cup of tea and giving Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek. "Until next time," he told her.  
  
"And what will happen next time?" Hermione asked with a grin.  
  
Oliver shrugged. "Who knows? Only time will tell. But for now, let's just be patient, shall we?"  
  
"Before I go," Hermione began, "What was that task that Dumbledore appointed you to? Earlier this day when we were in the staff room?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Oliver told her mysteriously. He gave her a small smile. "Dumbledore told me not to tell anybody just yet, but you'll find out soon. I promise you."  
  
Hermione set down her cup as well, and she stood up with Oliver. Carefully, she walked over to his office door and opened it, giving him a small wink. "Goodbye Oliver," she told him, closing her eyes slightly as though trying to remember this.  
  
"Goodbye.Hermione," Oliver said.  
  
Hermione shut the door behind her without another glance at Oliver, and walked down the hallways with a bittersweet feeling deep down inside of her. Oliver still loved her, but they could no longer be together. A girl had been murdered, and yet she, herself, had told the students to try and relax, and to enjoy the holiday.  
  
As she made her way towards the Gryffindor Tower, she suddenly realized how tired she was. It felt as though she had just been using the Time-Turner that she had been given in her third year; she kept seeing the murdered Slytherin girl, she kept replaying her conversation with Oliver in the staff room, and then again in his office. Hermione felt like falling asleep right then and there in the halls as she continued to make her way towards the Common Room, but knew it would be better in the comfort of her bed at night.  
  
Hermione reached the Gryffindor Tower, and told the Fat Lady the password. Once she was inside, she found it was slightly full, but that Harry and Ron hadn't returned from their trip to Hagrid's. Hermione sat herself down in her usual chair, looking around for Ginny or for someone to talk with, but found nobody.  
  
She leant back in her chair, pressing her feet against the very edge of the squishy armchair, when she felt paper touching the back of her shoes. Hermione looked underneath her chair, and found a small package, almost as if it were a present. Then Hermione realized - this was her present, her last present that she never opened after she had opened the necklace, which was still hung gracefully around her neck.  
  
Hermione picked up the package and glanced at it from all angles. It had silver wrapping paper, and written in ink was 'To: Hermione', but it didn't note who it was from. With a final glance at it, Hermione turned the present around to where the person had Sellotaped it, and began to tear it open.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A/N: Dear Readers, I am extremely sorry for the delay of updates. I realize I haven't updated in over two months, and I'm desperately sorry for it. But at least now the present time in real life has almost caught up with the place in my story!  
  
Anyways, my reasons for not updating are pretty much the same as everyone else's - I have so many other priorities that I have, so many stories to write, that I just didn't have the time that I desperately needed. I had school (unfortunately, for my sake) and other things, and I just couldn't put them aside for the one thing I wanted to do most - write this story.  
  
But I just want to let you know - this fic is definitely not dead, and although I won't be updating it as frequently as I did before, I am still working on it. I will probably update a chapter a month, maybe two if I can manage it, and I'm sorry that I can't spare more time for this. I also have my other fics to write as well, and I hope you understand the pressure that I'm under. Thank you everybody for your concern and your reviews, you know how much I appreciate them.this story has gotten over 100 reviews, and I am ecstatic and thrilled that you have all enjoyed this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it. There are still over ten more chapters to go, so you can expect loads more of me and if you're sick of me and all these chapters, than, well.you better get some medicine!  
  
This is more of a letter than an author's note, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm not dead, and neither is this fic, so please review and have faith in this story, because I know that there are plenty more fics out there that are probably far more interesting than this one, but I'm just happy that some people took the time to read it.  
  
Now this feels more like a speech than anything else, like I just accepted an Oscar award. Thank you, thank you! *lol* Well, really, I want to thank all the reviewers and all the readers, and for everyone who's helped me write the fic (including you, Jenni). All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so she helped me greatly as well, I just controlled the characters, like I manipulated them or something.  
  
This chapter took a great deal of effort to write, and I found myself at a dead end, even though the end of this chapter finds itself at a cliffhanger (but please don't sue me because of it since all I have is five cents and a black pen!), but I did put a lot of determination in it, so please don't say it sucks or I will literally, um, do something!  
  
But thanks everybody for your support, and although I cannot say when the next day, Chapter 19 (yikes) will be updated, I can only say this - it will be updated within three months or you can.kill me. Thanks again everybody!  
  
Love, princess*n (aka Nicole) 


	19. Chapter 19 Mysterious Ways

Chapter 19 ~ Mysterious Ways  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this; like I've never seen the sky before,  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I want you more and more.  
  
Listen to my heart, can't you hear it sing?  
  
Telling me to give you everything.  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring,  
  
But I love you, until the end of time." - "Come What May" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack  
  
Carefully looking around one more time to make sure there was no one in the Gryffindor common room that could be paying attention to her, Hermione continued to unwrap the delicate packaging around the mysterious present which had no receiver. Being the perfectionist that she was, Hermione was careful not to tear the wrapping, to save it for another year. She wanted to shred it open and find out what the package contained, but knew she would have to be patient.  
  
The next thing that Hermione's eyes had laid themselves upon made Hermione gasp. Underneath the wrapping paper that she had delicately tore open, she saw something that resembled gold silk. Leaving the wrapping on the floor, she took another look at the present and found that it was gold silk...or at least something extremely similar to it. At first Hermione thought it was just a long piece of gold silk, but then she realized that it was a scarf.  
  
Gasping with shock, Hermione ran her fingers over the scarf, to find that it was real. It had beautiful patterns all over it, and as Hermione looked at it, amazed, she forgot all about her problems – she forgot that she her relationship with Oliver was now on hold, she forgot that a Slytherin was murdered and that a funeral was going to be held shortly, she forgot that Voldemort was probably roaming around the school at that very moment – everything vanished from memory.  
  
Embraced in the moment, Hermione tightly wrapped the scarf around her neck, which covered up the necklace which she had received from Oliver. Hermione stood up to look at the full-length mirror which was in the Gryffindor common room, and had to admit that it looked gorgeous on her. The gold silk looked perfect with her light brown, bushy hair.  
  
Hearing footsteps approach the Fat Lady portrait outside, Hermione quickly took off the scarf and stuffed it into her cloak pocket. She heard the oh- so-familiar password to the Gryffindor tower, and watched as the portrait swung open, revealing Harry and Ron, back from their trip at Hagrid's.  
  
Not a moment too soon, Hermione looked down, realizing that the wrapping to the present was still on the floor. She kicked it softly with her heel, and it was sent underneath the chair that she was sitting on. "Harry, Ron!" she greeted, with a big smile on her face.  
  
Ron smiled, but Harry chose to look at her curiously. "What was that you just kicked underneath that chair?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "What? Oh, nothing important. Just some trash."  
  
Harry crossed his arms. "Since when does Hermione Granger leave trash on the floor?"  
  
"Since...now?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"Come on Hermione, what is it?" he pressed.  
  
"It's just some wrapping paper!" Hermione exclaimed, finally giving in. She bent over and picked it up, waving it at Harry. "Does this make you satisfied?" Turning around on her heel, she took the wrapping paper with her up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Is it just me, or does she really have the time of the month?" he asked.  
  
Harry elbowed him and rolled his eyes. "I don't think it's that girly stuff Ron," Harry told him. "I just think Hermione's keeping a secret that she shouldn't."  
  
Lying on her bed, Hermione took out the scarf that she had shoved in her pocket, and continued to look at it. All the other girls were already asleep, so she didn't have to worry about them constantly asking her questions about where she had gotten in, and why she would deserve a gift like that.  
  
In fact, Hermione herself was wondering how she could deserve something as extravagant as that. She knew it must have cost at least five galleons, perhaps even more, and the thought of someone buying her something so expensive was something new. She knew that Harry and Ron couldn't have done it as a surprise, since they had already given her great gifts already.  
  
Eventually, she found herself falling asleep with the gold silk scarf in her hands, and found herself dreaming about the many people who could have sent it to her. Her first thought was immediately of Oliver. Sure, they were supposed to be 'over', or at least for a while, but this was a Christmas present. And although Hermione had considered that it wasn't him because he had already sent her a gorgeous necklace, she still had reasons to believe it was him. Her second thought was her parents. She also knew that they had given her plenty of Christmas presents, including the expensive quill which she had received, but maybe they wanted to give her something more ... although there was no receiver noted so it couldn't be her parents. And the third thought, which was perhaps the most bizarre, was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to hink about him anymore. For six years he had been cruel, and then on the Yule Ball, she truly thought that he had changed. But of course, just when Hermione thought that she had everything sorted out, his mean personality shone through once again...but Hermione, for those few seconds in her dream, thought of him giving her that gift. It was a bizarre thought, and Hermione knew that if it really was him she'd give it back in an instance, but there was a slight possibility that it actually was from him.  
  
Once she had woken up, she found that several of the girls had already headed down to the Gryffindor common room, or to the Great Hall, yet Hermione's curious present was left untouched. She sighed with relief, glad that none of the girls were curious as to what her present was, or who it was from.  
  
Leaping from her bed, she quickly went to the washroom to wash her face, comb her hair, and do other necessities before putting on her robes. She pocketed the scarf, not for any particular reason, but just because she felt like it. But as soon as she went towards the exit of the seventh years room (she would sleep in the Head Girls' room, but didn't want to), she was stopped by Lavender Brown.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Lavender greeted. "Ron just wanted me to tell you that he and Harry went for a walk around the grounds, you know, to get some fresh air. And they also said that they might stop off at Hagrid's, so if you wanted to go ... you can find them outside."  
  
Hermione smiled, wondering why Lavender and her weren't the best of friends, since Lavender was such a nice person. "Thanks Lavender," Hermione replied, quickly running towards her dresser to get her gloves and other winter essentials.  
  
As Lavender turned to leave, Hermione had found herself at yet another dilemma, although she was sure she was just exaggerating. She now had two scarves – her Gryffindor one, as well as the one that she had just received. She took the scarf out of her pocket, then quickly wrapped it around her neck. She knew that it looked wonderful on her, but also knew that if she wore that, it would probably lead to many exhausting questions for Hermione.  
  
With one last exasperated sigh, she wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck, just enough to cover the golden silk one that lay beneath. She quickly ran through the portrait of the Fat Lady and through the many corridors and staircases that would lead her to the main entrance and towards the Hogwarts grounds. Her neck grew hot very quickly, but she knew that once she was outside in a very chilly winter wonderland, she wouldn't regret it.  
  
As soon as she took a step through the large wooden doors that led to the Hogwarts grounds, her last exhaled breath was an icy chill. She swung her head around in an attempt to find Ron and Harry, but the most she saw was two snowmans standing very close to each other. Taking a closer look, she realized that the two snowmans were making quite a struggle to move. And finally, taking an even closer look, she realized that there were glasses on one snowman, and two eyes were peering out, looking very frightened.  
  
Running closer, she realized that there were humans in the snowmen. And not just any humans either. As she ran even closer she heard a struggled yell saying, "Hermione! Get us out of here!"  
  
Taking out her wand, which now seemed handy quite often (and was also always in her pocket for protection in case any snakes decided to chase her again), she shouted a spell, and immediately the snow around the two figures vanished, leaving a very purple Ron and Harry in her midst.  
  
"What happened to you?" Hermione asked with widened eyes.  
  
"Fred and ... George," Ron replied, his teeth chattering extremely loudly.  
  
"They ... thought it would be fun to ... put a spell on us so we'd be trapped as snowmen," Harry added.  
  
"What?!" Hermione asked with shock. "You could have died. Don't they know you could get pneumonia or hypothermia by being in the cold for so long?"  
  
"Apparently ... not," Ron replied, his teeth now knocking each other every time he announciated a syllable.  
  
"We need to get you two sorted out," Hermione decided. "Let's head towards the Gryffindor common room – the fire will probably warm you up again, and if that doesn't work, we can always go to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Harry and Ron agreed with chattering teeth, and they were just about to turn around and when they came face-to-face with Snape. He smiled in an amusing way at the sight of Harry and Ron, whose faces were blue and lips were purple. He then turned his gaze to Hermione, near her neck area. "What's that underneath your house scarf?" Snape snarled, pulling off her Gryffindor scarf. She gasped in surprise and made a desperate attempt to hide it, but the golden silk scarf was already revealed.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, and even Harry and Ron managed to stop their chattering of teeth for a moment to glance at the beautiful scarf that was on Hermione's neck. Smiling with amusement, he chose to say, "Who on earth would buy you such a lovely scarf? I'm sure no one would be able to afford something like that for you."  
  
Gulping, she almost began to say, "I'm not really sure who gave it to me", but managed to choke out, "My parents gave it to me for Christmas." She glanced over at Harry and Ron, hoping for their support, and despite their confusement they nodded in agreement.  
  
Eyeing her carefully, Snape began to speak softly. "Are you aware, Miss Granger, that wearing regular scarfs underneath a Hogwarts scarf is not permitted?"  
  
Hearing Snape's last comment, Hermione was overcome with such rage that she almost felt like cursing Snape. Instead, she snapped back with, "Actually, I wasn't aware. And, with all due respect Professor Snape, where else am I supposed to wear it? I stay at Hogwarts during the winter holidays, and I can't exactly wear a scarf during the summer vacation."  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Snape asked with a stern voice, while Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows in astonishment of how Hermione was handeling the situation. "I suggest you take off that scarf this instant before I add another detention to the one you already have for talking back to a professor."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. She had only been given detentions on extremely rare occasions, and this was one of them. And being given detention for wearing a gift underneath a school scarf? Hermione couldn't stand for it, and for once, she actually wished that Oliver would arrive on the scene, saving her again – even though she knew that couldn't happen since then Snape would be even more suspicious than he already was of their close relationship. "With all due respect, Professor Snape, being given a detention for wearing a scarf that is supposedly not allowed underneath a scarf that is allowed is preposterous!"  
  
"I suggest you hold your tongue before I give you yet another detention, Miss Granger," Snape said coolly. "You will join several another classmates who feel they shouldn't follow the rules at seven o' clock tonight. I'm sure you'll have some enjoyment cleaning the paths around the greenhouses for easy access for Professor Sprout. Without magic." With that, Snape walked away, which was a good thing since Ron chose that moment to do a very rude sign with his hand as soon as Snape's back was facing them.  
  
Snape suddenly turned around again, just as Ron released himself from that rude gesture, and approached Hermione again. He released his hand, and the Gryffindor scarf fell into her hands. With that last move, he turned around again and headed back into the castle.  
  
"That's harsh! He shouldn't have done that!" Ron exclaimed, as soon as he was sure Snape was finally gone.  
  
"Well, it's not like you did anything to help me!" Hermione snapped. "All you did was chatter your teeth!"  
  
"What to do you mean?!" Ron snapped back. "We nodded in agreement, and besides, what else were we supposed to do especially since we didn't have a clue what this scarf business was all about!"  
  
"Look Hermione," Harry cut in, in a desperate attempt to stop Ron and Hermione bickering again, "I'm sure it won't be all that bad. Clearing the paths of snow will be much more easier then the detentions I've had to go through."  
  
Hermione smiled, feeling a little sympathetic for Harry, knowing how bad it was in their fifth year when Professor Umbridge forced Harry to write lines until his hand bled.  
  
"And another thing!" Ron said, his face still purple, but with a slightly reddish hue. "Who did you get that scarf from, anyways? It looks really expensive!"  
  
"To tell you the truth," Hermione replied, "I really don't know. It was sent anonymously, but it was addressed to me."  
  
Ron, apparently, did not think that answer was good enough. "You – you don't have to lie to us, you know!"  
  
"I'm not lying!" Hermione roared back. "I would obviously tell you if I even knew who gave it to me! Would you at least trust me, for once? You seem to be very trusting with my History of Magic notes, so you should at least listen to what I'm telling you!"  
  
"Stop it!" Harry yelled furiously, trying his hardest to make sure his teeth wouldn't chatter uncontrollably. "Look – look, let's all calm down! Why don't we just head to the common room, make sure our temperature is above freezing level, as well as below boiling level, and how about we go and visit Hagrid afterwards, hmm?"  
  
Hermione nodded, glad that Harry had made the suggestion. "Let's go, then, shall we?" she asked both Ron and Harry.  
  
After a half an hour of sitting by the fire, Ron and Harry had decided that their temperatures were relatively normal now, and they set off to Hagrid's hut, along with Hermione. She was dreading the detention tonight, but appreciated Harry and Ron's desperate attempts to get off of that subject.  
  
Once they had reached his hut, leaving their footprints behind in the snow, Hagrid beckoned them inside and they took off their cloaks and scarves (Hermione only wearing her Gryffindor scarf at the moment).  
  
"Good of yeh to come an' visit me!" Hagrid exclaimed, once he had offered them a few cups of tea and rock cakes. "I started to think yeh didn' want to see me anymore, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione winced guiltily. She remembered all the occasions when Ron and Harry had gone down to visit Hagrid, while Hermione stayed behind to meet Oliver. "Sorry Hagrid," Hermione apologized, standing up to help with the tea. "I've just been rather busy lately."  
  
"Eh, I don't blame yeh," Hagrid told her. "An' I understand. Yeh all got yer N.E.W.Ts coming up soon ... the teachers haven' brought it up yet, I know, but I reckon they'll start pressurin' you soon enough."  
  
Hermione gulped silently. The career that she had chosen for her N.E.W.Ts was a journalist – she either wanted to write novels, or she wanted to write for the Daily Prophet, to finally bring some informative news to the wizarding world. But, as Professor McGonagull informed her, in order to become a journalist you needed top marks in every single subject, because 'the news could be about any topic, and you must know what your topic is about if you plan to write such magnificent pieces', as Professor McGonagull had told her.  
  
"So are you three all right?" Hagrid asked them, handing each of them a mug of tea.  
  
Hermione looked at him puzzled for a little while, then realized what he had meant. "I'm still a little shocked," she spoke up, as Harry and Ron lowered their heads. "I mean ... Hogwarts would usually close after a situation like this, but I'm surprised that Professor Dumbledore hasn't taken so many precautions as he was likely to do before."  
  
"He's plannin' somethin', Hermione, I can tell yeh that much," Hagrid said mysteriously. He set his own mug down on the small table next to his chair, then added, "Only I'm not supposed ter tell yeh, I could lose my job fo' that."  
  
Harry and Ron's heads rose slightly. "Come on, Hagrid!" Harry urged. "We won't tell a soul!"  
  
Hagrid waved his hand dismissively. "Yeh'll all find out soon enough," he told them, pouring them each some tea. "Stop tryin' teh be so nosy! Try an' concentrate on schoolwork, Quidditch, friendships. The professors an' everyone else concerned will take care o' it. All righ'?"  
  
"It's a little hard to concentrate on anything when a fellow classmate has been murdered," Ron murmured softly, a statement which rather shocked Harry and Hermione, not expecting him to be so sentimental, especially about a Slytherin.  
  
Hermione knew that Ron was right, although she wanted to erase the comment from her mind. It seemed as though the stress had been piled onto her as of recently – being the Head Girl, attempting to keep school grades up whilst keeping a relationship secret, trying to deal with the confusement of Draco, as well as trying to maintain healthy friendships was one thing, but now she had the death of a student with bear with as well. The cup that she had taken in her hands was now shaking softly. Tears swelled in Hermione's eyes, but whether it was from Ron's comment, the fact that her relationship with Oliver was practically over, or that the things that she was once so sure of had now vanished, wasn't entirely known to her.  
  
She felt a teardrop roll down her cheek, making a rather large thud as it landed in her tear. Hagrid caught a glance at her and he gasped. "'Mione, are you all right?"  
  
By now, Harry had noticed as well and Ron forgot about the fact that a murder had occurred, giving a concerned look towards Hermione. Her eyes were blurry, the water distorting her vision, and while she meant to force a gulp of tea into her mouth to perhaps pretend that the tea was hot and that that was the cause of her watering eyes, the cup instead shattered to the group. Everyone jumped slightly, but especially Hermione, who looked down at the cup in horror.  
  
"I – I have to go!" she exclaimed rather lamely, and getting up from her seat, she left Hagrid to attend to the smashed teacup as Fang began to bark softly at the alarm of the crashing noise; Harry and Ron were gaping at her with interest, wondering what had happened with her, and wrapped the scarf that had caused her detention around her neck, flinging out of Hagrid's hut and down into the snow-covered fields, going on the edge of insanity, as well as her footsteps coming extremely close to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Oh my God, I ACTUALLY UPDATED! It's a miracle! And I understand it's incredibly short, but with my lack of updates and my lack of inspiration of writing, I hope that you'll be able to cut me some slack this time around. I understand that three-quarters of you will probably have to reread the past several chapters in order to get a hint of the plot again, but I really hope that you enjoy!  
  
I realize it's been much more than a year, but I really hope that I'll be forgiven, and I hope that you'll regain the hope that I will continue to write, despite the lameness of this chapter. PLEASE READ/REVIEW! ^____^ 


End file.
